Bad Marriage (WonKyu Ver)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?/WonKyu/YAOI/ABSURD
1. Prologue

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Prologue: Perjodohan?**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Dia pria. Bukan wanita."_

Seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang semampai bak tiang listrik tengah mengendap-endap di tengah kegelapan.

Matanya kesana kemari memperhatikan sekitarnya yang tampak lenggang. Ia bernafas lega, mungkin orang-orang di rumahnya sudah tidur.

Tentu saja, jam dinding di rumahnya telah menunjukan angka 11. Tentunya itu adalah pukul 11 malam.

TEK

Lampu di ruangan itu langsung hidup membuat pria tampan itu terkejut hingga membuat bola mata membesar seakan akan keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Kemana saja kau, Choi Siwon?" Suara besar dari sang ayah menginterupsi langkahnya. Oh, dia akan mati setelah ini.

"Hmmm... anu... itu..." Pria tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Anu... anu apa?" Tanya sang ayah lagi dengan suara yang lebih terdengar curiga. Pria tampan itu mendesah pelan.

"Itu... ah, tadi aku ada tugas kelompok, Ayah." Jawab Siwon -Pria tampan- tergagap.

"Tugas kelompok? Di club malam?" Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu jika tadi dia ke club malam?

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Siwon cepat. Sang ayah bukannya percaya, malah semakin memicingkan matanya lagi, semakin curiga.

"Ah, sepertinya kau harus ada yang mengatur. Jika, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa mengaturmu" Ucap sang ayah. Siwon dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"M-maksud, Ayah?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti. Ayahnya tersenyum misterius. Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahunya membuat Siwon sedikit terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba dari ibunya.

"Ibu, kau mengejutkanku!" Ujarnya tanpa sadar menaikan suaranya sedikit. Tangan besarnya mengelus dadanya.

"Aigooo, kau benar-benar nakal" Sang ibu menjewer telinga Siwon, sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Ibu lepaskan! Aku mohon" Rengek Siwon seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak pantas seperti imagenya.

"Sepertinya Ayahmu benar, Siwon-ah. Ayah dan Ibumu ini tidak bisa membuatmu menurut. Terpaksa, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengannya" Mata Siwon berbinar saat mendengar perjodohan. Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia berdada besar? Apakah dia langsing? Berbagai pertanyaan telah memenuhi otak mesum Siwon

"Apakah dia cantik, Yah?" Tanya Siwon antusias. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan menolak keinginan orang tuanya ini.

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah dia cerdas?"

"Sangat"

"Apakah dia langsing?"

"Yeah. Tidak juga. Tapi, dia terlihat sangat nyaman di peluk"

Mata Siwon semakin berbinar senang menunjukan seberapa antusias diringa.

"Kenalkan aku pada wanita itu, Ayah!" Ujar Siwon kelewat senang . Tak menyadari bahwa alis ayahnya tengah berkerut. Entah bingung atau heran.

"Wanita?" Air muka Siwon tiba-tiba berubah heran saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya. Wanita. Siapa wanita yang kalian maksud itu?" Tanya Siwon sudah bersemangat kembali. Ia menanti-nanti jawaban dari sang ibu

"Dia pria. Bukan wanita"

 **TBC**

 **Dan ini WonKyu Vernya hahahaha… Semoga kalian terpuaskan, okeh? Selamat menikmati aja yah**


	2. Chapter 1

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Prologue: Perjodohan?**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Semua ini gila…!"_

Siwon terduduk di sofa. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria menjadi muram saat ibunya menjawab jika orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya itu adalah seorang pria.

Demi Tuhan! Siwon seratus persen masih normal dan masih menyukai makhluk berdada besar bernama wanita itu.

"Ini pasti sangat mengagetkanmu, Nak. Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu" Ucap sang ibu bijak. Siwon sama sekali tidak merespon, namja tampan itu lebih mempertahankan wajah datar, dingin, terkejut, kesal secara bersamaan.

Kedua orang tuanya menghela nafas mereka. Inilah cara yang -menurut mereka- paling ampuh untuk 'menjinakan' seorang Choi Siwon yang liar.

"Ayah berharap kau bisa menerimanya" Kata sang ayah melembut. Ibunya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku normal" Kata Siwon dengan nada yang terdengar melarat. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk menjadi seorang Gay. Siapapun tolong sadarkan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Kami tahu. Tapi, kami menginginkannya menjadi menantu kami. Percayalah, dia itu sangat baik dan sopan" Sahut ibunya seraya mengelus punggung anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, menurut apa yang di katakan oleh ibunya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Dengan lunglai, ia perlahan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga.

"Aku harap ini tidak salah, Sayang" Tuan Choi merangkul bahu sang istri, mata mereka masih memperhatikan punggung Siwon dari bawah tangga.

"Aku yakin. Calon istrinya sangat baik" Nyonya Choi tersenyum kepada suaminya. Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar mereka, melanjutkan acara tidur mereka yang tadi terganggu.

Di lain sisi, Siwon tengah berbaling menelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah err... frustasi?

"Aku akan menikah dengan pria? Aku menjadi Gay? TIDAKKKKKKKK"

Untung saja, kamarnya ini kedap suara, jadi tidak ada yang dapat mendengar teriakannya, kecuali semut di kamarnya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampaknya masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini baru pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Bukan, dia bukan murid yang selalu datang awal kesekolahannya.

Hanya saja, ia tidak mau bertemu kedua orang tuanya untuk sesaat karena ia takut kedua orang tuanya itu kembali mengungkit perihal 'perjodohan bodoh' itu.

Siwon mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah rapih, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

 **CEKLEK**

Siwon membuka pintu kelas itu, baru saja ia akan memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk tubuhnya hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Ouchhh!" Siwon meringis merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit karena terbentur lantai. Ia juga merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak seperti ada suatu yang menimpa dadanya.

Pada semulanya, Siwon mengira rasa sesak seperti di timpa beban berat itu hanya rasa terkejutnya semata. Namun, saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan seorang pria cantik di atasnya.

Pria cantik bermata bulat dan besar bak sebuah boneka itu menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang -terpaksa- khawatir.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya memastikan, namun dengan suara yang terdengar err... tidak perduli?. Mata Siwon membesar saat melakukan kontak mata dengan pria cantik itu.

"Menyingkir dari atasku!" Titah Siwon sedikit mendesis. Pria cantik berpipi chubby dan mempunyai bibir kissable itu menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau itu berlebihan sekali, Choi Siwon" Tukasnya, lalu beranjak dari atas Siwon. Kyuhyun -namja cantik- melipat tangannya di dada.

"Minta maaf padaku!" Ujar Siwon berlagak sombong pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun keras. Siwon menggeram kesal. Pria cantik yang juga preman di kelasnya ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf... ARGHHH" Siwon mengerang kesakitan. Ia berjongkok, lalu memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan, lelaki cantik itu lari terbirit-birit ke dalam kelas.

"Yak! Sialan kau!" Umpat Siwon dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Ia pun mengejar si preman kelas yang mempunyai paras cantik dan manis itu dengan kakinya yang pincang.

"Mehrong~" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengolok Siwon yang mengejarnya dengan kaki pincangnya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kaki panjang Siwon tersandung kursi atau meja.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mundur, tanpa melihat ke belakangnya. Di belakangnya, kini terlihat seorang lelaki cantik yang sok manly tengah berjalan bersama seorang lelaki dengan wajah oriental. Tangan keduanya memegang bubble tea.

Saat Kyuhyun akan membalikan badannya ke belakang, tangannya yang bebas menyepak bubble tea di tangan lelaki cantik itu. Mata boneka milik Kyuhyun membesar. Wajah mulus lelaki cantik di depannya itu basah hingga ke bagian depan seragamnya.

"Annyeong, Heechul hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun -sok- ramah. Tangan sebelahnya melambai tepat di wajah cantik Heechul -Lelaki cantik yang memegang bubble tea-.

"CHO-KYU-HYUN!" Teriakan Heechul dapat terdengar sampai kelas ujung. Siwon tertawa melihat wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun ikut aku ke ruangan Osis. Kau sudah beberapa kali ada di dalam catatanku. Kau juga, Choi Siwon!" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk Siwon yang tertawa. Alhasil, Siwon terdiam dan mengerjap bingung.

"CEPAT IKUT AKU!" Ujar Heechul, lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Hangeng -lelaki berwajah oriental- yang masih di penuhi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Siwon dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti Heechul yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

Saking bermusuhannnya mereka berdua, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berebut pintu. Mereka terjepit di antara pintu itu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Yak! Menyingkirlah!" Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia merasa dirinya yang paling terjepit disini.

"Eh, gembul, kau sendiri yang seharusnya menyingkir!" Balas Siwon menjelarkan mata besarnya.

"Kau yang harus menyingkir, Otak Mesum!" Sahut Kyuhyun tak terima di katai 'Gembul' oleh Siwon. Yah, walaupun namja tampan yang tingginya bak tiang listrik itu ada benarnya juga.

"Hei! Cepatlah!" Teriak Heechul yang sudah berada di ujung koridor. Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuhnya keluar, dan akhirnya berhasil. Tentunya, mulutnya dan mulut Siwon tidak berhenti mendumel.

Mereka pun menyusul Heechul yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor sana. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar sepanjang jalan. Si preman cantik dan si pangeran tampan itu tidak pernah akur asal kalian tahu.

Di lain sisi, Heechul tengah menyeringai misterius. Yah, walaupun baju dan wajahnya harus terlebih dahulu menjadi korban dari kecerobohan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat Heechul melewati ruang osis. Mereka mengerutkan dagi mereka, bingung. Kyuhyun melirik kembali ke belakangnya, namun kakinya masih terus berjalan mengikuti Heechul yang jauh di depan mereka.

Heechul berhenti tepat di depan sekolah. Di sana telah ada sebuah mobil Audi Sport milik Heechul. Siwon dan Kyuhyun di buat bingung oleh lelaki cantik itu

"Ini" Lelaki cantik bermulut pedas itu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Siwon. Siwon yang belum mengerti dengan 'rencana' Heechul, hanya menerima kunci mobil itu saja.

"Pergi ke alamat ini" Ucap Heechul memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kyuhyun. Yah, ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dari Siwon.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti isi dari kertas yang telah ia pegang itu.

"Di sanalah hukuman kalian di laksanakan. Bawa saja mobilku, kau tidak di pinjamkan mobil oleh ayahmu, 'kan, anak nakal?" Siwon mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran dari Heechul.

Benar, ayahnya menarik seluruh fasilitasnya karena kejadian kemarin malam. Dan, tadi pagi ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Untung saja, penumpang kala itu tidak terlalu penuh, jadi ia bisa tenang duduk di kursinya.

"Pergilah kalian berdua"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan benci dan tidak suka.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Dan cepat ke tempat yang sudah aku tuliskan di kertas itu" Tukas Heechul dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Heechul, tentu saja Siwon yang menjadi supir dadakan Kyuhyun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan ke tujuan mereka yang tampaknya sangat tidak familiar.

"Ugh! Kita jadi harus membo... EH?!" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya ke belakang dan mendapati dua tas yang diketahui miliknya dan juga milik pria tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon heran. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"T-Tas kita. Bukannya tadi kita tidak membawanya kemari?" Siwon mencuri pandang ke jok belakang melalui spion mobil. Dan, benar, di sana terdapat dua tas, dan salah satunya adalah miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" Gumam Siwon seraya menebak-nebak. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mencurigakan, apalagi ia harus pergi bersama bocah mungil di sampingnya ini.

"Ah! Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini" Ucap Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikirnya, membuat Siwon ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Cho Kyuhyun" Papar Siwon sedikit menggeram. Kyuhyun bukannya tersinggung, malah ia sedang mengamati setiap inchi wajah tampan Siwon. Yang dijadikan objek hanya salah tingkah, namun Siwon mencoba menjaga image-nya di depan pria cantik bermata bulat itu.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku tampan" Kyuhyun mendengus geli.

"Aku juga tampan" Sahut Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya.

"Tampan? Dari mananya?" Siwon menyinggung Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, wajah cantik Kyuhyun telah memerah menahan kesal dan err malu.

"Tentu saja dari wajahku. Aku adalah preman kelas yang tampan seperti di drama" Siwon tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lucu di telinganya.

Baiklah, kita lihat, apa benar yang di katakan lelaki cantik itu? Wajahnya? Hm, cool saja tidak apalagi tampan. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Preman tampan? Yang ada preman cantik yang -menurut Siwon- gembul, cantik, dan menggemaskan hahaha

Drama? Dia suka menonton drama? Woah, itu nilai tambahan untuk jiwa wanitanya haha tipe uke sekali.

Tunggu...

Apa baru saja, Siwon mengomentari bahwa diri Kyuhyun seperti wanita? Dia bilang apa tadi? Cantik? Menggemaskan?

Siapapun, Siwon meminta untuk di tenggelamkan di Samudera Hindia, asal kalian dapat memastikan tidak ada ikan hiu di sana.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Mata mereka yang jelalatan menoleh ke sana dan kemari.

'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat tempat ini. Tapi, dimana?' Batin Siwon bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun memotret pemandangan indah dari halaman luas sebuah bangunan yang bisa di bilang seperti istana ini dengan ponselnya.

"Wah, ini adalah istana terindah yang pernah aku lihat di drama-drama. Siwon-ah, aku ingin menangis" Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis di lengan besar Siwon.

'Dasar lelaki cantik yang aneh' Tunggu. Itu kata batinnya tadi? Kata batin Siwon? Batinnya bilang Kyuhyun cantik? Woah, Choi Siwon sepertinya kau harus memeriksa kenormalanmu.

"Menyingkirlah, gembul!" Siwon mendorong kening Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, lelaki cantik berpostur -sedikit- gempal darinya itu mendengus kesal serta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa ada tulisan lain di kertas itu?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, mengingat kembali tulisan di kertas yang sudah ia buang tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah 'Kami menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga.

Datanglah~' seperti itu" Kyuhyun memperaktekan tulisan lain di kertas itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah ah mungkin istana itu dengan langkah yang serempak. Kepala mereka masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

'Ya, ini adalah rumah yang ada di album foto keluargaku sewaktu aku masih lima tahun'

Jangan-jangan...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruang keluarga itu dengan perasaan was-was. Dan...

"IBU! AYAH!"

"BIBI! PAMAN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Keempat paruh baya itu menatap kedua -yang menurut mereka- bocah di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Jadi, kalian yang merencanakan semua ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Choi Siwon!" Geram sang ayah seraya menatap tajam anak lelakinya itu. Siwon hanya membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Bibi, Paman. Kalian sedang apa di sini? Mengapa ada Bibi dan Paman ini juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang di landa rasa penasaran. Tidak lupa juga dengan sopan santun yang sudah di ajarkan oleh kedua orang yang sudah di anggapnya seperti orang tua sendiri.

Yah, walaupun ia dikenal sebagai preman -cantik- di kelasnya, namun ia masih menggunakan sopan santun. Tidak seperti lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Kami ingin membicarakan tentang 'perjodohan' itu" Awalnya Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, namun setelah mencerna perkataan dari ibunya itu, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Jadi,

Yang akan menjadi calon istrinya adalah

CHO KYU HYUN?

"YE?! Pernikahan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Matanya tak kalah membesar seperti yang dilakukan oleh Siwon, kedua belah bibir tebal itu terbuka sedikit.

"Tentunya pernikahan kalian" Sahut ayahnya dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh tiga paruh baya lainnya.

Loading...

Loading...

Load-

"APA?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya. Namun, yang berbeda saat ini adalah kedua pasang paruh baya itu telah meninggalkan mereka di rumah bak istana ini berdua.

"Aku tidak percaya ini" Ucap Kyuhyun melarat. Demi apapun, ia masih normal seribu persen. Apa salahnya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah membuat masalah, yah kecuali masalah ke-preman-annya itu.

Oh God~

Terlebih lagi, yang akan menjadi seorang istri adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap gedung. Tapi, ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantah saja, Choi Siwon?" Siwon langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Ah~ ada apa dengannya ?

"Ibuku akan menenggelamkanku di sungai han" Kata Siwon setelahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya.

Tunggu, ia teringat perkataan ibunya saat itu

 _"Kami tahu. Tapi, kami menginginkannya menjadi menantu kami. Percayalah, dia itu sangat baik dan sopan"_

Penglihatan ibunya mungkin sudah sedikit ehem rabun ehem. Baik ? Dilihat darimananya? Sopan? Itu hanya kepada yang tua saja, sedangkan padanya dan yang sebayanya tidak usah di tanya lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Siwon terlonjak ke belakang saat calon istrinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara merdunya yang nyaring. Sepertinya, Siwon harus membeli banyak kapas setelah ini untuk menyelamatkan telinganya dari yang namanya penyakit ketulian. Oke, ini lebay.

"Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Siwon heran. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun belum berhenti tertawa.

"Ah, perutku sakit, hahahahaha ternyata anak songong sepertimu takut juga yah hahaha" Kyuhyun belum berhenti juga, malahan tawanya semakin besar, kali ini ia tidak tertawa di atas sofa tetapi tertawa berguling di lantai.

"Hentikan! Yak! Jangan tertawa!" Ujar si tampan membekap mulut si gembul dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Hmmmmpppttt. Hmpttt umppttt" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta di antara bekapan tangan Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Siwon menatap hazel caramel indah yang juga menatapnya itu.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terpaku dengan keindahan mata masing-masing. Siwon dapat merasakan bahwa bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

 **DEG**

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan imutnya, mencoba menyadarkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak semaunya. Hal ini tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Siwon.

Seakan sadar dengan suasana aneh di antara mereka, Siwon pun melepaskan bekapannya. Lalu, ia beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan lelaki cantik itu dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan jantungku?" Bisiknya kecil, tidak menyadari rona merah yang telah menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat apa yang di katakan oleh Kedua pasangan paruh baya itu. Ah, dia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Setiap ia kembali mengingat itu, kepalanya terasa pusing.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"APA?!"

Pasangan paruh baya itu menutup telinga mereka saat kedua calon mempelai berteriak dengan sangat nyaring, membuat telinga mereka berdengung.

"P-pernikahan kami? Pernikahan ku dengan si otak mes- ah maksudku Siwon?" Keempat paruh baya itu menganggukan kepala mereka serentak.

Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat mendapatkan jawabannya walaupun hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Dan, pesta pernikahan kalian akan di adakan dua minggu dari sekarang" Tambah bibinya semakin membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

"What the... dua minggu lagi?!" Siwon membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar bisa mengundang lalat atau nyamuk untuk berpesta di dalamnya. Oke, ini jorok.

"Ne. Dan kau, Choi Siwon, tidak ada penolakan" Sembur sang ayah dengan galaknya. Siwon menunduk, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian harus tinggal di rumah ini dan sekamar! Tapi, setelah menikah nanti untuk 'first night' nanti jangan melakukannya dulu, oke? Bulan depan kalian akan ada ujian kelulusan, bukan?" Goda Nyonya Choi seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak sabaran untuk melakukannya" Goda Nyonya Choi kembali dengan tawa yang mengiringinya.

"Aish! Ibu, berhentilah menggodaku!" Ujar Siwon sedikit mendesah kesal. Para orang tua hanya tertawa melihat kedua pemuda di depan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Siwon mengambil minuman dingin di dalam lemari pendingin. Meneguk air itu dengan kasar membuat sebagian air meluber ke luar mulutnya.

"Ah, apa cuaca hari ini panas?" Monolognya seraya memandang ke luar jendela dan benar di sana mentari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya.

"Apa aku punya penyakit jantung?" Siwon memukul dada kirinya pelan. Sesuatu di dalam sana, sesuatu yang menjadi pemompa darahnya tengah bergerak cepat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, oh astaga lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

"Aish! Cuaca panas sekali" Gerutunya seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya saat merasakan rasa panas di pipinya kian menambah.

Oke, kita biarkan mereka dengan perasaan asing yang entahlah apa itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha datang lagi nih FF nya… kali ini lebih panjang dari pada biasanya… mau 3k word hahaha… Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya yah, dan jangan bosan untuk membaca hasil karyaku hehehe**


	3. Chapter 2

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 2 : Ini pernikahan bodoh**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini perjodohan bodoh…"_**

 **10.15 PM**

"Kau tidur di sofa!" Kata Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya. Siwon memelototinya, namun lelaki cantik itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan membuat sang empu mengaduh sakit.

"WAE?!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan seraya berkacak pinggang, menantang Siwon.

"Ini adalah rumahku! Jadi kau yang harus tidur di sofa!" Cetus Siwon yang juga menantangnya. Kyuhyun tertawa tak enak. Orang kaya memang suka seenaknya.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur seranjang saja"

BRUGH

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Siwon memandangnya cengo.

WHAT THE...

Hei! Dengan santainya ia bilang seranjang? SERANJANG?!

Siwon berfikir, mencari alasan agar lelaki cantik itu tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Kemudian, setelah mendapat suatu ide yang -menurutnya- cemerlang, ia menyeringai tipis.

"Oke, baiklah!" Siwon berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan besarnya merayap di perut Kyuhyun.

Semburat merah tomat terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namun, untung saja pencahayaan di sana temaram, jadi Siwon tidak bisa melihat rona merah itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta. Bukannya melepaskan pelukan mautnya, Siwon malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Yakh! Akuh tidak bisa ahh bernafas"

Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun supaya berhadapan dengannya. Lalu, ia membenamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dada bidangnya, tangannya masih sibuk bertengger di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, sedangkan kakinya sibuk mengunci pergerakan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik, Kyuhyun sayang" bisik Siwon seduktif tepat di depan telinganya, lalu meniup daun telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri sempurna. Ia meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Siwon.

"Sialan kau, lepaskan aku!" Umpat Kyuhyun kelewat kesal.

"Shhhh... Cara berbicaramu dengan calon suami mu ini kasar sekali, sayang" Keluh Siwon dengan nada yang di buat semanis mungkin.

"Yak! Choi Siwon, lepaskan aku! Tidur sana di sofa!" Usir Kyuhyun kasar. Namun, lelaki tampan itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ah, kau yang menginginkan kita untuk seranjang, 'kan? Sudahlah, cepat tidur!" Ujar Siwon lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu warna apa yang terlihat di pipi chubbynya. Mungkin kah warna merah muda itu sudah berubah menjadi warna merah pekat atau apa, yang jelas ia hanya tahu pipinya semakin bertambah panas seiring detak jantungnya.

Seseorang bisa menamparnya untuk menyadarkannya? Asal kalian menamparnya dengan lembut saja.

Siwon menunggu kembali reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan tidur di sofa dan dia tidur di ranjang akibat perlakuannya itu. Namun, setelah sekian lama menunggu, ia hanya mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut cerewet itu.

"Astagah, bukannya awalnya aku ingin membuatnya tidak betah? Nah loh, kenapa jadi dia yang keenakan tertidur? Ah molla!"

Siwon menggerutu sepanjang malam, ia tidak bisa memindahkan tubuh yang sedang ia peluk ini, walaupun sekedar melepaskan tangan yang menjadi bantal Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang tidak di masuk akal -menurut otaknya-.

Ia melihat wajah cantik itu tengah tertidur pulas, hazel caramel indah berbentuk bak boneka itu tertutup rapat. Bibir kissable itu mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, mau tidak mau Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang tampaknya sangat polos itu.

PLAK

Siwon menampar pipinya dengan keras, ia meringis kesakitan di buatnya. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia memenangkan suara batinnya dari pada suara pikiran logisnya.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berfikir. Lagi pula, esok ia harus kembali sekolah. Dan ia tidak mau terlambat karena hal sepele seperti ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.30 AM**

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya saat mentari pagi mengenai wajahnya. Ia mendengar bising dering alarm ponselnya, tangan lentiknya meraba-raba meja nakas dengan susah payah karena sebuah tangan besar tengah memeluknya.

Tunggu!

Tangan?

Mata bak boneka itu membulat besar saat menemukan Siwon masih tertidur sambil memeluknya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, ia menendang tubuh Siwon kuat.

BRUGH

"ARGHHHH!"

"Hehehe Sorry, kaki ku terpeleset..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **06.45 AM**

"Yak! Berhentilah, mulut cerewet! Kau membuat telingaku sakit dengan omelan tak jelasmu itu!" Tandas Siwon yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

Untung saja ayahnya tadi sudah mengembalikan seluruh fasilitasnya, dan Heechul sudah kembali mengambil mobilnya kemarin.

"Apa kau bilang?! Gara gara kau, kita akan terlambat!" Tudingnya tak terima. Siwon mendengus kesal mendengarkan tudingan sang calon istri.

"Diamlah! Kita masih memiliki sepuluh menit untuk sampai di sekolah!" Ucap Siwon dingin dan datar. Awalnya, nyali untuk kmbali mengomeli Siwon menciut, namun setelah itu ia kembali mengomeli Siwon

Sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon menulikan pendengarannya. Dari pada, telinganya terkena infeksi karena omelan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada batasnya itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Dan disinilah pasangan terfenomenal kita, di temani dengan rak-rak besar yang bersusunkan buku-buku tebal.

Hanya karena mereka terlambat selama 10 detik, mereka mendapat hukuman dari Kim Seonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Mau menyalahkanku lagi?" Tebak Siwon, ia menadapati si preman cantik itu tengah menatapnya -yang sedang kembali menyusun buku yang berantakan di meja- dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Kyuhyun yang ketangkap basah hanya bersungut-sungut. Ia kembali mengemasi buku-buku yang berantakan di atas meja baca itu.

Entah mengapa perpustakaan jadi sepi seperti ini, penjaga perpustakaan juga kemana? Ah, memikirkan hanya mereka berdua disini membuat pipi chubby Kyuhyun kembali merona merah.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Siwon tersenyum tipis di sela pekerjaannya menyusun buku-buku yang menurutnya sangat nista itu.

PLAK

Siwon menampar pipinya kembali, senyuman yang tadi sempat bertengger manis pun hilang sudah. Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Dasar orang gila!" Gumamnya mengatai Siwon.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Siwon merasa Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata. Ah, bahkan ia terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ya sudah" Tanggap Siwon acuh, lalu kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi canggung. Jam besar yang terletak di ujung perpustakaan berdenting pelan. Namun, jam dinding itu masih kalah cepat dari ritme bunyi jantung mereka. Mereka hanya membiarkan jantung mereka bergerak semaunya.

'Jantungku berdetak cepat begini. Jangan-jangan aku menyukai... Cho Kyu Hyun?'

'Kata orang, jika kau merasakan jantung mu seolah-olah berdetak cepat, saking cepatnya kau merasa jika jantung itu akan keluar dari rongganya ketika kau bersama orang yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku menyukai... Choi Siwon?'

Mata mereka membesar, tak percaya dengan apa yang batin mereka katakan. Wah! Sepertinya ada benih-benih cinta disini

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya mengulet, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Yah, ia baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya. Sedangkan, Siwon sudah sedari tadi selesai dan ia sekarang tengah duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuk membaca. Kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti, mengapa Siwon duduk di sana, kenapa tidak kembali ke kelas?

Apa Siwon tengah menunggunya? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Untuk apa Siwon menunggunya?

Hei! Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Siwon sekarang berjalan menghampirinya! Apa lelaki tampan bak aktor hollywood itu salah minum obat atau apa?

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar er... perduli?

"Hmm.. Ne, aku sudah selesai" Jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu. Ia merutuki rona merah yang terus saja muncul di pipi chubbynya itu. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, takut Siwon mengetahui rona merah itu tengah menggerogoti pipi chubbynya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak Siwon dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang jelas, Siwon terlihat sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Owh~ kemana jiwa premanmu, cantik?

Dan, akhirnya suara pikiran logisnya pun berbicara. Rona merah itu seketika hilang dari pipi chubbynya. Tapi, tadi kata pikiran logisnya apa? Cantik? Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Pergi saja sendiri. Aku duluan" Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa aku mengajaknya yah?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Lalu, ia menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah dahulu mem meninggalkannya ke kelas.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Teng~

Suara lonceng pulang telah terdengar di SuJu High School, para pelajar di sana mulai berhambur keluar. Membuat sesak area koridor panjang sekolah.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun masih di dalam kelas sendiri ah tidak sendiri juga, disana juga ada Siwon yang menemaninya. Ia tidak mau berdesakan di antara para siswa yang memenuhi koridor, ia mengeluh saat bau keringat dari siswa-siswa itu masuk ke hidung mungilnya.

Dan, Tentu saja, ia tidak mau di tinggal pergi dan harus menggunakan bus untuk pulang ke rumah barunya.

"Cepatlah, siput! Kau lambat sekali!" Ejek Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengemasi buku-buku di atas mejanya.

"Diamlah, Kuda Jelek" Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Ah, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat badannya terasa lemah. Aish! Mengapa ia masih mengingat kejadian pipinya di buat merona habis-habisan oleh Siwon

Oh, tolong lupakan itu!

"Kajja!" Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon yang masih bingung dan terkejut hanya menerimanya dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya, ada yang aneh. Ia melirik tangannya yang menggengam tangan Siwon. Mata bak boneka itu mengerejap-rejap imut, mencerna apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Untung saja, di koridor sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat moment langka dari kucing dan tikus yang tak pernah akur ini.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?! Tsk..." Decih Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka. Tangan cantik lainnya mengusap tangan yang tadi di genggam oleh Siwon dengan usapan angkuhnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, siput mata kodok!" Geram Siwon. Kyuhyun berpura-pura terkejut.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Siput mata kodok? Dari pada kau kuda jelek dan tidak laku! Mehrong~" Kyuhyun segera lari, Siwon mengejarnya dengan cepat tidak membiarkan si preman cantik itu lepas.

"Yak! Siput mata kodok! Kembali kau!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **07.30 PM**

"Cepatlah. Perutku sudah berbunyi" Ujar Siwon tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kecil seraya mengangkat soup yang berada di mangkuk besar itu ke meja makan.

"Dasar tak sabaran!" Gumam Kyuhyun, namun bisa di dengar Siwon. Siwon terkekeh, yah dia memang orangnya tidak sabaran.

"Selamat makan~" Seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Mereka segera melahap habis makanan yang penuh di meja makan itu.

"Kau ternyata pandai memasak?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, karena di mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Aku kira kau hah hanya siput malas yang hanya bisa tidur dan makan saja"

UHUK

Hujan nasi tampak terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Siwon membulatkan matanya, ia segera mengambil air putih dan memberikan air tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?!" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Seberapa khawatirnya kau padanya?

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, masih dalam mode batuk-batuknya. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat ide ingin mengerjai Siwon muncul di otaknya.

"Uhuk! Akhh Siwon uhuk aku tidak bisa bernapas uhuk!" Siwon menyangga kepala Kyuhyun dengan lengan kanannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Siwon merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Yak! Jangan bercanda!" Siwon memekik ketakutan. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya.

"S-Siwon-ah! Aku akh..." Kyuhyun berpura-pura pingsan. Ah, tidak kah kau tahu bahwa lelaki tampan yang menyangga kepalamu dengan lengannya itu tengah khawatir berat padamu?

Siwon memencet ujung hidung Kyuhyun. Dan segera memberikan nafas buatan untuk Kyuhyun. Terlihat, lebai sekali permisah.

Tunggu!

Nafas buatan?

NAFAS BUATAN?!

Berarti...

Mata Kyuhyun seketika terbuka, membulat besar saat bibir mereka saling bertabrakan.

'HUWAAAAA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'

Siwon menarik wajahnya saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang membulat besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon memastikan, masih terdapat nada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah tampan Siwon.

"... Berani menciumku?" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ah, Kyuhyun pasti sangat terkejut dengan 'aksi spontan' nya tadi.

"Maaf, itu juga untuk menyelamatkanmu" Siwon berdalih. Kesadaran Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya kembali, mata boneka itu mengerejap-rejap imut.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah. Siwon menciumnya sampai basah? Yang benar saja?! Lelaki tinggi itu memang minta di hajar olehnya!

Tapi, pipi Kyuhyun malah memerah sempurna, dia tidak marah, tapi, salahkan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat memompa darahnya hingga membuat rona merah di pipi chubbynya.

"Aishhh! Aku bisa gila!" Rutuk Kyuhyun meringis sendiri. Siwon masih berada di tempatnya, kepala Kyuhyun masih bertengger manis di lengannya.

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya, merasakan bahwa posisinya sangat aneh sekarang. Ia mendongak, dan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

ingin rasanya, Kyuhyun langsung saja bangkit lalu menghajar wajah tampan itu. Tapi, saat ini ia pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci hanya dengan menatap onyx kelam itu.

Siwon pun merasakan hal yang sama. Entah, dapat keberanian dari mana tangannya sekarang telah bermain-main di pipi chubby itu. Tidak ada penolakan dari sang empu, ia tampaknya juga menikmati sentuhan yangi berikan oleh Siwon.

Wajah Siwon mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan mengikuti alur, menutup matanya, menunggu bibir mereka saling bertabrakan.

"EHEM!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seakan sadar

dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, Siwon segera bangkit, membuat Kyuhyun yang belum siap, terjungkal ke belakang karena 'bantalan' kepalanya itu langsung melepaskannya tanpa memberi tahu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Sejak kapan kalian disini?!" Tanya Siwon terkejut melihat dua paruh baya yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya itu sedang berdiri 5 meter dari tempatnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Melihat perkembangan hubungan kalian" Jawab sang ibu dengan santainya. Mereka mndudukan diri di kursi lainnya yang terdapat di meja makan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di sana?" Kini Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali nyawanya bertanya.

"Hm... yah... sejak kau terbatuk-batuk kemudian pingsan, lalu..."

"STOP!" Teriak Siwon seraya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ahhh, kalian tahu kan? Dia yang menolak perjodohan ini dan dia juga tampak menikmatinya? Sangat munafik sekali, bukan?

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun menatap geram pintu kamar yang di tempati olehnya dan Siwon itu.

"Aish! Bocah itu belum berubah juga" Kepala Tuan Choi menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyunnie" Panggil Nyonya Choi yang langsung menyadari Kyuhyun dari kegeramannya pada Siwon.

"Eh? Iya, bi." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat mata besar bak boneka itu membulat lucu. Terlihat sangat manis sekali.

"Jangan memanggil kami seperti itu. Panggil saja Ibu dan Ayah" Ucap Nyonya Choi lembut. Ia mengelus surai kelam Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut itu. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembut orang yang akan menjadi mertuanya ini.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati sentuhan lembut dari seorang ibu. Apalagi, saat senyuman lembut dari Nyonya Choi menyejukan hatinya yang sempat panas karena ulah dari Siwon tadi.

Sudahlah, mengapa alurnya terlihat suram. Mari kita fokus ke Siwon dulu.

Lihatlah, ia sedang mondar-mandir di depan lemari kaca-nya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, ia berhenti di depannya.

"Yak! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Siwon kepada bayangan di depannya yang tak lain adalah bayangannya sendiri.

"Ini juga kenapa?!" Siwon memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ingin meledak.

"Kau sepertinya marah pada kami karena tidak dapat melanjutkannya." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu mengejutkannya. Ia menoreh ke asal suara dan menemukan sang ayah tengah menyender pada pintu seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ayah! Sejak kapan kau disana?"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Jadi bagaimana sikap Siwon kepadamu, Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Nyonya Choi dengan lembut.

"Dia sangat baik, Bu." Jawab Kyuhyun membalas senyuman tulus dari calon mertuanya itu.

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" Mata Nyonya Choi memicing, mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata jernih Kyuhyun. Namun, tidak ada.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Bu. Siwon sangat baik padaku. Tadi saja, aku pura-pura pingsan dia sangat khawatir seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian lucu tadi. Ia ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya, namun ia ingin juga menangis setelah mengingat kejadian setelah itu.

Ciuman pertamanya...

Di renggut oleh Siwon

"Ibu belum pernah melihat Siwon se-khawatir seperti itu kepada seseorang selain kami" Kyuhyun menatap Nyonya Choi bingung. Belum pernah?

"Belum pernah?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Nyonya Choi tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Kyuhyunnie, Siwon itu pribadi yang dingin dan jutek?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Nyonya Choi. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, 'kan?

"Yah, itu salah satu kenapa Ibu menjodohkan kalian?" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut bingung. Salah satu? Berarti banyak alasan dari orang tua Siwon untuk menjodohkan mereka?

"Salah satu? Tapi, apa hubungannya kepribadian diriku dan Siwon?" Nyonya Choi mengelus kembali surai eboni nan halus itu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat suka ketika tapak tangannya bertemu dengan surai lembut Kyuhyun.

"Karena kepribadianmu yang berisik dan ceria dapat membuat Siwon sedikit berubah." Benarkah? Si tampan bak aktor hollywood itu berubah karena dia? Perasaan bangga pun menyelimutinya.

Rona merah itu kembali muncul dari pipinya, dan Nyonya Choi menyadari akan hal itu. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sudah seperti wanita saja.

"Apa hanya itu alasan kalian menjodohkan kami?" Pancing Kyuhyun agar Nyonya Choi mmberitahunya lebih alasan mereka menjodohkannya dengan Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Nyonya Choi tegas.

"Alasan terbesar kami menikahkan kalian adalah karena kau..." Nyonya Choi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya tak sabaran.

"Karena kau memilikirahim seperti wanita, Kyuhyunnie" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Benarkah? Ia memiliki rahim?

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh perut ratanya. Di dalam sana, nantinya akan ada sebuah kehidupan, Buah cintanya dan... Siwon?

'Aishhh! Apanya yang 'Buah Cinta'? Kami saja tidak saling mencintai.' Memikirkan itu membuat Kyuhyun muram. Mengapa hatinya sakit saat suara pikiran logisnya berbicara seperti itu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Itu alasan terbesar kami, Kyuhyunnie" Nyonya Choi kembali tersenyum, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya berubah-rubah itu.

"Tapi, aku adalah seorang lelaki, Bu. Kenapa tidak dengan perempuan saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Nyonya Choi.

"Jika kami menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan, kami takut kalau pergaulan Siwon semakin rusak. Kau tahu, 'kan? Gadis di Korea ini sangat berbahaya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa ia sadari, Nyonya Choi tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

'Itu memang alasan terbesar, Kyuhyunnie. Namun, ada lagi alasan yang paling besar'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?" Tuding sang ayah sembarangan. Siwon menatap horror ke arah ayahnya itu. Ayahnya itu memang suka berbicara semena-mena.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang? Menyukainya saja tidak pernah, apalagi mencintainya" Bantah Siwon dengan nada suara yang agak di tinggikan membuat ayahnya sedikit berjengit.

"Tsk... Sampai kapan kau terus menghindari perasaanmu sendiri, hah?!" Siwon menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas.

Sekedar info, saat ini mereka tengah menikmati angin malam di balkon kamar yang di tempati Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon bingung dengan perasaannya, dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang muncul ini? Apakah cinta? Suka? Atau kasihan?

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah. Seharusnya kalian sudah dapat menentukan perasaan kalian sendiri." Ucap sang ayah tegas. Ayahnya ini bukannya mencari solusi, malah menceramahinya.

Tapi, Solusi untuk apa? Ah~ dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirannya. Hanya wajah polos Kyuhyun yang membayangi pikirannya sedari tadi.

'Ah~ kenapa wajah siput lambat itu yang memenuhi kepalaku?!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Ruang keluarga tiba-tiba saja terasa sunyi, walaupun ada empat nyawa disana. Entah mengapa, Siwon dan Kyuhyun merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kami melihat hubungan kalian semakin bagus..." Sang ayah pun mencairkan suasana aneh -menurut WonKyu- itu. Namun, perkataannya menggantung.

"Jadi, kami dan paman bibi Uri Kyuhyunnie sepakat..." Nyonya Choi melanjutkannya, tetapi masih menggantung. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memajukan hari pernikahan kalian..." Siwon dan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan, tapi tidak berselang lama, anggukan itu di ganti dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya.

"MWO?!"

"Kami tahu kalian sangat senang, maka-nya kami memajukan hari pernikahan kalian." Ucap Nyonya Choi seraya tertawa kecil. Siwon menatap horror ke arah ibunya yang seenaknya menyimpulkan reaksinya.

"Jadi, hari pernikahan kalian akan di adakan tiga hari lagi." Ujar Tuan Choi merangkul bahu Nyonya Choi dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"MWO?!" Entahlah, sudah berapa 'MWO' yang mereka keluarkan sejak bersama.

"Tapi, itu terlalu cepat, Bu." Sanggah Kyuhyun, Siwon menimpalinya dengan anggukan.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak." Sahut Nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun memasang wajah nelangsa, Ia tidak bisa membantah orang tua.

"Tapi, Ibu, kami, 'kan..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Siwon-ah!" Peringat sang ayah memotong perkataan Siwon. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, meminta bantuan dari lelaki cantik itu, namun lelaki cantik itu malah memunduk.

'Oh, Astaga, ini membuatku pusing. Yak! Siput lambat, tolonglah aku!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terduduk diam di atas ranjang mereka. Sorot mata mereka menunjukan kekosongan.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya, lelaki cantik itu masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada frustasi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

Setelah memberitahukan hal tadi, Ayah dan Ibu Siwon berpamitan kepada mereka untuk pulang. Tiga hari lagi? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Para orang tua memang gila -menurut WonKyu-.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melawan kehendak mereka, Siwon" Respon Kyuhyun setelah Siwon lama menunggu responannya.

"Aku tahu untuk hal itu," Balas Siwon semakin muram. Siwon menorehkan ke palanya ke samping, Kyuhyun pun ikut menorehkan kepalanya. Sehingga, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun melarikan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. Ada apa dengan si preman cantik itu?

"Yak! Tolong aku mencari solusi!" Bentak Siwon dengan suara yang sedang, jadi tidak mengagetkan si preman cantik itu.

"Solusi? Solusi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali menorehkan kepalanya ke Siwon.

"Solusi agar pernikahan kita di undur" Jawab Siwon seraya meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, asal kalian tahu.

"Tetap saja kita akan menikah, Siwon!" Balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah frustasinya. Ia membaringkan dirinya, sebelum itu ia mengambil selimutnya lalu menyelimuti dirinya hingga ke puncak kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan tidur dulu! Cho Kyuhyun!" Protes Siwon. Tidak ada tanggapan dari balik selimut.

"Yak! Choi Kyuhyun!"

Owh, sepertinya Siwon mulai berani yah...

"Jangan merubah margaku seenak jidat lebarmu, Siwon!" Geram Kyuhyun dari balik selimutnya. Siwon yang mendengarnya pun melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Oh, Choi Kyuhyun, jidat ku tidak lebar dan aku pikir kau sedang merona di sana kekeke" Kekeh Siwon. Tangan besarnya, melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dari luar selimut. Hidungnya berada di rambut Kyuhyun, ia dapat mencium aroma Apple Mint yang segar.

'Aroma shampoo-nya wanita sekali. Tapi, memabukan... ada apa denganku?'

Kyuhyun menyumpahi Siwon karena sudah membuat wajahnya merona hebat seperti sekarang ini.

"Choi Kyuhyun, ayolah istriku sayang~" Goda Siwon yang berusaha menyingkap selimut Kyuhyun, namun lelaki cantik itu menahan selimutnya.

"Sialan kau, Choi Siwon!" Umpat Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Sedangkan, Siwon tertawa keras hingga menggelegar keluar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, ini FF aneh bin gaje banget yahh... maaf kalau kurang memuaskan yaaahhh... tapi, seenggaknya aku udah update hahaha... maaf kalau pendek lagi yahh hehe... nih udah di edit. Tapi, maaf kalau masih ada banyak typo yahh… hahaha lupa kalau masih ada yang WonKyu vernya di publish tadi hahahaha… maaf kalau ada lagi nama-nama yang belum di rubah dan pendeskripsiannya kurang tepat atau apalah ya.**

 **Makasih.**


	4. Chapter 3

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 3 : Weeding's Day**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Hari Pernikahan…"_

 **7.30 AM**

Burung-burung di angkasa mulai berkicau menimbulkan suara berisik nan mengganggu. Cahaya mentari memasuki celah jendela kamar yangnbesarnya sudah seperti kamar-kamar para raja bangsawan.

Gorden yang masih tertutup tidak membuat kedua calon suami-istri yang sedang berpelukan dalam selimut ini terjaga.

Untung saja, hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi mereka tidak perlu susah payah harus pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Enghh" Lenguh Kyuhyun mulai terjaga dari tidurnya, bukannya malah bangun, dirinya malah semakin menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan si otak mesum itu.

Dahinya berkerut, mata bulatnya membulat besar saat menyadari bahwa posisi Siwon dan dirinya sangat intim, apalagi lengan besar Siwon memeluknya sangat erat.

"Hei, pemalas! Bangunlah! Lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" Omel Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Siwon.

Siwon melihat ke bawahnya, di sana Kyuhyun sedang mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kembali menyeringai, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun tambah erat membuat wajah Kyuhyun menempel di dada bidangnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Choi Kyuhyun"

Oh, ternyata dia masih tetap ingin mengerjai lelaki cantik yang menurutnya sangat nakal dan cerewet ini.

"Oh! Shit! Jangan mengubah margaku seenakmu!" Umpat Kyuhyun kembali tersulut emosi. Tangan lentik itu mendorong dada Siwon secara brutal, namun tenaga Siwon dan tenaganya tentu saja berbeda.

"Kyunnie~ aku mau morning kiss~" Pinta Siwon manja, tentunya dia hanya bercanda. Ia memajukan kedua belah bibirnya, matanya tertutup.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menggeram kesal. Sekelabat ide pun melintas dalam otaknya. Tangannya bersiap-siap di depan mulut Siwon. Dan...

PLAK

"OUCH! SIALAN KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar dengan tawa yang mengiringinya. Ia puas, sangat puas.

"TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGEMBALIKAN MARGAKU, OTAK MESUM!"

"AWAS SAJA KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2.15 PM**

Kyuhyun mengintip Siwon yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tv. Lelaki cantik itu sedikit meringis, ia takut Siwon masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Yah, tamparan tangannya pada bibir Siwon memang 'sedikit' kuat membuat lelaki tampan yang mempunyai tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu mengambek padanya. Lihatlah, bahkan sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Siwon mendiaminya.

Ia menarik nafas semaunya, memenuhi kantung paru-parunya dengan oksigen, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah Siwon, menduduki dirinya di samping Siwon

Siwon hanya mendeliknya tajam, tidak lama hanya berselang waktu beberapa detik dan setelah itu ia kembali ke layar televisi-nya yang menunjukan acara sepak bola.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan yang namanya bola. Matanya bergerak, mencari remot televisi.

Dan, ia pun menemukan benda panjang berbentuk balok itu, dengan sigap, lelaki cantik itu mengambil remot TV yang tepat berada di sebelah paha Siwon. Kemudian, ia mengganti channel TV.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Siapa yang mengganti channel favoritenya itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah tayangan drama yang membuatnya muak.

Ia menatap lelaki cantik yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu, lelaki cantik itu sedang bersila di atas sofa dengan bantal sofa menjadi penyanggah kedua sikunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang benda berbentuk seperti balok itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Tegur Siwon sedikit mendesis. Bulu pada tengkuk Kyuhyun seketika berdiri, namun ia segera menepis rasa itu dan tetap mempertahankan gengsinya itu.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak menganggu hidupku sehari saja?!" Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya membuat Siwon semakin kesal di buatnya.

"Hahaha itu hahaha lucu sekali hahaha" Siwon tetap menatap tajam lelaki cantik bermata bulat boneka itu. Yah, Kyuhyun hanya masa bodoh dengan lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini.

Tatapan tajam Siwon berubah menjadi heran saat Kyuhyun tetap tertawa, padahal drama yang di tayangkan menampilkan adegan perpisahan yang bisa saja membuat air mata meleleh. Otak Kyuhyun memang sedikit miring, harap maklum saja, oke?

"Hei! Orang gila! Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, huh?!" Kyuhyun hanya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Oh, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah kelewat tampan errr koreksi maksudnya kelewat cantik ini di katai gila oleh calon suaminya sendiri? Itu tidak lucu!

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia mengakui kalau Siwon itu adalah calon suaminya.

'Itu kenyataan, bukan?' Kata suara batinnya, Kyuhyun meringis.

'Memang. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengakuinya!' Bantah pikiran logisnya dan di setujui oleh anggukan Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin heran dengan lelaki cantik ini.

'Kau tadi mengakuinya!' Goda si batin tak terbantahkan.

'Tadi. Sekarang tidak!' Sanggah si pikiran logis.

'Tetap saja, kau mengakuinya!'

'Kubilang tidak!'

'Iya'

'Tidak'

'Iya!'

'Tid-'

"STOP!" Teriak Kyuhyun seraya menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangannya. Siwon membulatkan matanya terkejut, mulutnya bergumam tak enak.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus memanggil seorang pskiater kesini" Celetuk Siwon. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan lagi pun mencekik leher Siwon, yah tidak benar-benar mencekik sih.

Siwon menahan pinggang ramping itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun beranjak ke atas tubuh Siwon membuat dirinya berada di pangkuan Siwon dengan kedua tangan yang melekat di leher Siwon.

"Kau ingin akhhh membunuhku, Choi Kyuhyun?" Goda Siwon lagi.

'Shit! Pipiku panas! Sialan kau Siwon!'

Siwon menyeringai saat pipi chubby itu mulai merona karena ulahnya itu. Cekikan di lehernya melonggar, malah tidak terasa lagi.

Wajah cantik yang merona itu menunduk, Siwon semakin mengembangkan seringainya, dengan gesit, lelaki tampan itu membalikan posisinya, kini Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah kukungannya.

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali, bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan. Ah, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Di balik tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang TV dan ruang keluarga terdapat dua orang sepasang kekasih yang berjenis kelamin sama

"WOW! Pemandangan yang bagus sekali, ya, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Oh, Donghae, sampai kapan otakmu itu tidak di penuhi dengan hal berbau mesum, huh?!"

"Sampai ayam jantan bertelur hahaha"

"Bodoh!"

"Karenamu, Baby Monkey!"

"Oh Shit! Aku bukan monyet, Ikan!"

"Tetap saja kau adalah Baby Monkey-ku!"

"Sialan kau!"

Saking asiknya bersenda-gurau, pasangan aneh itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kini memasang wajah terkejut mereka.

"DONGHAE! EUNHYUK! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ah, itu... Kami... Engh... Yah, melihat hubungan kalian lebih jelas" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Eunhyuk memandangnya penuh malas.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan heran, lalu kembali memandang dua makhluk aneh di depan mereka. Si monyet hutan bersama kekasih ikannya ini.

"Kenapa adegan tadi tidak di lanjutkan saja?" Tanya Donghae setelahnya. Bunyi jangkrik pun terdengar di tengah-tengah mereka. Ada yang salah?

Donghae memasang wajah -sok- polosnya, sedangkan ketiga namja di dekatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar mereka membuat Donghae susah payah menelan salivanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Donghae takut-takut. Lelaki tampan yang mempunyai wajah kelewat tampan ini dapat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menarik nafas mereka, dan...

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Yak! Donghae! Berhenti mengunyah kue-nya! Itu untuk calon pengantin! Yak! Yak!" Siwon memijit pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipat tangannya.

Sekedar info, saat ini mereka telah berada di ruang makan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk membawa buah tangan berupa kue beras. Namun, yang pertama kali memakan kue beras itu adalah Donghae sendiri.

"Maaf BabyHyukkie, Kue-nya terlalu lezat" Kekeh Donghae menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Eunhyuk menatap tajam lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kau memakan kue yang lain. Jangan harap aku aku memberi jatahmu!" Seketika itu, Donghae langsung saja mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan 'jatah memakan' Eunhyuk. Upss

"Ini dia, kue untuk calon pengantin kita!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil mengantar piring yang di atasnya sudah diisi oleh kue beras buatan Eunhyuk ke atas meja makan atau lebih tepatnya di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun -pura-pura- tidak tahu. Jari-jari lentiknya mencuil sedikit kue tersebut. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal melihat lelaki cantik itu bersikap seperti itu lagi.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu apa?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Ia sangat suka melihat si Monyet hutan ini kesal.

"Aku bercanda, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau ini memang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda" Keluh Kyuhyun sedikit meringis, sedangkan Eunhyuk memelototinya membuat kedua matanya terlihat besar.

"Saat pertama kali mendengar berita kalian akan menikah dari paman dan bibi rasanya aku ingin menjedukkan kepala Donghae ke tembok" Tutur Eunhyuk menerawang. Donghae langsung menatap horror sang kekasih.

"Tega sekali kau kepada kekasih tampanmu ini, Eunhyuk sayang~" Eunhyuk muak dengan wajah Donghae yang pura-pura sedih itu. Oh god, keinginannya untuk menjedukan kepala Donghae ke tembok menjadi semakin besar.

"Diamlah, Hitam!" Bentak si Monyet hutan. Sang kekasih ikannya menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Annyeong~"

Keempat pemuda itu menorehkan kepala mereka kompak ke arah pembatas dapur. Di sana berdiri seorang lelaki cantik bersama seorang lelaki tampan berwajah oriental.

 _'Oh No... Setan berkumpul!'_

 _'God... Selamatkan rumahku!'_

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE! BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!" Teriakan Eunhyuk menggema.

"OH GOD! TAN HANGENG! BERHENTI BERBUAT MESUM!" Di susul oleh teriakan Heechul yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"LEE DONGHAE! LAKUKANLAH HAL YANG BERGUNA!"

"HANGENG! STOP IT!"

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gusar, pasalnya kedua pasangan abnormal di depannya ini sungguh membuat masalah di rumahnya. Ia menatap Siwon, lelaki tampan itu menggidikan bahunya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Kalian diamlah! Jangan berbuat tidak senonoh rumah kami!" Omel Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, mengomeli kedua pasangan yang sedang berbuat mesum di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Seketika itu, kedua pasangan atau lebih tepatnya kedua seme yang tengah mencumbu uke mereka itu berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Lalu, menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah salah.

Oh, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggaruk wajah kedua pemuda tampan ini dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Ugh! Kau ini seperti baru mengenal kami, Kyunnie" Kedua pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda itu mengeluarkan cengiran mereka dan berusaha membujuk lelaki cantik yang mempunyai mata bak boneka itu.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Kyuhyun menatap horror kepada dua iblis yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan mungilnya.

"Kau tidak cantik lagi kalau marah-marah, Kyunnie." Seketika itu Kyuhyun merasa perutnya mual. Dia tampan, bukan cantik. Tolong sadarkan kedua lelaki abnormal ini.

"Ah, kalian sudah lima jam berada di rumah kami. Tidak kah kalian ingin pulang?" Seluruh mata langsung terfokus ke suara baritone itu. Sang empu hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kau mengusir kami?" Tanya Hangeng tak percaya.

"Itu kalimat pengusiran terhalus yang pernah aku dengar," Sengit Donghae sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Kau benar, Siwon-ah! Kami sudah terlalu lama disini," Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba. Melompat berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan Hangeng. Mata indahnya mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk agar melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti pun, ikut-ikutan. "Donghae-ah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya? Ayo" Eunhyul segera menyeret Donghae, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae sendiri.

"Aku juga ya... selamat bersenang-senang!" Kemudian di susul dengan Heechul. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana, pasangan WonKyu bisa melihat kerlingan mata nakal dari Heechul.

Apa maksud dari lelaki cantik itu.

Selepas, kedua pasangan abnormal itu meninggalkan rumah besar mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa rumah mereka, kini sangat sangat sangat berantakan.

Kantong snack yang sudah kosong berserakan di lantai, bahkan dapur mereka lebih parah dari ruang tamu. Seperti, kapal pecah saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, besok, saat ia menginjakan kaki di kelasnya, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membuat kedua pasangan abnormal itu pelajaran. Siapapun, tolong ingatkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Siwon tampak frustasi melihat isi rumah mewahnya berantakan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di panggil kepalanya ke lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini. "Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Selamat bekerja!"

"Kau juga, Siwon" Balas Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berpencar, membagi pekerjaan satu sama lain. Jika kalian memandangnha sekilas, mereka tampak seperti suami-istri yang tengah dalam masa manisnya pernikahan.

Oh, Oh, lihat, lihat, bahkan si istri mengelap peluh di pelipis sang suami dengan sapu tangannya. Sepertinya, mereka mulai out of character, ya? Tapi, tentu saja ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Seakan menyadari perilaku anehnya itu, Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"CEPAT LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU, CHOI SIWON" Siwon kembali tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"BAIKLAH, CHOI KYUHYUN"

"KUPERINGATI SEKALI LAGI! JANGAN MERUBAH MARGA-KU!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ahh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Pinggangku terasa akan patah" Seru Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang sudah mengilap, membiarkan kain pel tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

"Tsk... Dasar malas!" Siwon yang sudah selesai, dan kebetulan juga akan menaruh kain pel yang ia pegang pun mengambil kain pel Kyuhyun. Kemudian, menaruhnya di tempat semestinya.

"Arghhh! Aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka berempat menderita besok!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Giginya bergemelatuk, tangan terkepal, dan wajahnya menahan amarah.

"Hei! Bangunlah!" Siwon yang sudah kembali mentoel bokong Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring telungkup dengan jempol kakinya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas beratnya, terpaksa ia melakukan ini, yah dari pada lelaki cantik ini mengotori lantai dengan air liur, 'kan? Iuhhh itu jorok sekali.

"KYAAAAAA! CHOI SIWON! TURUNKAN AKU!" Histeris Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style. Ia meletakkan tubuh yang sedikit berat itu di atas sofa.

"Sudah mau aku membantumu." Dengus Siwon. Dia tidak marah, malah sekarang ia tengah memijit kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Terbalik sekali yah?

"Y-yak! S-siwon! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan tenggorokannya. Seketika itu, ia langsung terduduk dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon dari kakinya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Biarkan aku memijitmu, Kyu" Mata Siwon terfokus kepada kaki indah tanpa bulu itu. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Rona merah ini selalu mengangguku! Arghhh Tuhan, tolonglah aku ini'

"Apa kau lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon mendongakan kepalanya. Dahinya mengerinyit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya menunduk.

"Hei! Aku tanya, apakah kau lebih baik?" Ulang Siwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Huh?! N-ne aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih, Siwon" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Siwon membalasnya tak kalah tulus.

"Sama-sama, Choi Kyuhyun, Istriku sayang" Goda Siwon seraya bermain di dagu Kyuhyun. Seketika itu, air muka Kyuhyun berubah masam.

"YAK! CHOI SIWON!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Ahh itu sakit. Yak! Yak! Berhenti!"

"Rasakan itu, Choi!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Days Later (Weeding Day)**

"Aku terlihat aneh mengenakan gaun ini. Kenapa tidak tuxedo saja, Bibi?!" Protes Kyuhyun yang sedang mematut dirinya yang -menurutnya- terlihat aneh dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Ibumu bilang jika kau menikah dengan seorang pria, ia ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun putih. Ibumu pasti senang di surga sana." Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum saat bibinya itu kembali menerawang, mengenang kebersamaan bersama ibu kandung Kyuhyun.

"Apa ibu dan ayah akan senang di sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Ia ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum, ia ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya bangga kepadanya.

"Tentu saja mereka bangga dan senang kepadamu, Nak. Sangat." Kyuhyun segera memeluk sang bibi dengan erat. Air matanya jatuh, membiarkannya mengalir di pipi yang sudah dipolesi oleh bedak. Bibi Kyuhyun juga menangis.

"Sekarang ku harus membanggakan mereka, oke? Sekarang kau harus berjalan di atas karpet merah, biarkan pamanmu berjalan bersamamu," Ucap Bibi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, sang paman sudah mempersiapkan lengannya.

'Tuhan, aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia'

Dengan keyakinan yang besar, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang paman. Lalu, pamannya itu menuntunnya berjalan sampai ke atas atlar.

Di ujung sana, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan samar karena tudung putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Di sana, ia melihat Siwon dengan tuxedonya dan seorang pastur di belakang Siwon.

Entah mengapa, Siwon terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma di baluti tuxedo itu. Pipinya kembali memanas. Munafik, jika ia mengatakan Siwon jelek sekarang.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, Paman Kyuhyun memberikan tangan mungil Kyuhyun ke tangan Siwon, menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangannya membuat rona merah itu tampak sangat jelas sekarang.

pastur itu mulai membacakan sesuatu yang tak lain adalah mantra-mantra sakral. Pemasangan cincin pun sudah mereka laksanakan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat sang pastur menyuruh mereka berciuman untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan ini.

 **DEG**

Detak jantung mereka yang berdugem ria itu membuat mereka sedikit canggung dan salah tingkah.

Di kursi paling depan itu terdapat kedua pasangan yang kemarin baru saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun hukum. Yah, dengan menjadikan kedua pasangan itu sebagai pelayan dadakan mereka berdua hahaha.

Hangeng, Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tersenyum melihat kedua mempelai di atas atlar. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa kedua lelaki berbeda paras, watak, dan tinggi badan itu bisa menikah. Tuhan memang selalu memberikan kejutan.

"Kapan kita bisa di atas sana, Heechullie?" Hangeng membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Heechul berada di posisi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ah, itu hal terindah untuknya.

"Suatu saat nanti, Hangeng-ah. Aku yakin itu," Heechul bergelut manja di lengan Hangeng seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hangeng, Hangeng menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Heechul yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku iri pada mereka, Hyukkie," Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas jemari Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir di sana.

 _'Aku juga, Hae-ah. Aku juga iri pada mereka. Aku ingin kita secepatnya berada di atas sana, tentu saja bersama-mu'_

Siwon membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah lelaki cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang memerah itu tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah tomat yang dapat Siwon lihat dengan jelas.

Lelaki tampan itu menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun, menuntun mata Kyuhyun agar bertemu dengan matanya. Para tamu undangan merasa nafas mereka tercekat melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir mereka telah bersatu, tidak ada nafsu di sana, tidak ada yang berani membuka mata, biarlah mereka menikmatinya dengan menutup mata mereka.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, mendalamkan ciumannya, Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa kehilangan nafasnya pun segera mendorong dada Siwon.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan besar itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengamati wajah para tamu undangan, ia tersenyum ketika menemukan sahabat-sahabat 'bodoh'-nya itu sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Kemudian, ia dapat melihat bibi dan pamannya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Kyuhyun juga melihat bibinya tengah menyeka air mata menggunakan jempol tangannya.

'Ibu, ayah, kalian senang, 'kan di surga sana?' Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya yang sudah berada di ujung sudut matanya.

Siwon merangkul pundak lelaki cantik yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, merasa di tatap oleh lelaki cantik itu, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang sangat jarang di tampilkannya.

Tolong, bunuh Kyuhyun! Ia tidak mau terbunuh karena jantungnya ini tengah menganianya. Okay, ini memang lebai.

Tapi, di dalam hati mereka paling dalam ada sebuah rasa senang saat mereka sudah menyandang status suami-istri. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, suami-suami? Hahaha.

 **^^Berrykyu^^**

Acara pun di lanjutkan dengan acara menjamu para tamu undangan untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah di sediakan.

Siwon yang langsung turun tangan menjamu tamu undangan. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun hanya mengekorinya saja.

"Hey! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Kyu!" Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba dengan pelukan yang erat, kemudian di susul oleh lelaki cantiknya dan pasangan mesum itu, HaeHyuk.

"Y-yak! Se-sak! Lepash!" Kyuhyun meronta dari pelukan maut keempat sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Kyunnie~" Seru Heechul dengan nada gemasnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Argh! Yak! Itu sakit, Heechul Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Heechul tertawa, baru kali ini Kyuhyun mau bersikap imut di depan umum. Kalian tahu? Itu sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku ada membawa kamera digital-ku." Kata Donghae menginterupsi yang lainnya termasuk Siwon yang tadi masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman ayahnya atau teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam pembicaraan lima manusia -menurut Siwon- aneh itu.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Hangeng yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan suatu hal. Kemudian, mereka tersenyum ahh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang horror kedua lelaki tampan mesum di depan mereka itu.

"LEE DONGHAE! TAN HANGENG!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **9.45 PM**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada dalam jalan pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka sudah berganti baju di ruang ganti tadi.

Mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah pada persimpangan jalan menyala. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lelaki cantik itu tertidur pulas di sana.

Senyuman terukir di bibir Siwon ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap, terlihat sangat polos dan indah.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Siwon!' Pikiran logis Siwon memperingati dirinya.

"Emnghh" Igau Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengerut, peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Perlahan, Siwon mencondongkan badannya, lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun.

Dengan ajaib, Kyuhyun langsung berhenti mengigau dan kembali lagi dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Sudah tidak mimpi buruk lagi, 'kan? Tidurlah~" Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus surai kelam nan halus milik Kyuhyun.

Lampu merah telah berganti menjadi lampu hijau, Siwon segera kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya setelah memparkirkan mobilnya di bagasi. Ia mengitari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu jok penumpang.

Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara tengkuk dan lutut belakang Kyuhyun dan langsung mengangkatnya.

Kaki panjangnya menutup pintu itu dengan susah payah tentunya.

KRIET

Pintu kamar berdecit, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Tentu saja, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang di gendongannya.

Dengan perlahan, Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang yang biasa di tiduri oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa, melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang masih menempel

pada kaki Kyuhyun dan mengganti baju Kyuhyun dengan piyama yang sudah ia pilihkan.

"Sshh... Ini orang tidur mati atau tidur pingsan?" Monolog Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar heran. Tangannya masih sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon membesar saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Oh, astaga, bahkan dada wanita yang besar bak bola kaki itu kalah indahnya dengan dada rata di depannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang berjudul 'Mari Kita Buka Pakaian Kyuhyun'

APA?! Judul macam apa itu?!

Setelah selesai mengemasi apa yang ada pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, melupakan pakaian Kyuhyun yang berserakan di lantai.

Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada dua pasangan abstrak itu karena sudah mau memberikan keterangan izin kepada mereka berdua selama beberapa hari ke depan di absensi kelas.

Matanya pun tertutup kala rasa kantuk tidak bisa lagi di tahan.

"Jalja, Kyu!" Lirihnya, dan ia pun menyusul Kyuhyun terbang ke alam-alam mimpi yang indah.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7.45 AM**

Mentari telah menyinari seluruh kota seoul. Burung-burung telah berkicau ria di atas langit yang menunjukan warna biru dengan awan putihnya.

Jendela kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terbuka membuat cahaya mentari yang sudah menyengat itu masuk ke dalambya dan menerangi wajah keduanya.

"Enghh" Lenguh Kyuhyun yang terganggu dengan sinar mentari itu. Kakinya menggaruk kaki yang lain. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang di kiranya guling.

"Kenapa datar? Kenapa besar sekali?" Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merapatkan diri pada 'gulingnya' itu.

Mata bonekanya mulai terbuka. Kemudian mengerejap-rejap imut, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retina matanya.

Matanya membula besar, sangat besar,

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

'Gulingnya' itu yang tak lain adalah Siwon yang sedang topless langsung terduduk karena ia terkejut dengan teriakan maut Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Bodoh! Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi!" Protes Siwon yang masih merasa matanya belum mau terbuka.

"Kau apakan aku tadi malam?!" Tanya Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban dari Siwon. Kedua tangannya bersilangan di dada.

Matanya tambah membesar tatkala melihat bajunya yang ia kenakan tadi malam berserakan di lantai.

"CHOI-SI-WON!"

"ADA APA?!" Balas Siwon tidak mau mengalah.

"KU-TANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI MALAM, SIALAN!"

Mata Siwon yang sedari tadi tertutup pun terbuka dan menemukan Kyuhyun telah di ujung ranjang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kesadarannya langsung pulih saat melihat bajunya dan baju Kyuhyun berserakan di lantai.

Ia langsung saja berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mereka yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyusulnya berlari, mengejar Siwon tanpa henti.

"KAU BERMACAM-MACAM DENGANKU TADI MALAM, 'KAN?!"

"DEMI TUHAN, KYU. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYENTUHMU!"

"PEMBUAL! KENAPA BAJUKU BERSERAKAN DI LANTAI, HUH?!"

"KALA ITU AKU MALAS BERJALAN KE MESIN CUCI!"

"JADI, KAU MENGGANTI PAKAIAN KU?!"

"IYA! Astaga! Kenapa aku memberitahunya!" Bisik Siwon pelan namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarkannya. Ia kembali mengejar Siwon yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"YAK! CHOI SIWON! AAAAHHHH TUBUHKU TAK PERAWAN LAGI!"

"AKU HANYA MELIHATNYA SEDIKIT! AKU TAK BERNAFSU PADA TUBUHMU!"

"APA?! SIALAN KAU, CHOI SIWON! HUWAAAA!"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas saling bersahutan di seluruh penjuru rumah besar itu. Dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti wanita yang kedapatan datang bulan dan Siwon sebagai tuduhan pemerkosaan.

Apa? Pemerkosaan? Siwon meminta bantuan untuk menenggelamkan author yang sudah memfinahnya ini ke dasar laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hehehe annyeong! Nih dah update… maaf ya kalau masih ada nama siapapun dari ChanBaek Ver yang masih ngikut ke sini yahh hehehe padahal dah aku edit seteliti mungkin dan maaf untuk kependekan dari FF ini yah… semoga kalian gak bosan baca FF ini ya hahaha…**

 **Kemungkinan, minggu depan lagi ngepublishnya, yah masih tergantung dengan moodnya sih. Berharap aja nih mood tetap stabil hahaha…**

 **Maafkan aku karena belum ngelanjutin yang lain. Yang lain masih dalam masa proses pengetikan dan lagi-lagi tergantung denagn moodnya Berry hahaha..**

 **Selamat membaca aja yaa**

 **Makasih.**


	5. Chapter 4

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 4 : I Love You**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, NoChild, Sex Secene, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Sudah! Hosh... Hosh... aku sudah lelah hosh..." Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokongnya kasar ke sofa di ruang keluarga.

Siwon yang berada di depannya namun terhalang dengan meja kaca. Nafas Siwon memburu, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Jujur saja! Kau pasti mengapa apa kan tubuhku, 'kan?!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih saja mempermasalahkan hal tadi.

Hei! Itu menyangkut keperawanan dirinya! Apa hubungannya? Bukannya Siwon adalah suaminya?

"Aku tidak me-"

"Kau memperkosaku, 'kan?!" Tuduh Kyuhyun sembarangan. Siwon membesarkan matanya, tak terima dengan tuduhan dari Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bernafsu dengan tubuhmu. Lagipula, mana ada suami memperkosa istrinya." Siwon membela dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang mau di tuduh seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, berfikir sesuatu.

"Benar juga, ya? Mana ada suami memperkosa istrinya." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan mungkin seperti sebuah bisikan. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian lelaki tampan itu menyeringai.

"Ah... atau mungkin, istriku ini memang ingin ku apa-apakan. Iya'kan?" Goda Siwon membuat mata boneka itu membulat besar.

"A-apa? Y-YAK!" Pekik Kyuhyun tergagap karena ia gugup. Siwon menutup kedua telinganya, ahh ia rasa telinganya saat ini tengah berdengung ria.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Meja makan itu telah terisi penuh dengan makanan. Tentu saja, pasangan baru kita ini sedang asik menyantap makan siang mereka. Hah~ hari libur ini harus mereka manfaatkan.

"Kyu" Panggil Siwon yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Hm" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan membuat pipi chubbynya itu mengembung lucu.

"Bersiap-siaplah hari ini. Besok kita akan ke pulau Jeju." Ucap Siwon malas. Kyuhyun terdiam, ingin sekali ia tersedak sekarang. Tapi, saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk tersedak.

"Apah? Ke hehu? Kiha beduha (apa? Ke jeju? Kita berdua)?"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu itu, Siwon!" Peringat Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun secepat mungkin mengunyah habis makanan di dalam mulutnya, kemudian menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Kita ke Jeju? Hanya berdua?!"

"Tentu saja hanya berdua." Kata Siwon di sela-sela kunyahan kecilnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada ibu ayah atau bibi dan paman?" Tanya Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kata mereka ini adalah honeymoon, Kyu. Tidak mungkin mereka akan ikut. Dan, besok kita harus berlayar pagi-pagi sekali" Jawab Siwon dan berakhir dengan keluhannya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali? Pukul berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi banyak tanya seperti ini. Tentu saja, ini pengalaman pertamanya ke Jeju Land, pastinya akan menyenangkan, bukan?

"Pukul setengah lima pagi" Balas Siwon malas.

"APA?! PUKUL SETENGAH LIMA?!" Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan seluruh isi mulutnya saat mendengar pekikan yang menulikan telinga itu.

"Aku kan masih bergelung dalam selimut kalau kita pergi pada pukul setengah lima," Kata Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah frustasinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu, kalau perlu aku akan menyeretmu hingga ke kapal," Sahut Siwon yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan berani!" Tandas Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" Tantang Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengus, ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berperang mulut dengan Siwon

"Terserah..." Ucapnya ketus. Sedikit niat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun kembali muncul.

"Ah... Ternyata Choi Kyuhyun, Istriku ini, masih mengambek denganku... oh ayolah, sayang, kau terlihat muram saat ini" Keluh Siwon sedikit meringis. Tentu saja, lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti cuka itu.

"Diam, Choi Siwon! Dan, jangan merubah margaku!" Peringat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau! Kau memang seharunya memakai margaku di depan namamu, bukan? Karena sekarang kau adalah istriku!" Papar Siwon dengan suara yang tegas. Tunggu, berarti Siwon telah mengklaim diri Kyuhyun adalah miliknya?

Pipi Kyuhyun kembali berulah dengan mengeluarkan warna yang sekarang masuk ke daftar warna yang ia benci. Kau berlebihan sekali, Choi Kyuhyun

Stop! Kyuhyun tidak suka di panggil seperti itu! Ia benci ketika rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan marga Siwon sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya itu baik? Berarti Siwon mengakui dan menghargai posisi Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya, bukan?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, sepertinya suara pikiran logis dan batinnya benar-benar tidak sinkron sekarang.

'Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat pikiran dan batinku seperti ini, Choi Siwon!'

Sedangkan, Siwon telah kembali melahap makanannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia memang terlihat tenang, tetapi di dalam pikirannya kini berantakkan.

'Kau mengklaimnya, Choi Siwon!' Goda si batin.

'Tidak! Siwon tidak mengklaimnya, ia hanya berjaga-jaga!' Sahut si pikiran logisnya.

'Ey... berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak selingkuh? Posesif sekali, yah.'

'Dia memang benar istri Siwon, bukan?' Elak si pikiran. Namun, si batin belum mau menyerah dan akan terus membuat Siwon jujur pada perasaannya.

'Iya, dia memang istrimu. Tapi, bukannya kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Tapi, mengapa dengan santainya sekarang kau mengakuinya sebagai istri?'

'STOP! Kau diam saja!' Wajah Siwon memerah menahan amarah, karena godaan batinnya itu.

'Kau pasti akan mengakuinya kelak, Choi Siwon!' Ucap Batinnya yakin.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh ke arah Siwon yang tampaknya tertular virus gilanya.

"Yak, Choi Siwon! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Maaf..." Jawab Siwon lemah.

Yah, perkelahian tidak jelas antara si pikiran dan si batin memang membuatnya berakhir dengan lemah. Karena, si batin selalu memenangkannya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **5.15 AM**

Sepasang suami-istri dengan jenis kelamin yang sama itu masih berada di posisi ranjang masing-masing. Langit yang masih menunjukan warna hitam membuat mereka enggan membuka mata.

Tangan lentik Kyuhyun meraba-raba wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Won..." Panggil Kyuhyun masih dengan suara seraknya. namun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapati responan dari Siwon.

"Siwon..." Panggilnya lebih keras.

"Hm...?" Gumam Siwon yang merasa terganggu dalam mimpi indahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tunggu?! Kyuhyun?

Seketika itu mata Siwon langsung terbuka, dan seluruh nyawanya kembali dalam satu detik.

Ia mendudukan dirinya, setelah melarikan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Lalu, ia beralih meraih jam weker yang terletak di nakas yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Mata membulat besar, "KYUHYUN BANGUN! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Yah, kesan pertama dalam honeymoon yang buruk sekali. Entah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **10.45 AM**

Semilir angin laut berhembus di wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Lelaki cantik itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi angin laut yang sangat menyegarkan ini. apalagi, sambil melihat matahari yang semakin meninggi.

Untung saja, mereka dapat bergegas pergi dalam waktu lima belas menit. Tentu saja, Siwon meninggikan kecepatan mobilnya untuk cepat sampai ke pelabuhan.

Siwon berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di geladak kapal. Kalau di lihat-lihat, mereka seperti pasangan baru yang sangat harmonis, benar, 'kan?

Siwon melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan. Lalu, menyampirkannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Lelaki cantik itu terkesiap, ia membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memandang Siwon yang telah melarikan arah pandangannya.

Kyuhyun melayangkan senyuman manisnya ke arah Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mau ibu dan ayahku memarahiku kalau tahu kau sakit" Jelas Siwon membuat senyuman manis itu memudar.

Oke, Kyuhyun tidak jadi memuji makhluk tampan di depannya itu, padahal ia sudah memilih banyak kalimat pujian untuk Siwon.

"Aku tahu..." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya. Siwon meliriknya sedikit dengan lirikan bersalahnya.

Di lain tempat, ah atau lebih tepatnya di lain posisi pada kapal, terlihat empat pemuda yang sedang mengintip pasangan baru itu. Di leher masing-masing telah tergantung kamera digital mereka.

"Ah~ hoam~ aku masih mengantuk~ hmppttt" Seorang lelaki berjuluk ikan itu menguap besar dengan suara yang tak kalah besarnya. Dengan terpaksa, lelaki manis berjuluk monkey di sampingnya ini membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Bodoh! Kita bisa ketahuan!" Omel lelaki manis lainnya yang masih sibuk memotret moment-moment di depannya ini.

"Ah! Mereka so sweet sekali~ lihat! Lihat! Siwon gentleman sekali,"

Lelaki manis berparas cantik itu memekik tertahan. Pujian untuk Siwon membuat wajah seorang lelaki tampan berwajah oriental di sampingnya itu langsung muram.

"Kau memujinya, Heechullie!" Protes si wajah oriental. Si cinderella cantik itu hanya mendelik ke arahnya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

"Aku lelah!" Seru Hangeng -si wajah oriental- beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu pergi dari sana. Tentu saja, tak lupa membawa Donghae yang sama bosannya dengan dirinya.

Tunggu?! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke kapal tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon dan Kyuhyun?

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **#HaeHyuk Side**

"Donghae! Bangun! Donghae!" Eunhyuk terus saja mengguncang tubuh Donghae. Donghae masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menulikan telinganya.

"Donghae! Setengah jam lagi kapalnya akan berangkat!" Ujar Eunhyuk lagi. Tidak menyerah dengan usahanya.

"Hm..." Donghae menyahutnya dengan gumaman datarnya. Eunhyuk menggeram kesal. Terpaksa harus menggunakan cara yang terakhir.

"DONGHAE! BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah habis kesabaran. Donghae langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lalu, segera melompat berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Eunhyuk terkikik kecil. Tuhkan, pasti dengan cara itu Donghae akan segera menuruti perintahnya.

Sekedar info, Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu tinggal bersama di apartment Donghae. Yah, itu semua Donghae yang menyarankannya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama.

 **#HanChul Side**

"Hannie, bangun, sayang."

Tidak berbeda dengan pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul, mereka berdua juga tinggal bersama di apartment Donghae. Jadi, mereka berempatlah yang menempati apartment yang besar itu.

"Ada apa, Heechullie?" Tanya Hangeng masih dengan suara seraknya. Mata sabitnya masih terpejam.

"Bukannya kita harus mengikuti pasangan baru itu?" Heechul menyingkap selimut Hangeng yang kembali di tarik oleh sang empu.

Hangeng mendesah kesal ketika selimut yang tadinya berada di atas tubuhnya telah hilamg entah kemana.

"Hannie, Bangun!" Ujar Heechul mempertegas suaranya. Namun, percuma, si wajah oriental ini tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Baiklah, satu bulan ini kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu!" Ancam Heechul. Hangeng membuka matanya, ia mendudukan dirinya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

'Dasar para seme!'

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hey, Ikan Nemo! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja mereka?" Hangeng dan Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah kabin kapal dengan papan nama yang tertera 'WonKyu' di sana.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. Maklum, dia belum mempercepat sinyal otaknya, jadi dia sedikit lambat mencerna apa yang di maksud lelaki di depannya ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin rasanya ia mencampakkan Donghae dari kapal yang sedang mereka tumpangi ini.

"Aku membawa ini!" Hangeng merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukan benda berbentuk botol kecil itu tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau mereka akan mengamuk nanti?" Bisik Donghae menggeram. Hangeng menghela nafasnya, Donghae memang tidak bisa di ajak berkerja sama.

"Mereka akan berterima kasih kepada kita nanti," Kata Hangeng mencoba menyakinkan Donghae.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya satu kata itu pun terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Tidak salahnya, 'kan kalau mencoba terlebih dahulu?

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Lanjut Donghae menatap penasaran ke arah Hangeng. Lelaki berwajah oriental di depannya ini memang suka memberi banyak kejutan kepada orang lain.

"Ah, sebentar lagi makan siang, 'kan?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. Awalnya, Donghae belum mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Lalu, diikuti dengan seringaian Hangeng.

Sepertinya, pasangan baru kita perlu berhati-hati hari ini. Karena, si duo iblis telah beraksi.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hatchooo!" Suara bersinan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lucu menggema di koridor kapal itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah kabin milik mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon yang tampaknya khawatir kepada lelaki cantik itu.

"Mungkin, hanya flu semata... Hatchooo!" Kyuhyun kembali bersin. Mungkin, Siwon melupakan sesuatu bahwa Kyuhyun itu sedikit alergi kepada angin laut. Karena, setiap selesai menikmati semilir angin laut yang menyenangkan itu, Kyuhyun selalu saja bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

"Ugh! Dingin sekali," Keluh Kyuhyun seraya menggosokan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan di sana.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, tangannya menggapai pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan tubuh yang sedikit pendek darinya itu ke tubuhnya.

Sontak, Kyuhyun langsung menatap kaget lelaki tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sedangkan, Siwon berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Pipinya merona hebat, entah karena kedinginan atau hal lainnya.

Pelayaran yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sepertinya membuat pasangan ini semakin dekat saja, benar, 'kan?

CEKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu kabinnya yang di tempati dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Membawa tubuh ringkih dalam pelukannya itu ke ranjang mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat makan yang sudah tersedia penuh dan tertata rapih di atas meja.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tersenyum, "Kau juga belum."

"Hahahaha benar, ayo kita makan siang!" Ajak Siwon seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi, lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Mereka langsung melahap habis makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan rapih itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, mengambil minumannya sebagai pelancar makanan untuk lebih cepat masuk ke lambungnya.

"Kenyang sekali..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di kepala kursi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menunjukan reaksi yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon heran dengan prilaku aneh Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ahh... Akuhh Tidak enghh apa-apa" Jawab Kyuhyun susah payah. Siwon semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah errr desahan.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat sebanyak itu?" Siwon berusahan mengelap peluh yang terus keluar dari pelipis Kyuhyun.

Perlakuan Siwon tadi semakin memperburuk keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin menegang saat tangan Siwon menyentuh kulitnya.

"Panashhh enghh..."

Siwon membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu aneh yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun itu.

"Obat perangsang..." Lirih Siwon dengan mulut yang terbuka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Engh... Wonhh... Bagaimana ini?"

Siwon bersumpah, dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah berani membubuhi minuman Kyuhyun dengan obat perangsang itu.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya tertangkup di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Lelaki cantik itu membulatkan matanya ketika bibir tipis Siwon telah menempel di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon, membuat ciuman yang baru tahap menempel itu terlepas. Namun, tangkupan di pipi Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Kyu" Lirih Siwon dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia merasa, kini dirinya tengah di kuasai oleh nafsu.

"Apa enghhh maksud Hmmppppttt" Siwon kembali menyerang bibir cherry Kyuhyun, sebelum lelaki cantik bermata boneka itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi kali ini lebih ganas. Kyuhyun ingin mendorong Siwon lagi, tapi ia tidah tahu mengapa seluruh tubuhnya malah merespon sebaliknya.

Bunyi keciprak saliva mereka terdengar di dalam kabin yang berukuran luas itu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak perduli lagi dengan status 'musuh' mereka. Mereka tidak bisa lagi berpikir, karena seluruh pikiran mereka telah di kuasai oleh nafsu.

"Anghh... Won... Jangan digigit argh!" Erang Kyuhyun ketika ciuman Siwon berpindah ke leher putihnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memakan leher Kyuhyun dengan beringas membuat sang empu sedikit kewalahan melayani keberingasannya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun menyukai sentuhan ini. Yah, hanya tubuhnya yang menyukai sentuhan Siwon, namun pikirannya menolak sentuhan itu. Mau di apakan lagi? Tubuhnya ini perlu sentuhan. Sangat perlu.

Siwon membuka paksa pakaian Kyuhyun hingga robek, lalu mencampakannya ke sembarang arah.

Ciumannya semakin berani turun, kali ini dada dan perut rata Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran empuk. Jemari lentik milik Kyuhyun menyelip di balik kepala Siwon, meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Enghhh... Wonniehh... Shhh.. Cepatlah. Ini sangat panas engh" Rancau Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau. Siwon mengabaikannya dan tetap mengerjai tubuh atas Kyuhyun hingga ia puas memberi tanda kepemilikan itu di sekujur tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hawa panas yang mendera tubuhnya itu membantu Siwon melepaskan kancing kemeja dan resleting celana yang di kenakan oleh Siwon.

Siwon kembali memagut bibir mungil itu rakus, tangannya menyelip di kedua paha Kyuhyun. Menuntun kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon, sedangkan bibir mereka masih tetap menyatu.

Siwon berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka, membanting lembut tubuh yang ia gendong ala koala itu ke ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala Siwon untuk kembali menggerayangi lehernya, dengan senang hati, Siwon melakukannya.

"Ahh... Wonnie eunggh aku tak tahan lagi ouuhhh tolonglah"

Rasa panas itu kembali menyerang dirinya. Kini, penis mungil yang masih terbungkus underware itu menegang sempurna, dan Siwon menyadari akan hal itu.

Sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa juga kan? Sekalian membuat lelaki cantik dengan kegengsian yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir itu memohon-mohon kepada Siwon untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Tatap aku, Sayang"

Oh tidak, Siwon ingin mengerjainya. Kyuhyun melarikan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon. Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukan wajahnya yang memerah padam ini.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau lelaki tampan yang kini tengah berada di atasnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang cukup membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Siwon! Jangan ahh bermain-main" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mendesis. Ia merasa lubangnya sekarang tengah berkedut, meminta cepat diisi oleh benda panjang yang berada di antara selangkangan Siwon.

Ouh, pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun. Persetan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu.

Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuh Siwon ke samping, Siwon yang belum siap pun terguling ke bawah dan mereka pun berganti posisi.

Kyuhyun langsung menduduki area private Siwon itu, menggesekan penis Siwon yang berdiri gagah itu dengan lubang ketatnya.

Keduanya mendesis, merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entah, sejak kapan mereka sudah sepenuhnya telanjang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun memasukan penis besar Siwon ke dalam lubang ketatnya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

JLEB

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH"

Lelaki cantik itu memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit yang mendera lubangnya. Siwon memandang khawatir ke arahnya. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke bawah, namun penisnya masih tertanam sempurna di lubang ketat itu.

"Kau melakukannya ahhh tanpa pemanasan, Kyu!" Sengit Siwon yang di landa rasa ke khawatiran dan juga nikmat yang di rasakan oleh penisnya. Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya, salahkan saja Siwon yang bertele-tele.

Siwon menjilat air mata yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari pelupuk mata boneka itu.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Sebentar lagi, kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan." Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kyuhyun hingga hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya saja, kemudian menghentakannya kembali ke dalamnya membuat Kyuhyun memekik antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Ahhh... Wonnie! Enghhh di sanah ahh ku mohon ahh ahh ahh ahh"

Siwon mempercepat gerak pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sedang, ketika Kyuhyun sudah dapat mencapai titik puncaknya. Ia kembali melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun melayani ciuman dari sang suami.

Kyuhyun menggigit nakal bibir sang suami membuat suaminya itu semakin beringas. Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Siwon menahan seluruh rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu.

Siwon membiarkan punggungnya menjadi sasaran empuk dari cakaran-cakaran itu. Ia sedikit memelankan tempo gerak pinggulnya membuat cakaran itu tidak lagi terasa.

"I'm close enghhhh Wonniehh"

"Together ughhhh ahhhh Baby" Sahut Siwon dengan susah payah. Dan,

CROT

Tak lama kemudian, cairan Kyuhyun keluar lalu di susul oleh Siwon. Siwon rubuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama lelahnya. Rasa panas itu sudah menghilang, ia bernafas lega. Namun...

Siwon kembali bangkit dan menusuk-nusukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan hanya bisa kembali mendesah dan mendesah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Satu hal lagi yang Kyuhyun baru ketahui tentang Suaminya ini. Ternyata, Siwon itu kuat dalam bercinta, mungkin ia harus lebih mempersiapkan kondisinya jika ia bercinta kembali dengan Siwon.

Eh?! Bercinta kembali?! YANG BENAR SAJA?! Tunggu! Hei, kalian salah paham!

Kau menyukainya, Kyu. Jujurlah, jujur tidak membuat-mu mati, bukan? Namun, sayangnya kegengsian dari Cho ahh maksudku Choi Kyuhyun ini masih tetap menempel pada dirinya.

Yang jelas, yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu masing-masing saja. Bagaikan simbosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Langit menunjukan warna biru tuanya, deburan ombak terdengar menghempas pinggiran pelabuhan. Sedangkan, kapal yang di tumpangi sepasang enghh mungkin tiga pasangan itu sudah menepi sedari petang tadi.

"Kemana mereka? Kenapa belum keluar juga?" Monolog Eunhyuk seraya berjaga-jaga di depan kapal itu. Angin yang cukup kencang membuat rambut mereka berantakan.

"Shh... Dingin sekali. Sepertinya, Jeju dalam kondisi yang tidak baik saat ini" Ucap Heechul sambil menggesekan kedua tapak tangannya.

Sedangkan,

Donghae dan Hangeng hanya berdiri -sok- cool dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidung mereka, padahal dalam hati, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu. Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, 'kan?!" Eunhyuk menatap tajam kedua lelaki tampan di depannya itu. Heechul yang tahu apa maksud Eunhyuk, juga menatap Donghae dan Hangeng dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Hanya sedikit membubuhi sedikit obat perangsang di minuman Kyuhyun... AWWW!" Donghae menginjak kaki Hangeng, karena lelaki ikan itu membuka rencana 'baik' mereka tadi.

"APA?! Oh Gosh! Kalian sungguh bodoh!" Geram Heechul, tangannya terkepal ingin meninju kedua wajah tampan dari para seme itu.

Lain halnya yang terjadi di dalam kabin Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Pengantin baru kita ini masih tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Kyuhyun menggeliat sedikit, menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Siwon. Siwon yang merasakan pergerakan kecil Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka di balik balutan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga dada.

Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan tentunya sakit pada bagian bokongnya, apalagi pada lubangnya.

Tunggu?! Sakit pada lubangnya? Lubang apa? Lubang bokongnya? Benarkah!?

Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon. Siwon yang terganggu pun membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang serak. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak menyesal karena sudah di tiduri oleh sang suami, hanya saja, ia belum siap untuk menjadi ibu.

Ia sadar, bahwa ia menyukai ah tidak... mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mencintai sosok sang suami. Tapi, yah kalian tahu lah, kegengsiannya belum juga berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu..."

Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi relung hati Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun tertunduk.

"Kyu..."

Siwon menyentuh punggung telanjang Kyuhyun. Kemudian, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. Sudah di bilang kalau dia ini tidak menyesal melakukan hubungan intim bersama sang suami. Ia masih muda, emosinya masih mudah meledak, ia tidak mau anaknya berpikir kalau dia adalah ibu -atau panggilan apalah itu- yang jahat.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Maafkan aku..." Ujar Siwon parau. Hatinya kalut melihat air mata itu mulai menuruni pipi chubby sang istri.

"B-bukan itu... A-aku belum siap memiliki anak, Yeol" Lirih Kyuhyun, mungkin seperti bisikan. Namun, Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Anak? Kau bisa mengandung anak?" Tanya Siwon yang entah mengapa merasa senang mendengarnya.

Tentu saja, ia senang, Siwon menikah dengan lelaki yang bisa mengandung anak-anaknya. Itu terlihat... istimewa baginya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Siwon. Ia pikir Siwon tidak akan senang, namun sedetik kemudian mata bonekanya itu terbuka lebar saat Siwon langsung memeluknya erat. Bahkan, sangat erat.

"Yakhh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak ahh bisa bernapashh" Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon, tapi suami tampannya ini menahannya.

"Ah! Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang"

BLUSH

Sepertinya pipinya kembali memerah saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis itu lagi.

"Kau bukannya engh membenciku?" Siwon tersenyum. Pasangannya ini memang suka salah mengartikan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Kyu. Awalnya, aku adalah lelaki normal yang masih menyukai dada-dada besar seorang wanita?"

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar penjelasan yang masih belum di lanjutkan itu. Bagaimana tidak, suaminya ini menceritakan ketertarikan dirinya sendiri kepada para wanita.

"Aku terkejut saat ayah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria. Aku memang pertamanya sangat menolak habis-habisan perjodohan ini, apalagi saat tahu kau yang akan menjadi calon istriku..."

Bibir Kyuhyun semakin maju dan wajah itu bertambah masam. Siwon menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup kentara itu.

"Tapi, saat aku menghabiskan waktu belakangan ini bersamamu. Aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu perasaan yang tumbuh disini..."

Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk memegang dada kirinya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Siwon. Ia menunduk, kembali dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Hei, tatap orang ketika ia berbicara denganmu!" Ucap Siwon lembut. Ia menyukai ini, ketika Kyuhyun merona hebat akibat perlakuan dan panggilan manisnya.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, meniupnya sekilas membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"Aku menyukai.. tidak... aku mencintaimu, Sayangku"

BLUSH

Siwon ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah membubuhi minuman istrinya ini dengan obat perangsang. Yah, sepertinya.

"Won..."

"Hm?"

"Tutup itu mu!"

"Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya ahh mungkin merasakannya."

"YAK! SIALAN! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

"BAIKLAH, CHOI KYUHYUN SAYANG!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SAYANG"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hahaha sudah ku bilang kan, Donghae-ah, kalau mereka akan berterima kasih kepada kita." Ucap Hangeng setelah menutup pintu kabin itu lagi. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu sebelum dia tahu siapa yang membubuhi minuman Kyuhyun dengan obat perangsang. Jika mereka berdua tahu, mungkin rambut kita akan rontok"

Donghae bergidik ngeri saat mengingat keganasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini tidak menunjukan sikap premannya. Tapi, jika ia tahu kalau mereka lah yang melakukannya, pasti singa yang tertidur di dalam diri Kyuhyun akan bangkit.

Sudahlah, jangan membahas keganasan Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Hangeng suka merinding sendiri saat mengingat kejadian bangkitnya singa dalam diri Kyuhyun itu.

"Cepat. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Para uke pasti kedinginan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menghangatkan ukeku" Ujar Hangeng berlari ke arah jalan keluar, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih ternganga sendiri.

"Ini kata Heechul hyung tentang sifat kekasihnya yang sangat polos? Sepertinya, kepala Heechul hyung perlu di jedotkan ke tembok."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, berlari menyusul si albino itu.

 **TBC**

 **-Special Thanks For-**

 **TyaWuryWK | Jung NaeRa | Hanna shinjiseok | Diahretno | Sparkyu amore | anabelwonkyu | Eka Elf | MinGyuTae00 | shin min hyo | jihyunelf | LVenge | angel sparkyu | septianurmalit1 | chokyukies | | Guest | Desviana407 | hyunnie02 | Yong Do Jin 749 | Rnye | Arum Junnie | meotmeot | hanakahime | Nia101315 | Rnine21 | mifta cinya | penkyu | ina405 | lili | sparkyumihenecia | taenggoo | And Silent Readers ^^~**

 **Makasih banget untuk seluruh nama yang saya sebutin di atas. Dari chapter 1-5 ini. maaf kalau cerita ini semakin gak jelas atau apalah itu yah. Maaf kalau cerita ini lebih banyak ngecewainnya daripada nyenginnya. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha untuk tetap membuat FF ini terus tetap menarik di mata kalian. Makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu untuk baca FF ini yah. Aku gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang mau ngebaca ini.**

 **Di wattpad, FF ini sudah ada 16 part, jika di jadikan berchapter maka baru sampai chapter 4 ini hahaha. Jangan heran, jika mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka cukup cepat untuk di FFN. Kalau reader di wattpadku malah bilang ini kelambatan karena udah 16 part hahaha…**

 **Maaf lagi kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan satu lagi. itu apa yah, hmmm untuk adegan ranjangnya maaf banget aku lagi gak bisa ngebuatnya dan malah itu terkesan gak hot malah kaku banget ya? Maaf banget pokoknya. Ini cukup panjang untuk chit-chat seorang penulis amatir.**

 **Makasih semuanya.**


	6. Chapter 5

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 5 : Bad Honeymoon**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, NoChild, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Bulan madu yang buruk…"_

BRUGH

Kyuhyun menghemaskan kopernya ke lantai saat sudah memasuki kamar dari Villa milik keluarga Choi ini.

Untung saja, ayah Siwon sudah menyiapkan mobil saat mereka keluar dari pelabuhan itu. Jadi, mereka tak perlu lagi memanggil taxi.

"Aku lelah sekali..." Keluhnya dengan suara yang lirih. Siwon yang baru memasuki kamarnya dapat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menutup matanya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sangat kelelahan, apalagi lelaki cantik itu terus menjadi tawanan ranjangnya tadi.

"Hei! Mandilah! Dan ganti bajumu, Sayang" Ucap Siwon yang tengah mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaian yang ukurannya sangatlah besar itu.

"Biarkan aku sedikit bernafas, Won!" Sengit Kyuhyun mendesis sedikit. Tiba-tiba...

CEKLEK

Seorang lelaki berwajah oriental membuka pintu kamar mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung saja melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Apa kalian mempunyai makanan?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau lihat saja di kantung yang aku bawa tadi, Hangeng-ah... eh?" Kyuhyun mencerna nama yang ia sebutkan tagi, sama halnya dengan Siwon. Lalu, mereka serempak menatap lelaki berwajah oriental dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **FAMILY'S ROOM**

 **7.15 PM**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melipatkan ke dua tangan mereka di depan dada. Mata mereka menatap nyalang keempat lelaki berbeda paras di depan mereka ini.

"Kalian membuntuti kami?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sangat menyeramkan untuk keempat lelaki 'penguntit' itu.

"JAWAB!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengejutkan mereka semua, tak terkecuali Siwon.

"I-iya" Mereka berempat menjawabnya dengan serempak, tentunya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Siapa yang membubuhi minumanku dengan obat laknat itu?!" Sepasang mata dari Heechul dan Eunhyuk -dua lelaki dari empat lelaki itu- langsung memandang ke arah Donghae dan Hangeng -dua lelaki lainnya-.

Kyuhyun merasa amarahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubunnya, namun ia mencoba untuk mengontrolnya. Kalau ia tidak menahan emosinya ini, percayalah, tubuh Donghae dan Hangeng akan penuh lebam keesokan harinya.

Siwon hanya diam, menjadi penonton di antara mereka. Ia sedikit menyeringai tipis ke arah Donghae dan Hangeng ketika mulut Kyuhyun yang mempunyai tingkat kecerewetan tinggi itu mulai menjejali telinga mereka.

"Aishhh! Aku sangat ingin menyetrika wajah kalian sampai sedatar mungkin." Kyuhyun menggeram. Kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekati belakang sofa yang di duduki oleh Donghae dan Hangeng.

Air muka Donghae yang sudah menunjukan ketakutan, sedangkan Hangeng masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi Donghae bisa jamin kalau lelaki berwajah oriental itu juga ketakutan saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada kalian berdua, 'kan?" Bisik Kyuhyun dari balik leher mereka. Meniupkan nafasnya di kedua tengkuk lelaki yang mengaku seme itu.

Donghae dan Hangeng berjengit kaget, kaki mereka bergetar hebat. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, entah mengapa ia ingin tertawa melihat Donghae dan Hangeng yang sudah memucat karena ulahnya itu.

"Tidak mendengarnya, huh?! Apa aku harus melebarkan telinga kalian, huh?!"

"K-Kyu, maafkan kami, Hangeng tadi yang mengajakku untuk mengerjai kalian." Kata Donghae. Suaranya bergetar. Hangeng mendelik tajam ke arah Donghae. Bibir tipisnya menyumpah serapahi Donghae.

Kyuhyun kini menatap tajam ke arah Hangeng. Hangeng hanya menyengir kuda dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengerikan itu.

"Mian..."

Cengiran Hangeng langsung tergantikan dengan tatapan melasnya. Oh, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya akan segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat melihat tatapan melas dari Hangeng itu.

"Ah! Aku bisa gila!" Tukas Kyuhyun seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, di samping Siwon.

"Apa gunanya kalian disini?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada datarnya. Mencoba untuk menahan emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun itu.

"K-kami bisa membantu kalian selama kalian berada di Jeju," Jawab Hangeng dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau rasa bersalah terus melingkupi dirinya.

"Kami? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kalian berdua saja!" Heboh Heechul mendengar jawaban dari Hangeng.

Kami? Enak saja duo mesum itu. Mereka yang membuat masalah, mengapa jadi semuanya yang terkena imbasnya?

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut, Heechul Hyung. Kau juga membuntuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun, 'kan?!" Sergah Donghae dengan cepat. Heechul terdiam mendengarnya, yang di katakan Donghae seratus persen benar.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, langsung mendiamkan ketiga lelaki yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing.

"Aku, Donghae, Hangeng, dan juga Heechul hyung sekarang mempunyai salah kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Jadi, kita harus meminta maaf kepada mereka dengan cara apapun,"

Donghae, Hangeng, dan juga Heechul merasa bahwa Eunhyuk sekarang berbicara seperti bocah-bocah sekitar lima tahunan. Pemilihan kalimat yang cukup sederhana dan polos untuk seumurannya.

Eunhyuk mengerejapkan matanya imut saat seluruh mata terjatuh padanya. Ada yang salah memangnya?. Pikirnya seperti itu.

"Pulanglah..." Kata Kyuhyun melembut di tengah-tengah kesunyian.

'Enak saja anak ini menyuruh kami pulang setelah mengikuti mereka seperti seorang penguntit.' Geram Heechul dalam batinnya. Giginya bergemelatuk seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dan dia hampir kehilangan kendali untuk tertawa saat itu juga. Hei! Lihatlah, wajah Heechul ketika marah sangatlah lucu menurutnya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **4.50 PM**

Jarak antara Villa keluarga Choi dan pantai tidak lah jauh, hanya membutuhkan berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari Villa.

Hamparan air berwarna biru laut terlihat indah, hempasan gelombang di pasir putih pantai itu meninggalkan beberapa hewan laut di sana.

Kyuhyun berlari ke bibir pantai, tentunya dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

Kaki telanjangnya merasakan hempasan gelombang yang cukup kuat membuatnya kadang kesusahan mencapai keseimbangan.

"Siwonnie! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang sibuk menatap sang istri dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya.

Alis Siwon mengkerut saat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, jemari lentik itu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menghampiri sang empu.

Siwon berlari ke arahnya dengan kaki panjangnya. Setelah sampai di sana, Siwon menemukan banyak sekali kerang mutiara.

"Mau kau apakan kerang-kerang itu, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon, kemudian berjongkok, mengikuti sang istri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benang itu?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbekal benang dari Villa dan aku membawanya kemari untuk membuat gelang mutiara," Lagi-lagi alis Siwon berkerut bingung. Istrinya ini sungguh kekanakan.

"Untuk siapa akan kau berikan?" Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi suka bertanya.

"Untuk anak-anak kita kelak..." Hati Siwon terenyuh. Sorot mata boneka itu itu susah di ungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Senyum itu sangat tulus.

Tanpa sadar, Siwon tersenyum lembut, air matanya terasa akan jatuh saat itu juga.

Dirinya terharu, bahkan anak mereka saja belum hadir, Kyuhyun telah membuatkan buah hati mereka gelang mutiara yang tampak sederhana, namun bernilai besar itu.

Jemari lentik itu terlihat antusias memasukan satu persatu mutiara itu ke dalam benang bening yang tadi ia bawa. Namun, benang itu ada dua dengan ukuran yang sama. Dua? Untuk apa yang satunya itu?

"Kau orang tua yang baik, Sayang." Ucap Siwon lembut. Ia menangkupkan pipi chubby itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Otomatis, mata Kyuhyun ikut terpejam. Dan...

CHUP

"Indah sekali, ya, Hannie" Ucap Heechul dengan mata cantiknya yang sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Kau benar, Heechullie" Hangeng menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

"Kita harus, mengabadikan moment ini terus." Donghae yang membawa kameranya segera memotret pemandangan indah itu.

"Paman dan Bibi harus mengetahui ini" Gumam Eunhyuk merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Hallo, Bibi..." Ucap Eunhyuk antusias.

"Ya, Hyukkie, Ada apa?" Suara wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana menyahut lembut.

"Sepertinya, pilihan Bibi dan Paman untuk Siwon memang yang terbaik..." Alis wanita paruh baya itu mengerut bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa, Hyukkie?" Tanya Nyonya Choi dengan suara yang masih sama lembutnya.

"Bibi tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat!" Seru Eunhyuk tertahan saat kembali melihat moment indah di depannya, di mana Siwon mengelus lembut surai kelam Kyuhyun.

Wajah Nyonya Choi berubah menjadi antusias, membuat sang suami yang tengah menikmati teh hangatnya bingung sendiri.

"Kau memangnya melihat apa, Eunhyuk-ah?!" Nyonya Choi bertanya tak sabaran.

Orang tua Siwon sudah tahu, malahan mereka yang mnyuruh kedua pasangan abnormal itu untuk mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai ke pulau Jeju

"Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang bersama-sama membuat gelang mutiara. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat manis!" Jerit Eunhyuk diiringi jeritan tertahan Nyonya Choi.

Tuan Choi yang melihat istrinya menjerit tertahan itu semakin memandang aneh sang istri, sedangkan Nyonya Choi hanya sedikit mendelik ke arah Tuan Choi.

"Ahhh... Bibi bisa bayangkan bagaimana manisnya mereka?!" Lanjut Eunhyuk lagi menambah jeritan dari Nyonya Choi.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus banyak memotret moment indah mereka, oke?" Kata Nyonya Choi.

"Oke, Bibi! Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan senang hati kami melakukannya untuk Bibi" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Sama-sama, Bibi. Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya, Bi. Annyeong~" Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan.

"Nado annyeong~" Nyonya Choi menutup teleponnya, lalu beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan sang suami dengan tanda tanya besar di pikiran sang suami.

Kita kembali ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang hampir menyelesaikan gelang mutiara itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya jadi juga!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya menunjukan gelang kecil di tangannya kepada Siwon. Sedangkan, Siwon masih sibuk mengikat gelang itu.

"Kau belum jadi, Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Siwon. Ia tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesusahan Siwon.

"Kemarikan! Perhatikan baik-baik, ya?" Kyuhyun menarik gelang yang hampir jadi itu dari tangan Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan baik-baik ketika jemari lentik itu mulai mengikat ujung benang itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Wah! Kau memang berbakat, Sayang!" Ujar Siwon terpukau melihatnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini bukan bakat, Won!" Tukas Kyuhyun mulai berdiri kembali dan membersihkan celananya dari pasir putih itu.

"Tapi, kau memang berbakat membuatku terpukau, Sayang"

HUP

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon!" Pekik Kyuhyun seraya memukul dada Siwon dengan pukulan sayang tentunya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana, Sayang!" Sahut Siwon terlihat santai. Ia semakin cepat berjalan ke air. Semakin dalam Siwon membawanya masuk ke dalam air, semakin nyaring pekikan Kyuhyun.

BYUR

Kyuhyun segera berenang ke permukaan saat Siwon melepaskan gendongannya. Ia memukuli Siwon dengan cukup kuat, membuat Siwon mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau membuatku takut akan kehilangan dua gelang ini!" Marah Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan kedua gelang kecil itu ke hadapan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku sayang... Maafkan Daddy juga, Nak." Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon saat suaminya itu berbicara di depan perut ratanya.

"Dia belum ada!" Kata Kyuhyun cemberut. Siwon terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita membuatnya berada di dalam sini!" Siwon mengelus lembut perut rata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memelototinya.

Siwon yang mengetahui itu segera berlari ke luar dari air itu.

Kyuhyun mengejarnya, walaupun dengan susah payah, karena kakinya terasa berat di dalam air, apalagi kakinya ini lebih pendek dari kaki Siwon.

"Yak!" Teriak Kyuhyun susah payah. Di darat sana Siwon terlihat mengoloknya, terkadang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau akan mati setelah ini!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi semakin meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menangkap suaminya yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang dari kakinya.

"Kau lelah ya, Baby" Goda Siwon mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang terduduk menghadap hamparan laut luas.

"Stop it! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Geram Kyuhyun menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Baiklah, Choi Kyuhyun!" Ucap Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jangan merubah margaku!" Geram Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku menyukainya, Sayang" Sahut Siwon kembali menggoda istrinya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Margaku adalah kehormatanku!" Siwon terkekeh mendengar protesan dari istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Sayang. Kau jangan khawatir, Nona Choi" Niatan menggoda Kyuhyun kembali lagi sepertinya.

"Sialan kau, Choi!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho sayang"

Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun mesra. Keduanya menikmati detik-detik tenggelamnya raja siang itu ke ufuk barat sana.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah," Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sunset indah di depannya itu. Pulau Jeju memang surga dunia.

"Kau lebih indah" Sahut Siwon refleks dengan jawaban yang asal tentunya.

Asal kalian tahu, sedari tadi Siwon hanya memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat indah melebihi apapun.

"Dan juga tampan" Lanjut Kyuhyun girang.

"No, no, no. Kau itu cantik. Ingat?! C-A-N-T-I-K. Dan juga manis tentunya" Siwon mengeja kata 'cantik' tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dimana letak ketampanannya? Siwon juga bingung.

"Aku laki-laki! Aku tampan, bukan cantik ataupun manis!" Sahut Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun ini. Astaga, perutnya sampai sakit.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Bodoh!" Maki Kyuhyun semakin cemberut. Ah, kalian bisa bayangkan, 'kan, bagaimana wajah cantik dan manis Kyuhyun saat ini?

CHUP

Siwon mencium gemas pipi Chubby itu, menggunyal-gunyal pipi Kyuhyun membuat sang empu terlihat terkejut dan risih setelahnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI!"

Keempat lelaki di balik semak-semak itu menahan tertawa mereka. Apalagi, Hangeng yang tertawa tanpa suara seraya memegang perutnya, saking geli tawanya, Hangeng terbaring di atas rerumputan. Tak berbeda dengan ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Kita mendapatkan banyak foto hari ini." Donghae bersuara.

"Ambilah sebanyak-banyaknya, Hae-ah" Ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie sayang" Sahut Donghae kembali ke pekerjaan sementaranya lagi. Pekerjaan apalagi selain menjadi fotographer WonKyu mendadak.

Kembali lagi ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berbaikan ini. Malahan, Siwon terlihat berbaring di atas paha Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Panggil Siwon melembut.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Jemari lentiknya mengelus surai yang sama kelamnya dengan miliknya itu.

"Aku harap kebahagiaan ini selalu ada pada kita. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia saat ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun pun seperti itu.

"Aku juga bahagia, Siwon. Tapi, tidak mungkin kebahagiaan selalu berpihak kepada kita," Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Siwon yang semulanya melihat hamparan laut di depannya kembali teralihkan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, jemarinya masih mengelus lembut surai Siwon.

"Pelangi terindah akan kita lihat setelah badai hujan paling besar mereda. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Kyuhyun balik tanya, namun Siwon dapat menangkap jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku mengerti, Sayang" Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terpejam, menikmati sentuhannya.

"Aku yakin, nantinya kita akan dapat melewati badai besar itu bersama-sama" Lanjut Siwon. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengikutinya, sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menyatu hangat di temani langit oranye itu

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.15 PM**

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu Villa itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Bajunya yang basah kuyup itu membuatnya menggigil hebat.

Sedangkan, Siwon hanya berjalan di belakangnya, masih mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Hatchooo!" Kyuhyun sepertinya kembali terkena alerginya lagi terhadap angin laut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan kembali flu, Sayang. Ayo berganti baju!" Ajak Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Ketika pasangan baru itu sudah memasuki kamar mereka, barulah kedua pasangan abnormal itu membuka pintu dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Mereka bersyukur karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun mau memberikan mereka kamar. Walaupun, harus menggunakan rayuan untuk merayu kedua lelaki berbeda paras itu.

Mengikuti jejak Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Kedua pasangan itu masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dengan keluhan-keluhan yang mengiringi jalan mereka.

Sedangkan, di dalam kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan iPad di tangannya dan Siwon yang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran -yang di bawa dari rumahnya- di meja belajar yang sudah memang berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau tidak belajar, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon sedikit melirik wajah sang istri yang sedang serius dengan layar iPad-nya.

Siwon tidak mau, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal nista dari lembaran ulangan nanti.

"Nanti saja..." Siwon menghela nafas beratnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Lalu, kembali memperhatikan kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di buku tebal itu.

"Won..."

Belum sepuluh menit Siwon kembali dengan bukunya, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Lelaki tampan itu mengelus surai Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di elus memeluk manja Siwon.

Siwon hanya menunggu permintaan dari lelaki cantiknya itu. Tentu saja, jika Kyuhyun sudah bermanja-manja seperti ini kepadanya, Siwon yakin bahwa istrinya itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ajari aku, boleh?" Puppy eyes itu semakin membuat Siwon gemas kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, ia mengacak surai itu membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan omelannya.

"Tentu saja, sangat boleh, Sayang. Tapi, bukannya kau juga cerdas?" Tanya Siwon menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Iya, aku juga cerdas. Tapi, ada beberapa materi yang belum dapat aku mengerti," Ringis Kyuhyun.

"Mana materi yang tidak kau mengerti, Sayang. Kau bisa menanyakannya padaku, jangan sungkan, mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Siwon kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun heran kepada sang suami yang suka sekali tersenyum ini, namun Kyuhyun sangat menyukai senyuman Siwon itu. Sangat tampan dan indah menurutnya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja belajar. Mata bonekanya tidak berhenti menatap kagum Siwon yang sedang menjelaskan materi yang tidak ia mengerti.

Yakinlah kalian, jika si gembul ini sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari si tampan karena sedari tadi si gembul ini hanya sibuk menatap si tampan.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang sepertinya menyindirnya. Senyuman manisnya menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Siapa juga yang menatapmu?!" Bantahnya angkuh. Sepertinya, roh Kyuhyun kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya?!" Goda Siwon seraya mencolek-colek pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis tangan besar Siwon dan sedikit menggeram kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Suaminya ini senang sekali menggoda dirinya hingga membuat rona merah tomat itu selalu bertengger manis di kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan asal kalian tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci ahh mungkin menyukai itu.

"Aku sangat yakin, kalau kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi," Siwon menodongkan bolpoin di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu menyepak bolpoin itu menggunakan tangannya hingga membuat bolpoin itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Siwon saja sampai terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut tentu saja.

"Baiklah coba jawab pertanyaanku ini. Berapakah hasil..."

CEKLEK

"Won, Kyu, ayo kita makan malam!"

Ternyata itu adalah pacarnya Donghae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee HyukJae alias Eunhyuk?

Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada salah satu sahabatnya ini karena sudah menolongnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Ne. Ayo!" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana sambil sesekali melirik takut ke arah Siwon yang sudah menatap tak suka ke arah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengerejapkan matanya bingung.

Kyuhyun segera membawa kabur Eunhyuk dari sana, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Di meja makan, sudah berkumpul Hangeng, Heechul, dan juga si wajah ikan Donghae. Oh, Donghae yang ternistakan sepertinya, karena sekarang lelaki tampan berjuluk 'si wajah ikan' ini sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor akibat acara masak Eunhyuk.

"Hai! Kyuhyunnie!" Sapa Heechul -sok- ramah.

Kyuhyun mencibir melihat perlakuan dari para sahabatnya ini yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang pangeran tidak ini sama sekali bukan memperlakukan seperti pangeran, tapi lebih seperti putri.

Tolong bunuh Kyuhyun sekarang! Ia benar-benar geli terhadap perlakuan dari Hangeng, Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan juga Donghae. Jangan melupakan nama yang terakhir itu, oke?! Haha

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan, Kyu." Kata Hangeng dengan nada mengejek. Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya lelaki berkulit sedikit tan ini ingin mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk menyadari wajahnya yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Yah, walaupun sedikit berat untuk mengakuinya.

Kalian tahu bukan kalau gendernya itu laki-laki? Tentu saja sebagai laki-laki dia ingin di katakan tampan. Namun, sepertinya kalian tentunya tahu apa maksudnya, 'kan?

"Tapi, tentunya Heechul-ku yang 'tertampan' untukku!" Lanjut Hangeng seraya memeluk sang kekasih, dan jangan lupakan nada mengejeknya masih bertahan di kata 'tertampan' tadi.

Heechul hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah aneh dari sang kekasih ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon memasuk ruang makan dengan gaya cool yang mengiringinya. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana santai yang sedang ia kenakan.

Lalu, ia menduduki dirinya ke kursi tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan satu per satu makanan itu, lelaki cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke makanan yang sudah susah payah di buat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian memasukan obat nista itu lagi ke dalam makanan-makanan ini?" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Bibirnya bergerak tak bersuara.

"Apakah kau yakin aku memasukannya?!" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada mencemooh. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya gusar. Bila Eunhyuk marah ugh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin, Donghae akan menjadi korban amukannya.

Eh ? Kenapa Donghae yang kena?

"Donghae, apa kau sudah membersihkan seluruhnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Tidak, Donghae bukan pujaan hatinya!

"Hampir, Sayang." Jawab lelaki tampan itu seraya tersenyum. Ah, senyumannya sungguh manis sekali menurut Eunhyuk.

"Cepatlah! Kita makan bersama!" Ucap Eunhyuk berpura-pura dengan nada angkuhnya, lalu ia kembali ke kursinya.

Setelah Donghae menyelesaikan acara cuci-mencucinya. Barulah, mereka semua mencicipi masakan Eunhyuk yang -menurut mereka- lezatnya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum air putihnya tiba-tiba mempunyai niatan untuk mengerjai lelaki cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada sedikit membubuhi obat perangsang di minuman Kyuhyun,"

BYUR

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat air yang tadinya berada di dalam mulut Kyuhyun menjadi di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Yah, karena posisi Donghae sekarang berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu! Mana mungkin aku memasukan obat perangsang itu ke minumanmu, jika masih ada uke manis-ku ini"

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk di sebelahnya yang sudah memelototi dirinya.

"Berhentilah bertengkar di depan makanan! Duduk dan makan!" Bentak Heechul yang sudah kehabisan cara menyuruh kedua manusia berisik itu untuk diam.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengulum bibir mereka dan kembali dengan makanan mereka.

Heechul hanya menyeringai kecil saat bentakannya berhasil mendiamkan dua manusia berisik itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kyuhyun masih tengah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tetapi, ia merasa kepalanya terasa sakit setelahnya.

'Mungkin hanya masuk angin' Pikirnya.

"Kau tampak tak sehat, Sayang" Papar Siwon khawatir dengan wajah istrinya yang tampak memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Siwon. Hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin, hanya masuk angin karena berlama-lama di pantai." Siwon mengangguk paham, hatinya yang kalut pun tenang saat melihat senyuman manis sang istri.

Hangeng mendengus kesal melihat tontonan 'drama' gratis di depannya ini yang sungguh membuat dirinya iri setengah mati. Tak jauh berbeda juga dengan Donghae yang kini sama kesalnya dengan dirinya.

"Berhentilah menyebarkan keromantisan!" Celetuk Donghae dan di angguki oleh Hangeng. Heechul dan Eunhyuk memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat sikap kekanakan pasangan masing-masing.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menulikan pendengaran mereka, malah mereka sekarang bertabur mesra. Di mulai dari saling menyuapi, mencium pipi, bahkan berkecupan. tentu saja di bibir.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Malam ini, aku akan menagih jatahku!" Heechul menatap horror Hangeng yang seenaknya berbicara itu.

"Eunhyuk, malam ini kau akan menjadi tawanan ranjangku!" Mata sipit milik Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak kalah horror dengan tatapan Heechul.

Sedangkan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menahan tawa mereka yang akan meledak saat itu juga. Itu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Haha

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **11.30 PM**

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Donghae ahh lebih cepat ahh"

"Hannie-ah ahh kau shhh memang pintar membuatkuhh mendesahh ahh lebih dalam lagih!"

"Kau shhh sungguh sempithhh Eunhyuk sayang enghh"

"Lubangmu memang yang terbaik ughhh"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbaring saling membelakangi. Kalau kalian mengira mereka tertidur berarti kalian sangat salah besar.

Mata mereka masih menyala terang, karena suara-suara nista itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

Siwon sepertinya harus memasukan kapas sebanyak-banyaknya ke telinganya. Ia juga berniat memprotes kedua orang tuanya karena tidak membuatkan kamar yang kedap suara.

"ASTAGA... TELINGAKU!" Pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar yang terletak di antara kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dalam pengertian bahwa kamar Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah kamar lainnya.

SRET

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya kasar. Lalu berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Apakah dia ikut horny?

"Aku akan menendang mereka keluar rumah," Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Saat ia akan berjalan, Siwon menarik tangannya kuat. Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di atas Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana ughh, Sayangku," Entah mengapa Kyuhyun semakin merinding mendengar suara Siwon yang mendesah tertahan.

"K-kau horny, Won?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Siwon menggulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan jadilah sang istri berada di bawahnya.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, Sayang. Barangkali, kau ingin membantuku menuntaskannya?" Tawar Siwon tersenyum mesum.

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya takut dan waspada. Siwon sedang dalam masa otak mesumnya, wajar jika Kyuhyun perlu waspada dengan manusia tampan itu. Apalagi, Siwon sedang 'menegang' sekarang.

CHUP

Siwon langsung melumat habis bibir Kyuhyun, tidak memberi celah untuk lelaki cantik itu bernafas.

"Hmmpppttttt... Hmmpppttttt... Hmmmppttttt!" Omel Kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya mendorong dada Siwon.

Setidaknya, jika manusia berwajah tampan itu mempunyai hati, tentunya ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bernapas.

Siwon yang tidak tega pun melepaskan tautan mereka, walaupun dengan hati yang terpaksa.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Bodoh?!" Protes Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon yang hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, Sayang..." Ucap Siwon lembut. Ia menurunkan wajahnya di sekitar leher Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher sang istri.

Kyuhyun merasa ketegangan seksual diantara mereka semakin kuat. Oh astaga, bahkan sesuatu di bawah sana juga sudah sama menegangnya. Dan jangan lupakan, suara-suara nista itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Siwon kembali menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengimbangi tak kalah ganasnya. Tangan mereka yang nakal bermain di mana-mana.

Dan, yah kalian tahu lah apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.30 AM**

PRANG

PRANG

BRUGH

PRANG

Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya saat tidurnya terganggu karena mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan apalah itu dari luar kamarnya.

"Apa lagi yang mereka perbuat?!" Geram Siwon sedikit mendesis.

Awalnya, Siwon akan bangkit dari posisinya, namun sebuah kepala yang saat ini bertengger manis di atas lengannya menahan diri Siwon untuk bergerak, padahal ia bisa memindahkan kepala lelaki cantik itu.

Siwon tersenyum kala ia mengingat 'pertempuran hebat' mereka tadi malam. Astaga, bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk istirahat sejenak.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi chubby nan mulus milik sang istri dengan lembut, tanpa ada niatan untuk membangunkannya. Ia mngangkat sedikit kepala Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di bantal yang lebih empuk.

Siwon menyingkap selimut Kyuhyun sampai sebatas perut. Kemudian, mendekatkan wajahnya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat di dalam sana, Anakku. Cepatlah hadir," Bisik Siwon lembut, kemudian mengecup perut rata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang sensitif terhadap sentuhan pun mulai terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

"Won..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara khas orang sehabis bangun tidur. Siwon mendongak, dan kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sayang?" Respon Siwon, kemudian mngecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan perutku tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Suaminya ini memang aneh, dan ia harus membiasakan hal itu.

"Hanya menyapa calon bayi kita, Sayang." Jawab Siwon diiringi cengiran khasnya. Kyuhyun memukul dada telanjang Siwon pelan, bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon tertawa renyah melihat sang istri kembali kesal oleh ulah jahilnya.

"Tapi, kan memang sebentar lagi dia akan hadir di dalam sini, Sayang." Siwon mengelus sayang perut rata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali merona dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Diamlah!" Ujar Kyuhyun masih dalam mode kesalnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, belum menyadari tatapan lapar Siwon.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja menangkap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya intens. Kemudian, ia mengikuti arah mata Siwon. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAA! KAU MELIHATNYA?!"

"Bahkan aku melihatnya sampai puas."

"SIALAN! MESUM SIALAN!"

"Kau memang benar, Nona Choi!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Belah dadaku, Sayang. Dan kau akan melihat namamu di jantungku"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"YAK! TURUNKAN VAS BUNGA ITU!"

Sedangkan di luar sana, atau tepatnya di dapur itu, Hangeng, Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk hanya dapat terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

"Mereka masih mendrama rupanya," Ucap Heechul sambil menghela nafasnya.

"DONGHAE! BERSIHKAN PIRING PECAH ITU! KAU TADI MEMECAHKAN PIRING-PIRING ITU!" Teriak Eunhyuk tak kalah nyaringnya dari pasangan berisik kita yang tadi.

Hangeng dan Heechul hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka prihatin. Sedangkan, Donghae pun dengan berat hati mengerjakan tugas dari calon istrinya. Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sumpah! Ini kenapa jadinya makin gaje yah huwaaaa… maaf kalau chap ini sama sekali gak seru atau apalah yah itu namanya.**

 **Maaf juga kalau masih banyak banget typosnya nemplok di mana-mana**

 **Makasih buat reader yang udah mau memberikan review, kritikan, saran, dan yang lainnya di kolom review. Semoga kalian makin suka sama FF gaje ini.**

 **Maaf kalau ini masih terasa pendek untuk kalian. Padahal, dah aku berusaha panjanginnya untuk reader tentunya.**

 **Semoga kalian gak bosan yah bacanya.**

 **Sekian dulu yah. Pai! Pai!**


	7. Chapter 6

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 6 : The Strom is coming**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, NoChild, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi badai itu akan datang…"_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah memakai baju mereka masing-masing. Sebelumnya, mereka tadi mandi bersama. Tentunya dengan hal-hal berbau mesum mengiringi acara mandi mereka itu, walaupun tidak sampai ke tahap, yah kalian pasti tahu lah.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca lemari yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Siwon itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Siwon yang akan menyisir rambutnya itu dengan sisir rambut sampai menjatuhkan sisirnya, saking terkejutnya dia.

"Ada apa lagi, BabyKyu?" Tanya Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia kembali mengambil sisir rambut itu dari lantai.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk mendekatkan wajah ke kaca lemari. Dahi Siwon mengerut lucu.

Apa istrinya itu mendapati jerawat PMS? Oh, ia lupa kalau istrinya itu bergender laki-laki. WHAT?!

"Ini gara-garamu, Choi Jelek!" Tudingnya dengan nada suara kesal terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan kaca itu.

"Apa? Gara-gara apa?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Lelaki tampan itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kehadiran sang suami di belakangnya pun membalikan badannya.

Siwon sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, matanya membulat dan mengerejap takut. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sedang memelototinya sambil berkacak pinggang, jangan lupakan giginya yang bergemelatuk.

GLEK

Siwon percaya, sebentar lagi akan bunyi suara yang lebih menakutkan daripada bunyi suara-suara yang biasanya ada di rumah hantu.

"Lihat kantung mataku! Gara-gara perbuatanmu tadi malam, kantung mataku jadi berwarna hitam!" Omelnya tak lupa menggunakan suara melengkingnya.

Oh astaga, bahkan Siwon merasa gendang telinga sebentar lagi akan pecah. Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Kau juga menyukainya, BabyKyu" Bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu, telinga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa asing dengan panggilan Siwon yang semakin membuatnya mual.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Kyuhyun mengorek lubang telingnya, memastikan kalau pendengarannya ini tidak salah.

"BabyKyu. Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berhenti dalam pergerakannya.

'Sial!' Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika rona merah muda itu kembali menampakan diri di pipinya.

"Minggir!"

Lelaki cantik itu berjalan keluar, tapi jalannya di halangi oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun akan berjalan di sisi lainnya, namun lelaki tampan itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah! WAE?!" Teriak Kyuhyun ke arah wajah Siwon. Sungguh, telinganya terasa berdengung sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar,

meninggalkan Siwon yang sibuk membuat telinganya berhenti berdengung. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Kyuhyun merasa cara berjalannya seperti bebek sekarang.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat besar kala melihat keadaan dapurnya yang sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah saja.

Piring keramiknya yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi,

berserakan di lantai. Bahkan, banyak tepung yang juga berserakan di meja makan maupun di lantai.

"H-hai, K-kyu" Sapa Donghae seraya melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya yang berantakkan tampak menyeramkan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPURKU?!"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia berteriak dalam satu hari ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Saat ini kedua.. maaf, sepertinya ketiga pasangan itu berada di dalam mobil Siwon. Jangan lupakan wajah cuka Kyuhyun yang masih saja tetap bertahan sedari tadi.

"Ayolah, BabyKyu. Kau terlihat jelek jika terus memasang wajah seperti itu," Niat hati ingin menghibur istrinya ini, Siwon malah terkena semprotan pedas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku jelek. Kenapa kau juga mau menikahiku?! Seharusnya kau harus menerimaku apa adanya!"

Siwon kembali menutup mulutnya dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan Jeju yang tampak sepi ini.

Mereka hanya ingin refreshing saja dan tidak ada tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi sekarang.

Yah, daripada berada di dalam kamar saja, liburan dalam rangka bulan madu ini menjadi percuma, bukan?

Dua pasangan lain yang duduk di jok penumpang hanya memasang wajah takut mereka.

Menyiapkan hati mereka juga tentunya, siapa tahu mereka juga mendapatkan bonus semprotan mulut pedas Kyuhyun. Namun, lelaki cantik bermata boneka itu hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Oh, ayolah, tunjukan senyum manismu itu, Baby..." Ucapan Siwon terhenti tatkala mendapatkan tatapan 'manis' dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan penumpang dadakan mereka itu.

Sepertinya, mereka harus berpikir seribu kali untuk membuat lelaki cantik itu marah. Sangat menyeramkan sekali rupanya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Mobil Siwon telah berhenti di depan Villa mereka. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu turun dari mobil.

Siwon, Hangeng, Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip, hingga Kyuhyun memasuki Villa.

"... Dan sekarang, pasti sulit sekali membujuknya" Tukas Siwon yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Manusia lain di dalam mobil itu mengangguk, menyetujui tukasan dari Siwon.

Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini kepada mereka. Jadi sekarang, siapa yang salah? Oke, kita serahkan saja kepada yang kuasa. Eh?

Siwon turun dari mobilnya, kemudian berlari mengejar sang istri yang masih sibuk dengan acara mengambeknya.

"Kau yang salah!" Tuduh Heechul kepada Donghae. Donghae menatap Heechul tak terima.

"Kau juga salah! Kau yang menumpahkan tepung itu tadi!" Tuduh Donghae balik. Hangeng dan Eunhyuk memijit pangkal hidung mereka, kepala mereka terasa pusing melihat pertengkaran yang tak ada gunanya itu.

Lain halnya di kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka.

Ia tersenyum tulus, mendekat ke arah sang istri. Lalu, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Siwon.

"Kau masih marah, Cantik?" Tanya Siwon berusaha kembali untuk mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Dengus Kyuhyun yang tampak semakin kesal. Siwon semakin mengeratkan

lengannya pada perut Kyuhyun. Terasa nyaman sekali di peluk seperti ini, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi pelukan yang di berikan oleh suaminya ini.

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh emosinya tiba-tiba saja mengumpul. Tanpa menunggu lama, air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang," Lirih Siwon, namun dapat jelas di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Choi-Idot-Won" Gurau Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan kikikan kecil dari Siwon.

Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menemukan air mata di pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Senyuman Siwon berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Baby? Apa kau terlalu lelah? Kau kenapa menangis? Aku..." Rentetan pertanyaan Siwon terputus karena jari telunjuk Kyuhyun berada tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau berisik, Siwon!" Tudingnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Siwon terkesima dengan senyuman indah itu.

"Apa kau mau memelukku, Siwonnie?" Pinta Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang masih terkesima itu.

"Siwonnie..." Panggilnya lagi dibuat manja. Siwon langsung memeluknya, menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus punggung kokoh itu perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Gembul!"

"Yak!"

"Hehehe... Aku juga mencintaimu, Istriku tercinta"

"Aku bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu, Baby," Ucap Siwon mengecup mesra kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kau bangga. Aku ini tampan" Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat buruk istrinya ini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Eh? .

"Iya, iya. Kau tampan." Kata Siwon dengan nada mencemooh, yah itu menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit mendecih.

"Tapi, yang jelas aku lebih tampan dari istriku yang cantik ini," Lanjut Siwon menggoda di akhir kalimat. Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan, mulutnya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Lusa kita akan pulang, Won..." Kata Kyuhyun pelan seraya memainkan dada bidang Siwon dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Ya, terus?"

"Ayo, kita buat anak,"

Perlu waktu hingga lima menit untuk Siwon mencerna arti dari kalimat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi di artikan.

"Kau serius, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon merasa tak percaya. Hei, tadi itu ajakan, bukan?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Siwon. Ia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Tatapan tak percaya Siwon berganti dengan wajah mesumnya.

Oh, Kyuhyun menyesal sudah menawarkannya. Ternyata, Wajah Siwon lebih mesum dari yang ia pikirkan.

HUP

"Huwaaaa!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya sudah berada penuh di dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Aku akan membuatmu lumpuh sementara, Baby," Ucap Siwon diakhiri dengan tawa nistanya. Dan, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan jeritan-jeritannya.

Sedangkan, di luar sana, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Heechul hanya saling bertukar pandangan. Seperti seorang yang idot. Yah, mereka memang idot, 'kan? Oke. Jangan lempar saya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Days Later**

 **4.30 AM**

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan ke pelabuhan. Mereka hanya memiliki empat hari untuk liburan.

Kalian lupa? Mereka adalah pelajar, apalagi seminggu lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Hoam~ aku mengantuk," Keluh Kyuhyun, menyamankan diri di joknya lalu mulai menutup matanya. Dia tidak tidur, hanya saja ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah, Sayang. Kita akan sampai setengah jam lagi," Ucap Siwon lembut. Tangan lainnya yang bebas mengacak surai sutra Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sejenak. Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang. Di sana, dua pasangan itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang lucu-lucu.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya Siwon sedikit mencuri pandang antara jalanan dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, Siwon." Sahut Kyuhyun lembut dan di selingi oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Begitukah? Maaf, karena sudah membangunkan-mu seawal ini." Kata Siwon penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonnie," Kyuhyun kembali melempar senyuman manisnya membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum.

"...zzzzzzZZZZ"

Senyuman mereka berubah menjadi kerutan di dahi masing-masing. Lalu, mereka melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang mengeluarkan bunyi ketika orang sedang tertidur. Kalian tahu, 'kan? Donghae adalah seorang pendengkur yang ahli. Eh?

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Donghae yang sibuk mendengkur, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat di samping Donghae berusaha menghentikan dengkuran Donghae dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Tidak terbayangkan, bukan? Donghae yang tampan dan terlihat cool, ternyata saat tidur mendengkur. Haha.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hei! Sudah sampai! Cepat turunkan koper dari bagasi!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu keempat sahabatnya itu untuk membangunkan mereka dari pintu jok belakang.

Siwon sudah turun dahulu dari mobil untuk mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi mobil.

"Ah, apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hangeng dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, matanya masih tertutup.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul langsung terbangun dari tidur mereka. Sedangkan, dua lelaki tampan itu masih tidur.

"Bangunkan calon suami kalian itu," Ucap Kyuhyun, lalu mundur ke belakang setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Yak! Bangun! Donghae, Hangeng! Yak!" Heechul memukul kuat bahu Donghae dan Hangeng. Kedua lelaki tampan itu menggeliat kesal.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Heechul mengacak wajah Donghae dan Hangeng dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Terpaksa, Donghae dan Hangeng bangun dari tidurnya.

"Cepat keluar! Bantu Siwon mengeluarkan koper!" Perintah Eunhyuk. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu mobil, turun dari sana, lalu menarik tangan Donghae untuk ikut keluar bersamanya.

Donghae pun mengikuti kemauan Eunhyuk. Walaupun dengan berat hati. Begitu juga yang di lakukan oleh Heechul yang berbeda sisi dengannya

PLAK

Eunhyuk menampar pipi Donghae. Mata Donghae yang awalnya masih sayu pun terbuka lebar akibat tamparan kuat dari Eunhyuk.

"Sudah bangun, 'kan?" Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku dengan perlakukan Donghae.

"YAK! KALIAN SEMUA BANTU AKU!" Teriak Siwon yang sudah kelelahan mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka yang kebanyakan adalah milik Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng, dan Heechul.

Donghae yang tersadar pun segera bergerak dari pada ia terkena imbasnya lagi, 'kan?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ah! Akhirnya kita sudah di atas kapal juga." Seru Kyuhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Sekedar info, saat ini ketiga pasangan itu sedang bersantai di geladak kapal, menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

Ia menoreh ke arah samping dan menemukan Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk memotret diri dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing.

"Oh astaga... Bisakah kalian tidak berpose menjijikan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terdengar geli. Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu kembali berpose ria.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia maklumi sikap ehem kampungan ehem dari dua sahabatnya itu.

"Biarkan mereka, Baby. Lagipula, ini pasti akan terjadi lagi dalam jangka waktu lama," Kata Siwon, merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Di bibirnya telah terukir senyuman manis. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tunggu... dimana Donghae dan Hangeng? Ah, ternyata mereka juga sibuk berpose di depan kamera ponsel mereka. Dasar!

Sedangkan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sibuk bermesraan di pagar pembatas. Ah, terlihat manis sekali.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Cepatlah, Won!" Perintah Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Bersabarlah, Sayangku, Cintaku, Babyku." Sahut Siwon yang masih sibuk membuka kunci rumahnya.

Tentu saja, kedua tangannya memegangi koper miliknya dan milik istrinya yang sudah seperti akan pindah rumah saja.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun? Lelaki cantik itu hanya membawa dirinya saja. Sungguh tak adil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

CEKLEK

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya saat Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan perlahan, ia membawa masuk kedua koper yang berbeda ukuran itu. Yah, kalian tahulah, koper siapa yang paling besar.

Meletakkan koper di tempat yang aman, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa putih tulang yang terletak di ruang tamu itu. Di sana sudah terdapat Kyuhyun yang terkapar di atas karpet bulu mereka.

"Tubuhku terasa remuk..." Keluh Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar seperti antara merintih dan merengek manja. Atau kuping Siwon yang sedang bermasalah? Sepertinya tidak.

"Aku juga, Sayang" Sahut Siwon sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Ah, besok hari apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara yang sama. Siwon jadi merinding sendiri. Eh? Kenapa jadi merinding?

Karena, suaranya seperti sedang berada di ranjang ekhm lebih tepatnya ketika lelaki cantik itu tengah berada di bawahnya. Upsss.

Sepertinya, telinga Siwon benar-benar rusak atau mungkin dirinya saja yang terlalu merindukan tubuh sang istri? Oke! Jangan membahas hal mesum itu lagi!

"Hari senin." Jawab Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar melarat.

"Oh, God..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.35 AM**

"Yak! Dimana ponselku?!" Teriak Siwon sembari mengobrak-abrik selimut di atas ranjang.

"Mana kutahu!" Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyusun buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Dia terlalu lelah tadi malam, jadi tidak sempat walaupun hanya untuk mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Aish! Menyusahkan! Ah! Ini dia..." Seru Siwon saat sudah menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata berada di bawah bantal.

"Cepatlah! Gerakmu lamban sekali," Papar Siwon yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, lalu menutup resleting tasnya yang terbuka.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Aku akan ke mobil duluan" Ucap Siwon terburu-buru. Ia pun pergi dari sana.

"Ahh! Sialan kau! Tunggu aku! Yak!" Teriak Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya, lalu mengunci kamarnya.

Pasangan ini memang sangat berisik sekali pada pagi hari. Jadi, kalian harus memakluminya, oke?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **BRUGH**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokongnya di bangkunya, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik lipatan tangan.

Sedangkan, Siwon masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, karena mereka tadi berlari dari keluar mobil hingga ke kelas mereka. Ternyata, itu sangat melelahkan dan menguras setengah dari tenaganya.

Salahkan saja jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima puluh lima menit, jika mereka terlambat lagi, mungkin kamar kecil di sekolah itu yang perlu mereka kemasi. Ah, Siwon tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan dan coolnya ini?

"Hey! Kalian sudah sampai rupanya." Dan ini yang paling di hindari oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua pasangan absurd itu. Astaga, apa mereka tidak lelah, ya?

Siwon menatap sengit wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Santai saja, sobat!" Hangeng merangkul bahu Siwon. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

Siwon menolak tubuh kurus Hangeng mengakibatkan lelaki tampan berkulit sedikit tan itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Duduklah di tempat kalian! Lagipula, bel sudah berbunyi!" Tukas Siwon dengan malas. Hangeng memandang ketiga sahabat lainnya, kemudian ia menggidikan bahunya.

"Heechullie! Ayo kembali ke bangku kita." Hangeng menarik lengan Heechul untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Siwon beralih menatap Donghae yang memasang ekspresi sok polosnya. Rasanya Siwon ingin menyiram wajah Donghae dengan air cuka. Itu mengerikan sekali.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti. Bahkan, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pun memandang Donghae sinis.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Donghae!" Desis Kyuhyun, mirip seperti seekor ular. Eunhyuk yang tepat berada di samping Donghae meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"B-baiklah. Donghae, ayo kita kembali ke tempat duduk kita!" Donghae sedikit tersandung saat Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng prihatin saja.

"Sampai kapan empat manusia itu mengikuti kita terus, Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang. Mungkin, selamanya" Kyuhyun menatap horror sang suami. Selamanya? Itu belum pernah terbayang olehnya.

"Aku merinding mendengarnya, Wonnie!" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, seraya tertawa hambar. Siwon menutup mulutnya saat tawa besarnya akan keluar saat itu juga.

Suasana kelas bertambah ribut, padahal ini sudah memasuki menit kelima dari waktu bel berbunyi.

"Yah! Yah! Jung Seonsaengnim datang!" Heboh sang ketua kelas yang terkenal akan kebijakannya, kekayaannya, kepelitannya, dan kesongongannya. Park Jung Soo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk dari luar sana.

Ia dengan cepat berlari ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki itu terdengar nyaring dan menyeramkan saat memasuki kelas mereka. Kelas yang awalnya bising berubah menjadi sunyi, bahkan suara semut mungkin bisa terdengar. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Mata dari guru muda itu memperhatikan satu per satu wajah anak muridnya dari yang ternakal sampai yang tercerdas. Kemudian, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Sapanya dengan suara yang terdengar lebih menyeramkan. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, guru seperti ini bisa bekerja di sini.

"Pagi, Pak!" Sahut seluruh murid dengan ketegangan yang memenuhi ruang kelas.

Entah mengapa, Siwon tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak, seolah-olah kelasnya ini sangat sempit. Bukan hanya Siwon sendiri, Kyuhyun bahkan seluruh murid merasakan hal yang sama.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi membuat mereka semua menyorak tertahan.

Kalau mereka mengeluarkan sorak-sorakan -yang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka ketika bunyi bel pulang dan istirahat-, di pastikan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jatah istirahat.

Mereka semua masih duduk di bangku masing-masing, memperhatikan Jung Seonsaengnim yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah guru itu benar-benar hilang dari dunia ah maaf maksudnya dari kelas, mereka langsung berteriak semaunya.

"HUWAAAAA!"

"Ahhh~ leganya~"

"Kantin, I'm Coming~"

"Huuuuuu!"

Yah, seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang sempat terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendengar teriakan tidak jelas dari seluruh teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, BabyKyu?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Ia mengelus punggung sang istri dengan mesranya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disini!" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyun jahil.

"Ah, Babyku, yang cantik dan manis ini kenapa, huh? Apa ada yang sakit, Sayang?" Kyuhyun mengumpat yang seenaknya bertanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak.

Seluruh mata yang tersisa di dalam kelas menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, tatapan aneh itu tidak berlaku apa-apa untuk Siwon. Malah, lelaki tampan itu semakin menjadi saja.

"Sayangku, ah kau tampak lebih sehat sekarang." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia tahu arti dari kalimat itu. Kalimat itu mengatakan bahwa ia gendutkan? Iya, 'kan?!

"AAAARRRRGHHHH YAK! APPO!"

Siwon berteriak kesakitan. Punggungnya terbungkuk, wajahnya menahan sakit, keduantangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang menempel erat pada rambutnya.

"Kau... Aku membenci-mu!" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aku juga mencintai... ARGGHH YAH! LEPASKAN!"

Sepertinya sifat brutal Kyuhyun kembali kumat. Seseorang adakah penawarnya? Siwon tidak tahu juga apa yang membuat istrinya ini sebrutal ini.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Yak! Choi Siwonl! Kembali kau!" Kyuhyun langsung melesat saat Siwon bisa kabur darinya.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku!"

Hangeng, Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kelas. Dari sini, mereka dapat melihat kedua suami-istri itu berlari hingga punggung keduanya menghilang di persimpangan.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... aku kira hanya Heechul saja yang brutal, rupanya ada yang lebih dari Cinderella cantikku. I-iya, 'kan, Sayang?" Hangeng memandang seram Heechul yang sudah menatapnya duluan.

Oke, sepertinya akan ada satu pasangan lagi yang akan membuat satu sekolah geleng-geleng kepala.

"TAN-HAN-GENG! KYAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"HUWAAAA! DONGHAE! EUNHYUK! HELP ME!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, mereka saling melempar senyum. Donghae bangga dengan sang pacar, karena tidak pernah membuatnya harus berkejaran seperti dua pasangan tadi.

Donghae awalnya ingin merangkul bahu lelaki manis itu, namun tanpa di sengaja tangannya menyenggol bokong Eunhyuk. Mata sipit milik Eunhyuk melebar.

Donghae meneguk salivanya susah payah. Asal kalian tahu, Eunhyuk sangat membenci orang yang sudah berani menyentuh daerah privatenya tanpa izin.

Apa? Tanpa izin? Jadi, kalau sudah izin boleh menyentuhnya? Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya berlaku untuk Donghae. Tapi, Donghae tadi tidak meminta izin padanya.

"Hyukkie..." Lirih Donghae dengan terbata-bata. Ia mundur perlahan, menghindari Eunhyuk yang terus bergerak maju.

"KAU! YAK! KEMBALI! HUWAAAA BOKONG VIRGIN-KU!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Bokongnya tidak virgin lagi selama ia menjadi pacar Donghae. T-tapi...

"LEE DONGHAE! TUNGGU AKU! YAK!"

Dan, pasangan berisik, pembuat ulah keributan bertambah lagi satu. Jadi, setiap waktu istirahat, koridor-koridor sekolah akan sangat ramai dengan teriak-teriakan yang melontarkan kalimat yang tidak sepatutnya. Kalian tahu lah...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **4.15 PM**

Tangan Kyuhyun yang akan mengambil tipe-X di mejanya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kalau keberadaan tipe-X itu telah menghilang.

Mata boneka Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus pada buku pelajarannya menyipit. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Di sana, Siwon menggunakan tipe-Xnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil tipe-Xnya dari tangan Siwon.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai!" Kata Siwon sedikit berteriak. Kim Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar, refleks menatap Siwon.

Siwon membungkuk sedikit, mulutnya tergerak tanpa suara, meminta maaf kepada guru itu karena sudah menganggu saat jam pelajarannya.

"Aku juga ingin memakainya. Lagipula, ini milikku! Mehrong~" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang suami yang sudah menggeram kecil.

"Dasar!" Lirih Siwon, Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya, lalu tertawa dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak berani memarahinya. Haha.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan acara tulis-menulisnya. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah Kim Seonsaengnim.

Siwon yang melihat itu mengeluarkan guratan di dahinya.

"Saya meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil, Saem..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sopannya. Kim Seonsaengnim memandang Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun berlari kecil ke arah pintu.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan lelaki cantik itu belum juga kembali ke kelasnya. Siwon semakin mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya, Kyuhyun membolos.

Siwon pun meminta izin kepada guru baik itu untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Berniat hati, untuk mencari sang istri yang baru pertama kali membolos seperti ini.

Kaki panjangnya membawanya santai entah kemana. Siwon membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya sesuai dengan kehendak hati.

Siwon masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mencarinya dari taman belakang hingga ke atap sekolah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berada di salah satu tempat singgahannya.

"Dimana si cantik itu," Lirih Siwon seraya mengusap gusar tengkuknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kembali acara mencari sang istri yang membolos di tengah pelajaran.

Saat ia melintas di depan ruangan musik, telinga dewanya mendengar suara dentingan dari tuts-tuts piano. Sama sekali tidak ada celah salah dari permainan piano itu.

Kaki Siwon tergerak mendekati pintu besar berwarna cokelat itu. Tangannya membuka knop pintu ruangan musik dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tak berniat, mengganggu permainan piano yang indah itu.

Kriet

Decitan pintu itu berbunyi pelan, tidak menyadarkan pemain piano itu. Siwon membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang sedang duduk di depan piano serta memainkan berbagai macam tuts piano. Itu istrinya, Kyuhyun.

 _gidaryeojwo nege ganeun gil na chajeul ttaekkaji_

 _uriui byeoldeuri du beon dasi_

 _seorol jinachyeo eosgalliji anhge_

 _jogeumman gidaryeo naega neoui byeore daheul ttaekkaji_

Siwon tak dapat berkedip sedikit pun. Astaga, permainan tadi sungguh membuatnya terpukau.

Yang baru saja ia sadari adalah suara Kyuhyun yang sangat merdu. Baru pertama kali bagi dirinya, mendengarkan Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

PROK... PROK... PROK...

Siwon bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan terkejutnya ke arah Siwon. Di sana ia menemukan Siwon tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Sayang!" Pujinya. Kyuhyun menunduk, rona merah itu kembali lagi menjalar di pipinya. Ia senang sekaligus malu. Siapa yang tidak senang di puji oleh suami sendiri?

Oh, mengingat status Siwon yang sudah menjadi suaminya saja membuat pipi Kyuhyun memanas.

Kyuhyun masih asik bergelayut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari Siwon yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Siwon terselip di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

Siwon semakin memajukan tangannya dan mempertemukan kedua tangannya, dalam artian lain, ia sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan posisi yang agak membungkuk karena Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursinya.

"Kau indah, Sayang. Sangat indah..." Ucap Siwon sembari menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, sesekali ia mencium bagian belakang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Siwon. Kau yang terbaik... Bagiku." Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kebelakang. Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Hari ini, mereka akan pulang malam karena memang jam pulang sekolah di Korea Selatan adalah malam hari.

Tidak kah kalian memikirkan seberapa lelahnya mereka, malah ada yang berani bunuh diri karena waktu sekolah yang jauh lebih panjang dan itu membuat mereka stress dan frustasi.

Kembali ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kali ini sedang asik bermain piano bersama. Siwon yang memang belum mahir bermain piano sempat berkali-kali salah memencet tuts dan berakhir dengan lagu yang terdengar sumbang.

Namun, mereka menyukai ini. Menyukai kehangatan yang terus mengalir di setiap permainan piano mereka.

Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, bahkan saling membuat kesal satu sama lain. Ah, indahnya, bukan? Tapi, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

Mereka hanya akan menghitung perlahan setiap detiknya, membiarkan kehangatan ini bertahan lebih lama. Yah, setidaknya sebelum 'badai' itu benar-benar datang ke kehidupan mereka.

Cahaya mentari senja masuk dari jendela kaca yang terbuka. Menyinari kedua pasangan yang sibuk dengan dunia manis ciptaan mereka sendiri.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **8.05 PM**

Akhirnya, jam pulang pun tiba. Siwon mengerang, lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tentu saja, ia sudah duduk di bangkunya kurang lebih selama empat belas jam, jika di hitung tanpa jam istirahat tentunya.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas mejanya. Terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dalam bersamaan.

Pipi chubbynya tampak lebih chubby, bibir merah cherrynya yang sedikit terbuka dan sedikit maju, mata indah di baluti dengan bulu mata lentik itu terkatup, hidung bangirnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran telah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang," Choi Seonsaengnim, guru yang menjadi guru terakhir yang mengajar mereka pun keluar dari kelas.

Para murid segera berkemas-kemas. Lalu, keluar dari kelas mereka ini.

"Kami pulang duluan, Siwon!" Ujar Heechul. Siwon menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Keempat sahabatnya itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah mengantuk mereka.

Siwon pun mengemaskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja mereka, termasuk buku-buku Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Siwon kembali duduk di bangkunya, memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lebih dekat.

Cantik sekali. Pikirnya.

Senyum Siwon terkembang, ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan istri cantiknya ini. Tak lama kemudian, barulah Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mendirikan kembali mendirikan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sudah tampak lenggang, hanya terdapat dirinya dan Siwon di kelas mereka.

"Apa sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang serak. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai responannya.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?! Kau mau tidur disini?!" Protes Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum tampan, tangan kanannya mengusak surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya lima senti ke depan.

"Sekarang kau sudah bangun. Ayo, kita pulang," Seru Siwon seraya menautkan jemari mereka. Siwon dahulu berjalan di depan, menuntung Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Tanpa, Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum tulus di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Hai! Berry is Back! Huwaaaaaa FF gaje ini dateng lagi dengan gak elitnya… maaf banget kalau masih banyak banget typonya dan ceritannya makin gak jelas apalah apalah… padahal dah di edit semaksimal mungkin… dan maaf kalau momentnya gak manis malahan terkesan pahit banget… maaf banget gak menjadikan siwon manggil kyu 'baby'. Soalnya, yah keperluan FF lah gitu, pasti aneh bacanya kan? Samaan dong yah hahaha.**

 **Tapi, Berry harap kalian gak bosan dengan cerita ini. maaf kalau cerita ini banyakan kecewainnya daripada nyenenginnya yahh…**

 **Maaf kalau typosnya masih banyak banget jadinya gak dapet feelnya**

 **Bakal terus berusaha membuat FF ini terus menarik di mata kalian. Maaf kalau ini chap pendek bangte yah kalau menurut kalian :3**

 **Sekian dulu ya, Pai~ Pai~**


	8. Chapter 7

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 7 : Cho Jino**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Biarkan aku memilikinya…"_

 **11.45 PM**

jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Siwon sudah sedari tadi menggeluti mimpinya, namun Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

lelaki cantik bermata boneka itu memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. kedua tapak tangan itu mengelus perut ratanya.

"Apa benar aku bisa mengandung?" Monolog Kyuhyun dengan suara yang berbisik, tak berniat mengganggu tidur suaminya itu.

seulas senyum tepatri di bibir Kyuhyun saat kembali mengingat kedua gelang yang ia buatkan untuk calon bayinya dikemudian hari itu.

Seharusnya, ia hanya membuatkan satu gelang saja, namun dia membuatkan dua gelang. Entahlah, ia hanya mengikuti suara hatinya.

Siapa tahu gelang satunya akan putus?

Siapa tahu calon bayi mereka akan kembar?

kemungkinan dua hal itu yang membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menambahkan satu gelang lagi.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat, Sayang. Mommy akan merawatmu, jika kau benar-benar disini. Mommy tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti kamu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu mengapa emosinya kembali menguap dan membuat air mata ini kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun tahu sebentar lagi Tuhan akan memainkan permainannya yang disebut takdir.

Siwon membuka matanya saat sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun. Oh astaga, padahal tadi ia sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun, lalu meraih pinggang ramping itu untuk memeluknya.

"A-aku hiks takut, Siwon" Dahi Siwon mengerut ? Apa yang harus di takuti?

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Sayang. Apa yang membuatmu takut sampai menangis seperti ini?" Siwon mengelus surai kelam Kyuhyun. Sesekali, mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya terus kepikiran dengan perkataannya

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuat dirimu seperti ini, huh?" Tanya Siwon lembut namun terkesan menuntut.

"Aku takut, aku takut tidak akan bisa merawat calon bayi kita dengan baik," Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Ia kira ada apa.

Tentu saja, di setiap anak pertama, pasti para orang tua akan merasa gugup menanti kedatangan buah hati mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Sayangku. Kita akan bersama-sama merawat calon bayi kita."

Kyuhyun mendongak, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun bisa menemukan Siwon tengah tersenyum tulus kearahnya, walaupun cahaya di kamar sangat temaram, hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala.

"Kau semakin cantik, jika di pandangi dari jarak sedekat ini," Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Siwon!" Protes Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sayang sekali, Siwon tidak melihat pemandangan indah itu. Kalau dia tahu, pasti Siwon akan sangat gemas dengan tingkah lelakinya ini.

"Begitukah? Sekarang tidurlah, Sayang. Besok kita harus kembali sekolah." Siwon mengelus surai Kyuhyun lembut dengan mata yang tertutup.

Lama kelamaan, akhirnya dengkuran halus Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya.

Siwon membuka matanya saat itu juga, ia meraih dagu Kyuhyun pelan, memandangi wajah cantik itu, senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Malaikat cantikku." Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki cantik itu sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Kemudian, ia kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Namun, sebelum itu, ia menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan juga mematikan AC, menggantikannya dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Selamat tidur, Istri nakalku~"

Siwon mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun, dan kembali membuat lelaki cantik itu melenguh. Hanya melenguh, tak sampai terbangun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7 Days Later**

 **01.30 PM**

Saat ini ujian kelulusan tengah berlangsung. Lembaran di atas meja mereka ini adalah lembaran terakhir untuk satu hari ini.

suasana kelas sunyi, walaupun ada beberapa murid yang mencoba menyontek dengan cara apapun itu.

TUK

Lee Seonsaengnim, guru yang terkenal dengan ketajaman pendengarannya itu melemparkan spidol di tangannya ke kepala Hangeng yang berbisik pada Heechul.

"Kerjakan punyamu sendiri!" Hangeng menutup matanya, serta memandang ke arah lain. ia benci dan malu jika di tegur saat kesunyian melanda kelas.

"Iya, Saem. Dari tadi, Hangeng bertanya padaku," Heechul membenarkan. Hangeng mendelik kearahnya, sepertinya kekasihnya itu sengaja mengompori Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Kau mau aku keluarkan dari kelas, Tan Hangeng?" Tanya Lee Seonsaengnim dengan nada yang terdengar tegas dan menyeramkan. Hangeng menggeleng lemah, ia tak habisnya mengumpati Heechul dalam hatinya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunduk, menutupi wajah mereka yang menahan tawa. Sedetik kemudian, mereka kembali dengan wajah biasanya, sedikit melirik ke arah Hangeng dan Donghae.

Lihat saja, setelah pulang nanti, mereka akan mentertawai sahabat mereka itu.

"Cepat Kerjakan lembaran ujian kalian! Masih ada sisa waktu dua puluh menit. Yang sudah, diperiksa kembali!" Ujar Lee Seonsaengnim sembari melihat gelagat-gelagat siswa di sini.

Dan, ujian pun kembali dilanjutkan dengan tenang tanpa adanya suara-suara mencurigakan, karena Lee Seonsaengnim berjalan-jalan di sekitar meja mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **01.45 PM**

"Hahahaha, aduh, perutku sakit sekali," Hangeng menyipitkan matanya, memandang aneh Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan tawanya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu Kyuhyun terus saja tertawa sampai detik ini.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau seperti orang gila," Sungut Hangeng tak terima di tertawai. Semua orang tidak mau di tertawai. Iya, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau juga mengadu pada Lee Saem?" Hangeng menyenggol Heechul, Heechul yang belum siap dengan apa yang di lakukan Hangeng sampai terlonjak ke belakang.

"Biarkan saja. Biar kau tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasan menyontekmu ini!" Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Hangeng. Hangeng mendesah kesal.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini ribut sekali!" Tegur Eunhyuk yang datang dari belakang Kyuhyun, dan di ekori oleh Donghae.

"Oke, oke." Kyuhyun membentuk jarinya dengan huruf V seraya memasang wajah imutnya yang malah semakin membuat mereka semua ingin muntah, kecuali Siwon tentunya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Kita mau kemana, Won? Ini bukan jalan untuk ke rumah," Sewot Kyuhyun sambil melihat jalanan di luar kaca jendela mobil.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Wonnie, jawab aku!"

"Aku harus menjawab apa, Baby?" Respon Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kita mau kemana?!" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Nanti pun kau akan tahu, Baby." Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun menampakan lesung pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi chubbynya, membuat kadar kecantikan dan keimutannya bertambah.

Setelah sekian lama, Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya spanduk di depannya. Siwonl membawanya ke sini?

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tak percaya. Siwon meresponnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau sampai membawaku kemari?" Siwon mngangguk.

"Kau bisa belajar merawat calon bayi kita di panti asuhan ini," Ucap Siwon tulus. Kyuhyun refleks memeluk Siwon erat.

"Terima kasih, Wonnie" Siwon juga membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah eratnya. kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, masuk!" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu.

Mereka jadi tidak sabar mencoba mengurusi anak-anak di panti itu untuk persiapan kelak. ini pasti menyenangkan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Annyeonghaseo~"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka sembari memberikan salam kepada pasangan itu.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?' Tanyanya ramah. Siwon membalas ramah pertanyaan itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk menoreh kesana dan kemari, melihat anak-anak panti berlarian dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Kami hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik," Kata Siwon dan di angguki oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah menyadari kedatangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ah, Kau bisa mengandung?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk senang.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung. Jadi, kalian disini untuk mencoba merawat bayi?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku!" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu, berjalan dahulu di depan. Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan beriringan di belakang wanita paruh baya itu.

Mata mereka berbinar ketika melihat anak-anak yang lucu melintas di depan mereka. Ah, sungguh menggemaskan anak-anak itu.

Namun, ada seorang anak laki-laki berkisar 2 tahunan yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki itu hanya duduk di bawah pohon seraya melihat teman-temannya bermain.

"Hm. Bibi," Panggil Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon dan wanita paruh baya itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat perjalanan mereka terhenti.

"Anak laki-laki itu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh rasa penasaran. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Cho Jino. setahun yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari dan kecelakaan itu membuat pita suaranya rusak. Ia bisu dan itu membuat dirinya terus menyendiri, karena tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa isyarat kecuali saya," Tutur wanita paruh baya itu menerawang.

"Aku permisi kesana, Bibi." Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil ke arah anak laki laki itu.

"Kyu, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Anak muda. Biarkan istrimu itu dengan kata hatinya" Siwon membalas senyuman dari wanita paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah menduduki dirinya di samping anak laki-laki itu. ia menepuk pelan bahu kecil anak laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

'Hai!' Tangan Kyuhyun terlihat membentuk sebuah sapaan. Anak laki-laki itu menoreh kearahnya, bibirnya mengerucut bingung, mata bulatnya mengerejap lucu.

'Noona siapa?' Tangan kecilnya bergerak lincah, membalas bahasa isyarat dari Kyuhyun.

'Hei, aku adalah seorang laki-laki' Kyuhyun menyenggol lembut bahu anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu tersenyum lepas.

'Aku kira kakak adalah wanita,' Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar pernyataan itu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

'Siapa namamu?' Kyuhyun kembali lagi bertanya pada anak laki-laki itu, walaupun ia sudah tahu.

Sekedar info, Kyuhyun juga bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat, jadi tak ada hambatan untuknya berkomunikasi ke Jino.

'C-H-O J-I-N-O' Jemari mungil Jino mengeja satu per satu huruf dari nama lengkapnya. kemudian, ia menunjuk Kyuhyun.

'Wah! Margamu dan margaku sama! Namaku adalah C-H-O-I K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N'

Tunggu, Kyuhyun terdiam. Tadi, dia memakai marganya atau marga orang lain?

Harap maklum, sepertinya otaknya sedang tersumbat. Tadi hanya marga suaminya saja yang teringat.

"Mereka sedang apa, Bibi?" Tanya Siwon yang kebingungan.

"Mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat." Sahut wanita paruh baya itu tidak berhentinya tersenyum. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Jino seceria ini," Ucapnya pelan, namun bisa terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Maksud bibi apa?" Tanya Siwon masih belum mengerti.

"Jino itu susah sekali di hibur apalagi di buat tertawa. Dia akan selalu menangis diam setiap hari di bawah pohon itu. Dia tidak berani bermain dengan anak sempantarannya ataupun anak-anak yang lainnya. Itu membuatnya takut kepada dunia sosial,"

Siwon menjadi prihatin setelah mendengar ucapan dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kasihan sekali," Lirih Siwon, ia kembali memperhatikan sang istri yang masih sibuk bercengkrama tanpa suara kepada Jino.

Siwon dapat melihat istrinya itu sedang tertawa lepas di bawah pohon sana, sesekali memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Seulas senyuman kembali tampak di bibir Siwon.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7.15 PM**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Siwon. Tapi, Kyuhyun takut jika lelaki tampan itu akan marah padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat suara Siwon terdengar di gendang telinganya. Rupanya, lelaki tampan itu mengetahui gelagatnya.

"Hm... Kau berjanji takkan marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Jelas, aku tak akan marah, Sayang." Ucap Siwon , bukannya membuat hatinya tenang, malah semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Katakan saja. Kau tak perlu takut menyampaikannya padaku," Jelas Siwon menyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak menimang lagi niatnya untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sang suami.

"Tapi, aku takut kau akan marah padaku, Siwon."

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu sayang. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kau tak perlu takut padaku." Siwon mulai jengah dengan sikap istrinya yang belum mau berterus terang itu.

"Kau tahukan Jino?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi. Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku ingin... engh... akuinginmengadopsinya." Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun berbicara terlalu cepat tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun dan itu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau ingin apa? Berbicaralah dengan baik, kau sedang tidak sariawan, 'kan?" Sengit Siwon sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang nampaknya masih ragu.

"Aku-ingin-mengadopsi-Jino-menjadi-anak-kita." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah pasrah dengan responan Siwon.

"Kau ingin mengadopsinya?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya. Kyuhyun menunduk takut.

Siwon memandangnya, ia jadi tak tega untuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Tapi, mereka masih sekolah, tak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Jino di rumah sendirian.

"Nanti, kita akan tanyakan dahulu pada ayah dan ibu." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Siwon.

"Kau serius, Siwonnie?" Siwon tersenyum dan diiringi oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Ahhhh~ Terima kasih banyak, Wonnie." Sontak Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon, saking senangnya mungkin.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku semanis itu," Sindir Siwon seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Hehehe" Kekeh Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Dan semakin menarik leher Siwon dari samping. Yah, karena posisi Siwon yang masih menyetir.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Apa?! Kalian ingin mengadopsi bayi?"

Sekarang ini mereka memang sedang berada di rumah orang tua Siwon. Salahkan saja, Kyuhyun yang terus saja merengek menggunakan puppy eyesnya untuk membujuk Siwon meminta izin kepada orang tua Siwon.

"Iya, Ayah. Bolehkan, Yah?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Nyonya Choi menjadi tak tega menolak keinginan menantunya itu.

Tuan Choi memandang Nyonya Choi yang juga memandangnya, mencari solusi yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tapi, bukannya kau juga akan mempunyai anak nantinya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun menunduk sedih, membuat Nyonya Choi gelagapan.

"Apalagi dia itu bisu, Kyuhyunnie." Lanjut Tuan Choi semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk seraya menahan air matanya.

"Yeobo..." Tegur Nyonya Choi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tuan Choi.

"Kyuhyunnie..." Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan semakin membuat kedua paruh baya itu tak tega melihat menantu mereka sampai sesedih ini.

Nyonya Choi menghela nafas beratnya, ia tak tahan melihat menantu kesayangannya ini bersedih.

"Ibu akan..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Tsk... Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila, Sayang." Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah suaminya itu.

"Oke. Oke. Maafkan aku," Kata Siwon yang tak tahan dengan tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun. Lama-lama istrinya ini terlihat sadis juga.

"Kau tahu, Siwon? Aku senang sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya diantara kesempitan dalam mobil.

"Kau harus membayar itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Ucap Siwon dengan nada angkuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menurun tergantikan dengan wajah cantik itu tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

Bayar apa? Apa yang harus di bayar? Baiklah, kita akan ke belakang sebentar.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Ibu akan... membicarakan lagi pada bibi dan pamanmu, Sayang" Kyuhyun cemberut mendengarkan ucapan dari Nyonya Choi.

"Ibu, Kumohon..." Kyuhyun mengerejap-rejapkan matanya, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, meminta mohon bak seekor kucing yang meminta makan pada tuannya.

"Tapi, Kyunnie..."

"Ibu, kami berjanji akan merawat anak itu dengan baik. Tapi, kami akan menitipkannya disini saat kami akan pergi sekolah," Siwon belum menyelesaikan kalimat, ia terlebih dahulu melihat ekspresi dari kedua orang tuanya.

Saat mendapatkan responan cukup bagus, Siwon kembali memohon pada orang tuanya. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini dia sangat merendahkan dirinya di depan orang tuannya. Memalukan sekali bagi dirinya.

"Setelah kami lulus, kami sendiri yang akan membesarkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan anak kalian nantinya?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan serius yang terlontar dari mulut Nyonya Choi.

"Bagaimana perasaan anak kalian nantinya saat mengetahui mereka mempunyai saudara angkat yang bisu?" Lanjut Tuan Choi.

Tanpa bisa di cegah lagi, Liquid bening itu turun cepat dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar pertanyaan yang membimbangkan pikirannya.

Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tengah menangis dengan posisi menunduk dalam itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Tolonglah. Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya. Ayah dan Ibu tahu? Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anak itu dalam waktu singkat. Soal anak kami nantinya, kami akan memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatasinya. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun bersedih terus, hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang lelaki tampan itu katakan. Siwon lebih merendahkan dirinya dan sekaligus mengatakan kata hatinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun bahagia mendengar kalimat panjang tadi keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh mengadopsinya dan menitipkannya ke sini jika kalian akan sekolah." Nyonya Choi tersenyum sembari mengelus surai kelam Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, terpoles sebuah senyuman senang di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia segera memeluk Nyonya Park dan tak menyadari air matanya kembali menetes.

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Terima kasih." Nyonya Choi mengelus lembut punggung menantunya itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau harus membayarnya malam ini, BabyKyu." Seringai lebar itu tepatri di bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Mereka akan kembali mendatangi panti itu esok hari, karena ini sudah sangat malam dan perjalanan menuju panti itu cukup jauh.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tantang Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

Tentu saja ia mengerti, dilihat dari Siwonl yang sudah memanggilnya dengan 'Baby' dan suaranya berubah menjadi berat. Itu sangat menggambarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau tak usah berlagak seperti itu, BabyKyu. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan, iya'kan?" Goda Siwon menurun-naikan alisnya, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke samping tepat di mana Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon untuk kembali menyuruhnya menyetir dengan benar.

"Lihat jalanan! Atau kau...hmmm... engh... tidakakanmendapathadiahmu!" Siwon tahu apa yang di katakan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, sepertinya menggoda si cantik itu sedikit tak apa, 'kan?

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengatakan sesuatu tanpa spasi? Apa kau terbiasa mengikuti lomba membaca cepat atau apa?" Batin Siwon tertawa puas. Kyuhyun terdiam dan menunduk malu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika di rumah!" Sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Disini saja. Katakan, atau kau akan ku telanjangi saat ini juga dan memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusmu dan nipple pink mu yang selalu menegang ketika aku akan..."

PLAK

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah padam. Astaga tadi itu dirty talk bukan? Benar-benar memalukan. Tentu saja memalukan. Suaminya dengan begitu detail menceritakan kemolekannya.

Tolong ceburkan Siwon ke sungai han saat ini juga. Kemesuman tingat dewanya kembali bergentayangan. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya ikut meremang.

"Ini sakit, BabyKyu..." Cibir Siwon, Tapak tangannya yang lain memegang pipinya yang mungkin sudah mempunyai stempel lima jari dari Kyuhyun.

"Berisik!" Ketus Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kyuhyunku mengambek, huh? Manis sekali," Goda Siwon sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau jelek sekali," Sahut kyuhyun masih sama ketusnya.

"Tapi, maaf, Nona Choi. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Pada kenyataannya, aku ini sangat tampan." SIwon memuji dirinya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun mual.

Tapi, memang kenyataannya Siwon itu sangat tampan bukan? Kalau Siwon tidak tampan, mungkin ia masih menolak habis-habisan perjodohan gila para orang tua.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kau sungguh berisik!" Cetus Kyuhyun mempertahankan pandangannya di jalanan malam.

"Tidak mau! Semakin kau menyuruhku untuk diam, aku akan semakin menggodamu, Sayang."

Oh tidak, perjalanan mereka pasti tidak akan tenang. Dan niatannya untuk tidur di dalam mobil dan membuat Siwon melupakan tentang hadiah itu sepertinya harus terkubur.

Jadilah, pertengkaran kecil yang absurdnya sudah tidak bisa di katakan lagi dengan kata-kata. Yah, memang Siwon sengaja membuat Kyuhyun terus terjaga dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Padahal, besok mereka harus kembali menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Astaga, jangan tiru pasangan ini!

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **CEKLEK**

 **BRUGH**

Siwon langsung menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun di pintu kamar mereka saat sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

CHUP

"Hmmppptttt"

Kyuhyun memikik terkejut, namun tertahan oleh ciuman tanpa ijin itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah kalau suaminya ini sudah seperti ini.

Dan, yang hanya bisa di lakukannya saat ini adalah membalas ciuman panas itu, mencoba menyaingi suaminya dalam ciuman. Tapi, tetap saja, dia tak akan pernah mengalahkan ciuman mematikan Siwon.

Siwon semakin memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit mencuri nafas saat ada celah di ciuman mereka.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan posisi mereka masih tetap sama, yang berbeda hanyalah tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak memakai atasan lagi.

Siwon perlahan membuka celana Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun telanjang sempurna. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dan, saat ini posisi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tinggi dari Siwon. Bibir mereka masih menyatu dan semakin panas setiap detiknya. Saling melimat, mengigit, menjilat, dan menikmati masing-masing gua hangat pasangan mereka.

Siwon membawa tubuh ringan itu dengan perlahan ke arah ranjang mereka. Membaringkan tubuh lelaki cantik itu tak kalah pelannya, seakan-akan itu adalah sutra yang sangat berharga.

Dan, mereka pun...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Engh... Hentikan! Siwon!" Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Pasalnya, Siwon tidak berhenti bermain di tengkuknya.

"Kau juga menyukainya, Sayang." Goda Siwon tidak menghentikan kegiatannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah pagi! Enghh... Kita aahh harus cepat akhh bergegas! Hmppp hari ini kita masih ada ughh ujian!" Betapa susahnya ia berbicara.

Lidah Siwon yang bermain di tengkuknya membuatnya ingin kembali mendesah seperti malam tadi. Upss.

Kyuhyun yang tak mau kenakalan Siwon berlanjut pun menyikut perut Siwon dari balik selimut.

"AKH!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari selimut mereka dengan tubuh yang masih polos sempurna.

Siwon memelototi punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Masih malu-malu juga rupanya dia," Cibir Siwon sembari terkikik kecil. Tingkah Kyuhyun memang penuh kejutan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Berhentilah terkikik sendiri seperti itu!" Siwon menatap horor Kyuhyun yang sibuk terkikik. Ia kembali melihat ke jalanan yang sudah mulai meramai.

"Ah, Wonnie, hari ini aku tidak akan kebosanan setelah pulang sekolah! Jino akan menemani kita," Ucap Kyuhyun kelewat senang.

"Kau senang, Sayang?"

"Senang. Sangat senang sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Aku senang melihat kau begitu senang sekarang ini, Sayang." Siwon mengacak pelan surai kelam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **After School**

 **01.30 PM**

"Cepatkan laju mobilmu, Wonnie!" Seru Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabaran. Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sesuai dengan permintaan si cantik itu, ia pun semakin menginjak gas mobilnya.

Saking tak sabarnya Kyuhyun untuk segera menjemput calon anaknya itu, sampai-sampai mereka mengusir HaeHyuk dan HanChul yang akan menumpang pada mobil mereka.

"Ah, aku merasa gugup," Kyuhyun mengusap gusar wajah cantiknya. Apa reaksi Jino nantinya kalau tahu Kyuhyun akan menjadi ibunya.

Kyuhyun tak sabar melihat reaksi anak manis itu. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah mereka sampai ke panti asuhan kemarin. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon dengan tak sabaran.

"Eh? Kalian lagi?" Secara kebetulan ketika mereka akan menginjakan kaki mereka di teras panti itu, mereka kembali bertemu dengan bibi pemilik panti itu.

"Ada apa kesini lagi?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu diiringi dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hmmm, itu, bi. A-apa boleh aku mengadopsi seorang anak disini, Bi?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh mengadopsi anak-anak disini, Anak muda." Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang ingin kau adopsi?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Cho Jino" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dengan wajah sumingrah.

Ternyata, bocah manis itu sudah ada berdiri di belakang bibi pemilik panti. Wajahnya menampakan keterkejutan dan... err kesedihan?

'Aku tidak mau di adopsi olehmu!' Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Tangannya kembali bergerak, memberikan arti di dalam gerakannya.

'Kenapa, Sayang?' Kyuhyun membalas bertanya pada bocah manis itu. Namun, Jino telah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jino!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Hatinya mencelos, tak pernah terbayangkan reaksi Jino seperti ini. Jino menolaknya.

Siwon menyentuh kedua bahu, Kyuhyun menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengejar bocah manis itu.

"Jino-ah, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kyuhyun menggedor daun pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu. Baru kemarin, Jino dengan wajah bahagianya menunjukan kamarnya kepada Kyuhyun.

'Maafkan Jino. Tapi, Jino tidak pantas mendapatkan sosok ibu sepertimu. Kamu terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku tak pantas!'

Ingin sekali Jino mengatakan hal itu. Namun sayang, ia memiliki keterbatasan untuk hal itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jino. Jika kamu berpikir kau tidak pantas untuk kami, kau salah besar. Kau sangat pantas untuk kami. Sangat pantas" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar di telinga Jino.

Ia juga menyayangi lelaki cantik itu, ia tidak tahu juga kenapa bisa menyayangi orang yang baru ia kenal dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Kyu, sudahlah." Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menggedor daun pintu itu lagi, kakinya terasa lemas saat lengan Siwon melingkat di perutnya.

"Jino..." Lirih Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa memburu.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum itu, suara decitan kamar Jino terdengar di telinga mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat bercak-bercak air mata di pipi bocah manis itu. Jino berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi bahu Jino. Ia berlutut, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada mata jernih bocah manis itu.

'Kamu mau, 'kan? Kamu boleh memanggilku Mommy mulai sekarang." Kyuhyun mengarahkan tapak tangannya pada dada Jino lalu mengarahkannya lagi pada dadanya, kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepalanya untuk membentuk pola rambut, namun lebih panjang dari pada rambutnya.

'Tapi, Jino cacat, Jino tidak bisa berbicara, Jino hanya dapat menyusahkan kalian. Jino tak pantas!'

Bocah manis itu menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat cepat, air matanya tidak berhenti turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk tubuh Jino, memberikan keyakinan kepada calon anaknya itu. Tetapi, bocah manis itu meronta, menolak untuk di peluk. Lama-kelamaan pun, Jino pasrah dan membalas pelukan itu dengan isakannya yang terdengar samar.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Wajah manis Jino terjulur di kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka. Angin sore menerpa wajah manisnya dan wajah cantik ibu barunya.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai halus Jino. Jino menorehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia tersenyum dan di balas oleh senyuman Kyuhyun.

Setelah berbagai bujukan pun, akhirnya Jino mau juga ikut dengan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kata orang atau pun apa.

"Mommy menyayangimu, Jino-ya" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Jino dengan sayang.

'Aku juga, Mommy' Balas Jino kembali membentuk pola yang dimengerti Kyuhyun namun tak di mengerti Siwon.

"Kalian harus mengajari Daddy berbahasa isyarat." Timpal Siwon menggoda ibu dan anak itu.

Kyuhyun dan Jino saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk serempak.

'Tidak Mau!'

Setelah membentuk pola sesuai dengan kalimat di atas, Kyuhyun dan Jino serempak melarikan pandangan mereka ke luar jendela lagi.

"Tak heran, sifat ibu selalu saja mendominasi." Cibir Siwon yang mendapat tatapan 'cinta' dari Kyuhyun.

"Won, hari ini, ayo berjalan-jalan. Aku sangat suntuk di rumah terus." Cetus Kyuhyun di sela-sela acara bermainnya bersama sang anak.

"Ide yang bagus. Baiklah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan." Ujar Siwon dengan suara yang di buat-buat. Kyuhyun dan Jino hanya terkikik kecil.

Mobil Siwon pun meluncur mulus di kala sepi jalanan senja. Mereka harap, ini adalah pilihan terbaik mereka.

Mereka sudah terlanjur menyayangi putra mereka ini. Persetan, status Jino yang hanya anak angkat, mereka tak perduli sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gak tahu juga mau ngomong apa... ya tuhan kenapa bisa segaje ini sih... beneran kalian nunggu nih ff? Aduh jadi tersipuh nih akunya... makasih banget yang udah mau nungguinnya yah... maaf juga kalau alurnya makin gak sinkron sama judul.**

 **Awalnya sih pengennya cuman ada fluff aja, eh tapi banyak yang pengen aku ngeluarin konflik. Kan udah tahu juga kalau aku ngeluarin konflik gak tanggung-tanggung, mana lagi aku benci yang namanya orang ketiga, jadi aku paling menghindari konflik orang ketiga... eh, jadinya gaje begini kan...**

 **Semoga kalian gak bosan sama FF ini... bentar lagi Kyuhyun bakal hamil kok :3**

 **Oke, Pai-Pai~**


	9. Chapter 8

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 8 : The Stom is Beginning**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Biarlah, ia tidak mengetahui rahasia besar ini"_

Mereka berada di tepi sungai han sekarang ini. Air danau yang jernih nan tenang itu bergelombang saat Jino melemparkan sebuah batu kecil ke arah sungai itu.

Seulas senyum terpoles di wajah polosnya yang manis itu. Betapa gemasnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat wajah ceria Jino.

"Jino-ya..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Jino membalikan badannya, lalu berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana perasaanmu?' Kyuhyun mennyentuh dada Jino lalu menaikan bahunya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi lengannya.

'Sangat senang! Terima kasih, Mom' Jino memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun seerat mungkin. Kyuhyun mengelus surai Jino perlahan.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut mereka, langit senja itu bersinar indah, burung-burung berkicau kesana kemari di atas sungai Han.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

CEKLEK

"Bagaimana? Apa Jino suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu kamar baru anaknya.

'Jino sangat suka. Terima kasih, Mom!' Jino segera berlari menuju ranjang barunya. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur empuk yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk anak seusianya.

Kyuhyun melipatkan tangannya di dada. Senyuman kembali tertoreh di bibirnya. Tidak kah kalian tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Entahlah, terlalu abstrak untuk di definisikan dengan kata-kata.

"Sekarang, Jino mandi dan ganti bajunya. Baju Jino sudah mommy siapkan di lemarimu. Oke?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Tangannya mengusak rambut Jino.

Jino mengangguk dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya.

"Mommy dan Daddy keluar dulu yah," Kyuhyun bangkit, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti Siwon yang mengekorinya.

"Berhenti mengekoriku, Siwon." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Ia membalikan badannya berniat mengomeli Siwon. Tetapi...

CHUP

Siwon terlebih dahulu mengecup kilat bibirnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian tak di harapkan olehnya itu.

"KYAAAAA, CHOI SIWON GILA!" Teriak Kyuhyun seperti akan di perkosa oleh om-om mabuk.

"Oh sayang, berhentilah menyakiti pita suaramu, sayang" Ucap Siwon. Sepertinya, Siwon salah berbicara, terlihat dari Kyuhyun yang semakin mengamuk padanya.

"Akh! Maafkan suami tampanmu ini, Sayang." Goda Siwon mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun yang menghujaninya dengan pukulan cinta.

"Masih tampan juga pantat panci di dapur." Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram kesal. Sedangkan, Siwon menjadi korban pemukulan istrinya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **07.15 PM**

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, Jino-ya." Tegur Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kepada Jino. Jino terkekeh dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung.

Jino meletakan sendok dan garpunya sejenak. 'Masakan Mommy sangat enak'

Jino memberikan kedua jempol mungilnya untuk sang Mommy.

"Benarkah? Mommy jadi tersipu mendengarnya." Sahut Kyuhyun yang sibuk memotong steak dengan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Kamu akan gendut, jika terus bersama kami. Haha." Timpal Siwon sedikit menggoda Jino.

'Jino tidak mau jadi gendut' Bocah manis itu mengerucut kan bibirnya sedih.

"Hei! Jangan bersedih, Sayang. Kalau kau gendutkan, artinya kau itu sangat sehat." Kyuhyun menyikut halus pinggang Siwon yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Akh!" Lagi-lagi Siwon terkena korban aniaya istrinya sendiri. Oke, ini lebai.

'Benarkah? Ah, Jino mau makan yang banyak!' Jino kembali mengambil sendok dan garpunya, lalu memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpunya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian sedikit tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak mereka itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **#At TV Rooms**

 **09.00 PM**

Kini, keluarga Choi itu tengah menonton televisi di ruang televisi. Jino yang sedang di pangku oleh Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang bersandar di bahu sempit Kyuhyun.

Suasana melankolis menyelimuti keluarga muda itu. Siwon dan Jino sudah tertidur lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan matanya yang semakin berair karena drama yang sedang ia tonton.

Dan, lima belas menit kemudian barulah drama movie yang berjudul 'Miracle Cell No. 7' itu tamat.

Kyuhyun meraih remot TV, lalu memencet tombol power berwarna merah yang terletak di sisi atas remot TV.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah pangkuannya, di sana Jino telah bersandar di dadanya dengan mata tertutupnya.

Kemudian, menorehkan pandangannya ke bahu kanannya yang terasa berat, karena Siwon tertidur di bahunya itu.

"Aku mencintai kalian, Suamiku, Anakku." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Won..." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut sembari sesekali menggerakan bahunya ke atas.

"Enghh..." Lenguh Siwon merasa tidurnya terganggu. Lelaki tampan itu mendirikan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengusap mata yang masih memberat.

"Tolong aku menggendong Jino ke kamarnya." Siwon bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mengambil Jino yang sedang tertidur dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Jino. Siwon meletakan tubuh mungil Jino di atas ranjang, setelah itu menyelimuti Jino sampai batas dada.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Jino. Ia kembali beranjak, mendorong punggung Siwon untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

Siwonl menurutinya malas, karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa melandanya.

"Cepatlah jalannya!" Ujar Kyuhyun dari belakang Siwon. Siwon sedikit mendesah kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapi suaminya yang sudah lelah menemaninya menonton drama movie.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, ketika ia dan Siwon sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **05.45 AM**

Jam weker masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit, namun sepasang suami-istri itu sudah di sibukan dengan kegiatan pagi.

Jino memandang kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Yah, Jino memang sudah terbiasa bangun dan mandi sepagi ini.

Mereka telah sarapan sedari tadi, dan saat ini Jino sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya selesai dari kegiatan berkejaran pulang-balik dari ruang tengah tempat Jino berada ke ruang-ruang di rumah itu.

"Astaga, kau letakan kotak pensilku di mana, Choi Siwon?" Teriak Kyuhyun menggema dari kamarnya.

Siwon yang sedang berada di ruang tengah itu menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa tasnya kembali.

"Aku meletakannya di meja..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya!" Siwon mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun memang suka bertanya sebelum mencari. Dasar.

"Jino sudah siap, 'kan, ke rumah nenek dan kakek?" Jino menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil mengenakan tas punggungnya.

Tinggal menunggu si cantik Kyuhyun dengan segala kecerewetannya keluar dari kamar utama.

Lima menit kemudian, barulah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menyamankan kaos kaki yang di kenakannya.

"Ah, aku sudah siap. Ayo, pergi!" Ujar Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon dan Jino.

Siwon dan Jino saling berpandangan, lalu bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun kadang memang mengerikan, itulah yang Jino dapatkan tentang perilaku sang ibu barunya.

"Kalian berdua! Cepatlah!" Ujar Kyuhyun dari arah teras rumah.

"NE!" Sahut Siwon. Mereka pun dengan cepat berlari menyusul si cantik nan cerewet itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Siwon mengetuk daun pintu rumah besar dan mewah itu. Dari dalam sana, terdengar bunyi suara langkah kaki.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar!"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menggendong putra mereka, Jino. Bocah manis itu tertidur dalam perjalan, karena perjalanan mereka -dari rumah sampai pada rumah orang tua Siwon- cukup panjang.

CEKLEK

Daun pintu besar itu terbuka, di baliknya muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang di yakini adalah ibu Siwon, Nyonya Choi.

"Ah, rupanya kalian sudah sampai..." Ucap Nyonya Choi langsung memberikan jalan masuk untuk anak, menantu, dan 'cucu' barunya.

"Iya, Bu. Aku mengantarkan Jino kemari." Kata Kyuhyun seraya meletakan tubuh mungil Jino ke atas sofa lebar yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian akan langsung berangkat lagi?" Tanya Nyonya Choi diiringi oleh senyumannya.

"Iya, Bu. Pulang nanti, kami akan mengambil Jino lagi." Sahut Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah ibu mertuanya itu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ibu." Sesal Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyunnie. Lagipula, dia sudah menjadi cucu kami. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Jino, Bu." Kali ini, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Ah, Jino." Nyonya Choi mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menoreh ke arah Jino.

"Aku menitipkannya disini karena hanya ibu yang mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat," Ucap Siwon sedikit terkekeh.

"Mana Ayah, Bu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu itu.

"Ayah kalian sedang berada di taman belakang, menyiram bunga kesayangannya." Nyonya Choi tertawa kecil. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Bu. Kami sekolah dulu, ya"

"Hati-hati, Sayang"

"Ya, Bu."

Akhirnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun keluar dari dalam rumah besar itu setelah berpamitan dengan Nyonya Choi.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kyuhyun turun dari sisi jok penumpang, kemudian menutup daun pintu mobilnya dengan kuat.

Siwon yang baru saja turun hanya bisa tersenyum. Karena, perjalanan tadi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, sesekali ia tertawa kecil.

Siwon berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, membuat acara tertawa sendirinya itu terhenti.

"Hei, Sayang. Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Jangan membuat penghuni sekolah mengira aku telah menikahi seorang namja cantik yang gila," Canda Siwon yang malah mendapatkan tatapan sadis dari Kyuhyun.

"Ugh... Aku membencimu!" Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan Siwon. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hei, Sayang. Tunggulah aku," Siwon segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Merangkul kembali lelaki cantik itu.

Namun, Kyuhyun menyikut pinggang Siwon membuat Siwon melepaskan rangkulan. Tapi, belum lama kemudian, tangannya sudah berada di bahu Kyuhyun kembali.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kini, Hangeng, Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk melihat layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum gila. Sedangkan, Siwon sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan sang istri yang berubah menjadi gila seketika.

Pantas saja, empat anak bebek itu sudah mengerubungi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah jam istirahat, dan kerjaan empat anak bebek itu saat istirahat ini tentu saja menganggu Kyuhyun.

"Kau demam, Kyu?" Heechul menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul tangan Heechul, saking kuatnya Heechul terlihat meringis sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan membuat moodku rusak!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Tersenyum kembali saat matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan apa yang layar ponsel Kyuhyun tampilkan itu, perlahan berjinjit di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat foto Kyuhyun dan seorang bocah laki-laki di wallpaper ponsel Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum kekanakan.

"Siapa itu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat. Ia mendapati Eunhyuk memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Anakku!" Jawabnya santai. Siwon menghela nafasnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"MWO?!" Keempat anak bebek itu berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut menutup matanya, kepalanya termundur sedikit dari posisi badannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Sengit Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada anak-anak bebek itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Hangeng bersuara. Mulutnya masih terbuka, matanya mengerejap tak percaya.

"Ya bisa lah," Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia kembali bersantai di kursinya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Keempat anak bebek itu saling berpandangan tak mengerti, mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Siwon-ah..." Panggil Donghae. Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan acara tidur pura-puranya itu masih belum bergeming.

"Yak! Kau tak dengar?!" Donghae mengguncangkan tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang sudah di buat pusing pun, akhirnya memposisikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" Sedetik kemudian, Siwon melotot karena di pandangi horror seperti tadi.

"Siapa yang di maksud Kyuhyun dengan 'anaknya' itu?" Heechul bertanya menyelidik.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Sahut Siwon membuat Heechul bangkit dari kursinya.

BRAK

"Kalian itu, jika di tanya, jawablah dengan benar! Oh God... aku bisa gila menghadapi mereka ini," Papar Heechul mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan kasar.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan, mereka menghela nafas dalam.

"Mereka anak angkat kami," Kata Siwon dan Kyuhyun serempak.

"MWO?!"

Siapapun, tolong bunuh empat anak bebek di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ini. Mereka sungguh berisik.

"Sekali lagi kalian berteriak. Aku tak akan melanjutkan ceritanya," Ancam Kyuhyun. Empat anak bebek itu menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kami mengadopsinya. Itu saja."

"Hah? Itu saja?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, namun...

"Tapi, dia cacat."

Terdiam.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedih. Itu membuat mereka terdiam.

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku bisa sangat menyayanginya dalam waktu sehari." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu, sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas seperti tadi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Kata Heechul bijak. Kyuhyun menatap mata cantik Heechul.

"Kau tak akan mengerti..." Heechul menyadari, mata boneka Kyuhyun telah berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

"Engh... Ada yang ingin ke kantin? Perutku sudah berbunyi," Suara Hangeng memutuskan kesunyian di antara mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Di tempat lain, Jino mulai mengerejapkan mata sabitnya. Setelah, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya, Jino mendudukan dirinya.

Jino mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dahinya mengerut bingung, pasalnya kamar yang sedang kan tempati ini terlihat asing baginya.

Jino turun dari ranjang yang memiliki tinggi di atas tubuhnya itu. Berusaha meraih knop pintu dengan susah payah.

Setelah keluar pun, Jino tidak tahu ia harus kemana. Rumah itu mempunyai luas dua kali lebih besar dari pada rumah Daddy dan Mommynya.

Di ujung koridor panjang ini ada sebuah tangga. Ternyata, ia berada di lantai dua dari rumah besar itu.

Jino berjalan pelan mendekati tangga itu. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap kagum lukisan-lukisan dan ukiran-ukiran yang memanjakan matanya.

'Ini istana atau rumah.'

Saking kagumnya, Jino tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di tepi tangga.

Mata Jino membesar, ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, akan tetapi dirinya tidak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Dan...

Jino terguling dari atas tangga itu.

BUGH

Kepala belakang Jino mengenai lantai dengan kuat. Ia merasa rambut belakangnya basah dan ia juga mencium bau anyir.

Pandangannya memburam. Ia merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan matanya untuk tidak tertutup. Dan, akhirnya, semua menggelap. Tetapi, sebelum itu, ia dapat mendengarkan suara teriakan dari seorang wanita paruh baya.

"JINO-YA!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kyuhyun segera mengemasi bukunya ke dalam tas saat bel pulang telah berbunyi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tak enak, sedari tadi, ia hanya memikirkan satu nama, Jino.

"Kyu, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir seperti itu? Kau seperti bunglon saja." Ringis Heechul yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak merespon Heechul.

"Hah~ Akhirnya Ujian kelulusan selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan," Seru Donghae seraya merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya mendeliknya sedikit, lalu kembali dalam kesibukannya. Namun...

"Apa ibu ada meneleponmu, Won? Ponselku baterainya habis." Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Siwon mentautkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kurasa." Jawab Siwon, menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

"Coba kau periksa dulu!" Titah Kyuhyun dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Siwon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, ternyata, aku mengaktifkan profil silent. Hm?" Dahi Siwon mengerinyit ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Won?" Tanya Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke Siwon, sedikit berjinjit guna melihat apa yang di tampilkan layar ponsel Siwon.

"Panggilan tak terjawab ada enam puluh tiga panggilan dari ibu." Kini Kyuhyun mentautkan alisnya. Tak biasanya, Nyonya Choi terus menelepon hingga berkali-kali seperti ini.

"Ah, ibu meneleponku!" Seru Siwon dengan mata yang membulat.

"Angkat saja! Cepat!" Siwon pun menggeser ikon hijau itu, lalu meletakan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, bu?"

"..."

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon waspada, karena tubuh lelaki tampan itu langsung menegang.

"..."

"Kenapa ibu tidak menjaganya?" Siwon memegang pangkal hidungnya.

"..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sekarang ibu dan ayah di rumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," Siwon menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Kemudian, terduduk kembali di kursi.

"Ada apa, Won?" Kyuhyun mulai panik. Ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu sang suami. Namun, Siwon tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Jangan membuatnya panik, Won!" Seru Eunhyuk membuka suara. Dari tadi, empat anak bebek itu hanya diam di tempat mereka.

"Jino jatuh dari tangga."Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas. Untungnya, Heechul dan Eunhyuk segera menangkapnya, jika tidak, mungkin

saja bokong Kyuhyun tidak akan selamat dari hantaman ubin.

"Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit." Kyuhyun mendirikan badannya susah payah.

"Ayo, Won. Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan putraku,"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung saja melesat pergi dari sana meninggalkan empat anak bebek yang memandang mereka bingung.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka baru berhenti ketika berada di depan ruang ICU, di sana ayah dan ibu Siwon tengah menunggu di kursi tunggu.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaan Jino?" Kyuhyun bertanya, nafasnya memburu. Mata boneka itu menyorotkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"J-jino sedang di tangani dokter," Jawab Nyonya Choi, suaranya terdengar serak dan terbata-bata.

"Won, Jino-ku..." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Siwon menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memberat, lelaki cantik itu terlihat rapuh sekarang. Ia menangis, meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya.

"Berdoa-lah, Sayang" Ucap Siwon pelan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Tiga puluh menit mereka menunggu, dan akhirnya seorang pria paruh baya berjubah putih keluar dari pintu ICU. Kyuhyun langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Jino-ku? Bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun membentak dokter muda itu di akhir kalimat. Siwon mengusap bahu Kyuhyun agar istrinya itu kembali tenang.

"Dia terjatuh dengan posisi yang berbahaya, sehingga kulit kepala belakangnya sedikit robek. Tapi, kami sudah menjahitnya. Dia belum sadar. Saya juga tidak tahu, kapan dia akan sadar. Kita hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada Tuhan. Tapi..." Tutur dokter muda bermarga Han itu menggantung di akhir kalimat.

 **BRUGH**

Kyuhyun sudah jatuh dahulu sebelum dokter Han menyelesaikan penuturannya. Siwon menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan cepat.

kakinya benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menopang seluruh berat badannya. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja mendengar penuturan dari dokter han.

Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara. Perlahan, matanya mulai tertutup, dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya, membiaskan cahaya mentari yang masuk di retinanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat sang suami berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang teramat khawatir.

Di sisi lainnya, juga terdapat paman dan bibinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kau seharusnya dapat menahan emosimu, tidak baik untuk kandunganmu," Kata Siwon bijak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun.

Tunggu! Kandunganmu? Kandungan-MU?! Berarti...

"Aku mengandung, Won?" Suara itu terdengar lirih di telinga Siwon. Siwon mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Sayang. Kau mengandung anak kita," Siwon mengelus surai sutra Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Jino-ku? Dimana dia?" Mata itu kembali memancarkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Siwon sadar itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia kembali tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ibu dan ayah menjaganya dengan baik," Akhirnya sorot mata itu kembali tenang.

"Kau tahu? Kau hampir membahayakan bayi kita, Sayang." Siwon mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon khawatir, tangannya yang lain mengelus perut ratanya.

"Dia sekarang baik-baik saja. Hanya terguncang sedikit. Kau tahu, 'kan? Jika kau merasa terguncang, maka dia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Apalagi, umurnya masih dua minggu,"

Air muka Kyuhyun belum juga berubah, masih dengan air mukanya yang sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Wajahmu kenapa murung seperti itu? Hmm?" Kyuhyun menatap mata setajam elang itu.

"Aku adalah orang tua yang jahat," Tuding Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia gagal menjaga anak-anaknya. Dia hampir membuat bayinya tak selamat. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Jino dengan baik. Ia tidak pantas mendapat panggilan 'Mommy' dari anak-anaknya. Sangat tak pantas.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sayang. Semuanya juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang tinggal menunggumu dan Jino sembuh." Hibur Siwon mengecup punggung tangan sang istri.

"Terima kasih, Siwon." Siwon mentautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Ia bingung mengapa istrinya ini berterima kasih padanya. Seingatnya, ia tidak memberikan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena, seluruh yang cinta dan kasih sayangmu, Siwon..." Siwon baru mengerti sekarang. Siwon tersenyum lebar, hingga menampakan lesung pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk yang satu itu." Lelaki tampan itu kali ini bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya, menyadarkan pasangan muda itu dari lovely dovey mereka.

"Ah? Hahaha... maaf, Paman, Bibi. Aku melupakan kalian yang sedari tadi berdiri disini." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, bisa saja paman dan bibimu ini akan berlumut menunggu kalian yang sibuk dengan dunia kalian." Keluh Bibi Cho sedikit meringis. Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya, membuat kedua pipi chubbynya tampak lebih besar.

"Kalian itu berlebihan sekali," Ucap Kyuhyun sebal. Paman Cho dan Bibi Cho mengusak surai sutra Kyuhyun secara bergantian, saking gemasnya dengan keponakan mereka ini.

Kyuhyun pun membuka pembicaraan dengan paman dan bibinya ini. Tidak menyadari, senyuman Siwon telah berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam

'Maafkan aku, Sayang. Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan calon bayi kita. Maafkan aku.'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **5 Days Later**

 **09.10 AM**

Siwon memilah-milah buah yang berada di keranjang buah. Sesekali, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun di rawat di rumah sakit. Beruntungnya, Mereka sudah memasuki waktu liburan, tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan.

"Won..." Panggil Kyuhyun sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya. Sontak, Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah sang istri.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil buah jeruk sunkist, lalu mengupas kulit serta rambut jeruk itu.

"Sudah lima hari aku tidak bertemu, Jino. Apa boleh aku menjenguknya?" Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mengupas jeruknya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Siwon pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Won?" Mendengar suara merdu itu kembali terdengar, Siwon kembali mengupas jeruknya, setelah itu berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jino juga perlu istirahat, Sayang. Kau tenang saja. Ibu ayah dan para dokter menjaganya dengan baik."

Siwon mulai menyuapkan satu per satu bagian-bagian kecil jeruk itu ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunyah jeruk itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecewa.

Siwon semakin merasa bersalah pada istri cantiknya ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi, saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun dan calon bayi mereka belum stabil. Jika ia tetap memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun. Pasti, Kyuhyun dan calon bayi mereka... ahh Siwon tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Won." Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Nanti, jika saatnya sudah tiba, Sayang." Sahut Siwon menyuapkan kembali bagian jeruk sunkist yang ia pegang.

"Hmmm... pasti akan lama, 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' dari Siwon.

"Hmm, mungkin?" Goda sang suami menaikan kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun memukul kecil lengan Siwon.

"Akh... sayang, itu sangat sakit!"

"Rasakan itu!" Bengis Kyuhyun kali ini mencubit lengan dan pinggang Siwon. Namun, itu semua terhenti. Karena...

 **BRAK**

"KYUNNIE!"

Yah, teriakan menggelegar bak halilintar di tengah teriknya mentari itu berasal dari empat anak bebek yang tak lain adalah sahabat mereka.

"Aduh, bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyu?" Si cinderella cantik itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ku dengar, kau tengah mengandung." Disusul si monyet hutan dari belakang Heechul.

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?" Kini si ikan Donghae menimpali.

"Hohoho... kau hebat, Won," Hangeng mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya kepada Siwon. Lelaki tampan itu hanya meresponnya dengan sedikit seringaian mengejek.

"Aku jadi menginginkan seorang anak. Lima, mungkin?" Tukas Donghae yang merangkul bahu Hangeng. Matanya menatap genit Eunhyuk yang memasang wajah geramnya.

PLAK

Kalian pasti tahu pelaku yang menampar pipi Donghae hingga meninggalkan beberapa cap jari di sana. Hangeng dan yang lainnya menahan tawa mereka.

"Itu bukan 'seorang' lagi, Bodoh! Dan, kita masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan seorang anak," Ucap Eunhyuk bijak di akhir kalimat.

"Kalian menyindirku!" Tuding Kyuhyun tak terima. Eunhyuk dan tiga anak bebek lainnya menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Menyindir bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul, lelaki cantik pemilik mata cantik itu itu belum mengerti dengan tudingannya.

"Eunhyuk mengatakan anak seusia kita terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan seorang anak," Pipi chubby Kyuhyun kembali mengembung lucu. Ia kembali melupakan perihal Jino tadi.

"Memang benar, 'kan?" Tandas Eunhyuk membenarkan.

Siwon yang melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera menghampirinya.

Siwon pun menghampiri sang ibu, namun sebelum itu ia memeriksa, apakah sang istri tahu, kalau dia akan menemui ibunya. Kyuhyun akan kembali bertanya tentang Jino lagi.

"Ada apa, Ibu. Kenapa kau masih menangis? Bagaimana? Apa Jino baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Choi menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan isakannya. Siwon datang, lalu memeluk sang ibu, mengelus punggung ibunya itu.

"J-Jino, d-dia..." Nyonya Choi merasa bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, apalagi mengeluarkan suara.

"D-dia... D-dia... Mengalami... Pembengkakan... D-dia... K-koma. Jino... D-dia... Ini salahku! Aku yang meninggalkannya kala itu!" Nyonya Choi memegang kepalanya seraya berteriak histeris.

Ibunya sudah tahu sekarang. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha menutupinya dari Nyonya Choi.

Beruntung, kamar rawat Kyuhyun adalah ruang kedap suara, jadi lelaki cantik itu tidak akan mendengar teriakan histeris dari Nyonya Choi.

"Ibu! Ibu! Sudahlah! Ibu! Kau tidak perlu menyalahi dirimu sendiri! Ini semua sudah terjadi." Siwon berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan pelukannya. Air matanya ikut mengalir dan jatuh di rambut Nyonya Choi.

"T-tapi, ibu seorang pembunuh, Won. Ibu pembunuh!" Tuduh Nyonya Choi pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu meronta dalam pelukan Siwon, namun Siwon menahan pelukannya, hingga rontaan itu melemah.

Siwon memegang kedua sisi bahu Nyonya Choi, mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Nyonya Choi.

"Dengar, Bu! Kau... bukan pembunuh. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kita jangan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu Jino sampai Jino sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun dan bayi kami kembali dalam posisi sulit seperti tadi. Ibu mengertikan?"

Bibir Siwon bergetar, menahan isakannya. Nyonya Choi mengangguk mengerti dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Siwon kembali memeluk Nyonya Choi. Kali ini, lebih erat dan lembut. Siwon membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Nyonya Choi. Air matanya pun tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyun tahu tentang hal ini. Hal apa? Mari kita kembali ke lima hari yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **5 Days Ago**

 **11.30 PM**

Siwon menutup daun pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun sudah sedari tadi tidur, namun tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, membuat Siwon enggan meninggalkan lelaki cantik itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dan tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia sudah sampai di depan pintu dari ruangan yang ia tuju.

 **Doctor Han's**

Papan nama itu sudah menjelaskan, ruangan milik siapa itu. Siwon mulai membuka knop daun pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia mempersiapkan hatinya, jika ada kabar buruk tentang Jino atau Kyuhyun dan bayi mereka.

Siwon tidak menemukan dokter muda itu di sana. Tetapi, ia dapat melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menerbangkan beberapa gorden di sekitarnya.

Perlahan, Siwon berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Di sana, terdapat dokter Han yang sedang menikmati angin di balkonnya sambik menghadap kota Seoul yang tampak indah pada malam hari.

"Aku kira, kau tak akan datang, Siwon-ssi." Tukasnya tanpa menoreh ke belakang. Siwon terlonjak ke belakang sedikit karena terkejut.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, Dokter Han. Aku tadi sedang menemani istriku." Dokter Han terdiam di sana. Siwon mencoba untuk mendekatinya, berdiri bersebelahan dengan dokter muda itu.

"Apa kau siap mendengarkannya? Ini tentang Jino, Siwon-ssi?" Dahi Siwon sontak mengerut. Nada itu, Cara penyampaian itu, dan... Kalimat itu. Pertanda...

"Aku siap mendengarkannya!" Balas Siwon mantap.

"Kau mau mendengar yang mana dahulu? Kabar buruk atau kabar bahagia?" Dokter Han menyesap teh hangat di tangannya.

"Kabar bahagia, sepertinya lebih baik." Ucap Siwon dengan dimple smilenya.

"Anak kalian, Choi Jino. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya," Siwon memegang dada kirinya, menunduk serta tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur mendengarnya.

"Tapi..." Dokter Han menggantungkan kalimatnya. Siwon takut mendengarkannya. Sangat takut.

"Kami takut anda akan terkejut..." Dokter muda itu kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu reaksi dari Siwon.

"Silahkan," Kata Siwon menatap lurus ke depan.

"Posisinya saat jatuh sungguh sangat berbahaya, sehingga membuat kulit kepala belakangnya robek. Selain itu, Ia juga mengalami patah tulang tengkorak dan otak memar dan mengalami pembengkakan. Ia di nyatakan koma dalam jangka waktu lama, bisa saja berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun..."

Siwon merasa matanya mulai memanas. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kalut. Jino juga anaknya, walaupun anak angkatnya.

"Saya melihat Kyuhyun-ssi sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, jika Kyuhyun-ssi mengetahui ini, saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Kyuhyun-ssi dan bayi kalian. Karena... kondisi mereka dalam titik terendah" Lanjut Dokter Han memberikan pengertian pada Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas panjangnya. Bagaimana respon Kyuhyun, jika ia mengetahui ini? Apa yang akan di perbuat Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan di rasa Kyuhyun?

Entahlah, memikirkannya membuat hati Siwon berdenyut sakit.

"Bantu saya merahasiakannya." Siwon menatap dokter itu penuh harap. Dokter Han membalas dengan tatapan iba.

"Baiklah, Siwon-ssi."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ibu harus bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengetahui ini, kecuali kita, ayah ibu, dan paman bibinya. Oke?" Nyonya Choi mengangguk cepat. Siwon tersenyum, kedua ibu jarinya mengelap air mata ibunya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Siwon dan Nyonya Choi. Sontak, mereka menorehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan ke arah suara itu. Mata mereka melebar. Dan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga ngeditnya fiuhhh maaf kalau masih terdapat typos yah hehehe. Maaf kalau konfliknya cukup berat untuk ff ini hehehe… menghindari konflik orang ketiga soalnya…**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini membuat kalian sangat kecewa atau apa dengan pemilihan konflik atau plotnya yang terkesan terlalu cepat juga… apa ini sudah panjang? Aku pikir sudah, karena ini sudah 4.600+ Words…**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter depan akan sedikit lama updatenya, karena tugas pekerjaan saya semakin menumpuk… hehe tapi saya akan terus mengusahakan untuk update secepat mungkin untuk readersku**

 **Maaf, kalau buat kalian ini sangatlah klise dan tidak seru atau apalah. Saya akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk para readersku.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ff saya ini hehehe…**

 **Okelah kalau begitu. Pai~ Pai~**


	10. Chapter 9

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 9 : I'm Sorry…**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot and Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? Ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Kyuhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Sayang…"_

H-Heechul?" Bibir Siwon terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan nama yang telah mendengar perbincangannya bersama ibunya itu.

"Apa yang harus di sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun?" Lelaki cantik bermata cantik itu masih menatap Siwon dan Nyonya Choi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Siwon dan Nyonya Choi saling berpandangan. Mereka saling menghela nafas.

"Kau ceritakan saja padanya. I-ibu akan kembali menjaga Jino." Nyonya Choi berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul yang jaraknya hanya lima meter dari tempat Siwon berdiri.

"Kemarilah!" Ujar Siwon memanggil Heechul untuk mendekat. Heechul mulai mendekati lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau harus berjanji dengan aku dulu, kau tidak akan memberitahunya kepada Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon mengundang kerutan di dahi Heechul. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Heechul menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jino. Kau masih mengingat namanya, 'kan?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Dia divonis koma dalam jangka waktu lama." Lanjut Siwon menatap lantai. Menahan air matanya yang akan lolos.

"Dan, Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu?" Tanya Heechul menduga-duga. Siwon mengangguk, lelaki tampan itu menatap Heechul yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kau harus dapat merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun. Aku mohon, Hyung. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya bersedih, terlebih lagi, saat ini ia tengah mengandung anak kami,"

Heechul mengelus punggung Siwon, memberi kode pada Siwon, jika ia sangat bersimpati pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Siwon-ah. Aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun." Heechul tersenyum. Ia masih belum mau percaya melihat wajah sahabatnya itu kini sangat menyedihkan.

Padahal, Siwon ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Termasuk dia dan tiga orang lainnya yang masih berada di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini. Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh ke tanah juga." Ucap Heechul bijak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, biarlah saat ini dia tidak tahu dulu. Aku sangat mencintainya, Hyung. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan bayi kami." Heechul tersenyum kembali mendengar pengakuan Siwon.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Kau tenang saja." Siwon menatap Heechul dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Kyunnie, kami pulang dulu, ya? Sudah hampir malam." Pamit Heechul. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjengukku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya di pegang oleh Siwon.

BLAM

Akhirnya, empat anak bebek itu pulang juga setelah membuat berisik kamar rawatnya sedari tadi, sampai-sampai ada perawat yang menegur mereka.

"Istirahatlah, Sayang. Kondisimu masih lemah kata dokter tadi." Ujar Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Sangat lepas, hingga membuat Siwon heran sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Apa ada iblis baru yang masuk dalam tubuhmu?"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan penuh kelembutan mendarat di dahi Siwon. Sementara, sang tersangka penjitakan kembali melanjutkan acara tawanya.

"Hahaha aduh, perutku sakit." Sontak, aduan kesakitan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon khawatir dengan calon bayi mereka.

"Perutmu sakit? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon heran.

"Bodoh! Ini karena aku tak berhenti tertawa. Kau memang bodoh!" Sengit Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Karenamu tentu saja, Sayang." Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, lalu menghujani wajah cantik istrinya itu dengan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya.

"Yak! Berhenti! Itu geli!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghindari ciuman beruntun itu. Namun, Siwon tetap saja mencumbu wajah istrinya itu.

'Aku akan membuatmu sedikit melupakan Jino, Sayang. Aku terpaksa. Sungguh!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Months Later**

 **10.15 PM**

"Won, ayolah... sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihat Jino." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan manjanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kanan Siwon.

Mereka sudah lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan sebulan yang lalu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berencana melanjutkan sekolah mereka nanti setelah anak mereka sudah cukup besar. Tapi, untuk sementara ini, Siwon bekerja dahulu di perusahaan ayahnya. Yah, untuk membuatnya tidak terus bergantungan pada orang tuanya.

Dan, kini Kyuhyun tengah bergelayut manja bersama suaminya ini di atas ranjang mereka.

"Jino pasti mau bertemu denganku. Huweee~" Rengek Kyuhyun menghentakan kedua kakinya bak seorang anak kecil yang tidak di belikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"Sayang, Jino bilang dia belum mau bertemu denganmu," Ucap Siwon pelan. Alasan yang tidak logis memang. Tapi, yah semua ini demi Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasannya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?!" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah marah.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Dia itu masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia takut kalau kau malah terjangkit berbagai penyakit akan membahayakan dirimu dan bayi kita, jika kau ke rumah sakit" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon benar, tapi, dia juga kesal karena tidak di perbolehkan menjenguk Jino.

"Sayang, kalau Jino keluar dari rumah sakit nanti. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata yang bersinar senang.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Siwon mengelus surai sutra Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun jika lebih di perhatikan lagi, senyum itu adalah senyum... rasa bersalah, mungkin?

"Nanti, Sayang."

"Hufffftttt" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menghempas kepalanya kasar ke bantal, lalu memunggungi Siwon. Tidak mengetahui perubahan air muka Siwon.

'Maafkan aku, Sayang. Sungguh, maafkan aku.'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **08.30 AM**

Siwon memegang knop pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah akan berjalan keluar rumah, namun sebuah suara merdu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Won, apa kau akan menjenguk Jino dulu?" Mata boneka itu mengerjap lucu. Siwon pun menutup kembali pintunya dan menoreh ke belakang, Siwon tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ah, tolong sampaikan rasa rinduku padanya dan berikan gelang ini padanya. Dan katakan juga padanya, 'Mommy sangat menyayangi Jino. Pulanglah cepat!'."

Siwon merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membuka tapak tangannya dan menjatuhkan sebuah gelang mutiara di atas tapak tangannya.

"Kau sanggup, 'kan?" Mata mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa, Hati Siwon tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit ketika menatap manik mata yang sekarang ini terlihat rapuh dan polos itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Siwon langsung membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu, di sana Siwon menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Maafkan aku." Alis Kyuhyun bertautan. Apa maksud dari permintaan maaf dan suara bergetar itu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Sayang? Hmm?" Goda Kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'sayang'-nya.

"Karena, aku tidak memperbolehkanmu menjenguk Jino." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut punggung suaminya itu.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Jino akan segera pulang, 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya Siwon mengakhiri semua kebohongan yang pasti pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Namun, kembali lagi pada kondisi Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat, Siwon menghapus air matanya, lalu ia beralih ke perut Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat sedikit mengembung ke depan.

"Daddy pergi dulu, Nak. Jaga Mommymu dengan baik, oke? Jangan biarkan dia nakal." Kyuhyun cemberut. Siwon menyingkap baju kebesaran Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup perut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah itu, ia berdiri kembali. Dan mengecup bibir istrinya kilat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang." Ucap Siwon. Ia berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Kyuhyun melambaikkan tangannya dari ambang pintu. Senyuman itu sangat cerah. Kyuhyun bertambah menggemaskan dan cantik sejak ia mengandung.

Tapi, perasaan bersalah itu terus saja menghantui Siwon. Siwon harus mempersiapkan seluruh alasan lagi untuk menutupi kebenaran yang terpaksa harus di tutupi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti akan kecewa padaku jika saat itu akan tiba. Saat kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Maafkan aku, Sayangku" Lirih Siwon sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun, sebelum itu, ia terlihat menoreh ke arah istrinya sambil membalas lambaian kekanakan itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar nyaring di koridor rumah sakit. Siwon, sang pemilik kaki, ia memegang knop pintu kamar rawat anaknya itu. Kemudian, membukanya dengan gerakan yang terlihat bergetar.

CEKLEK

Dua paruh baya di dalam kamar rawat itu sontak menorehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu, Ayah" Sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum paksa. kedua paruh baya itu membalas senyuman Siwon, mereka sangat tahu, senyuman itu hanya untuk membuat mereka tidak lagi khawatir.

Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi hanya bisa mendesah kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Berbicaralah kalian berdua. Ibu dan ayah akan keluar sebentar." Tuan Choi mengelus pundak Siwon. Lalu, mengajak istrinya keluar dari kamar rawat cucu mereka.

"Hallo, Nak. Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat anaknya itu terbaring lemah di atasnya.

Beberapa alat menempel pada tubuh Jino. Suara elektrokardiograf menemani kesunyian di antara mereka

"Apa kau belum mau bangun juga? Hmm... Mommymu bilang dia sangat menyayangi dan juga merindukanmu, Sayang. Tidakkah, kau juga menyayanginya dan merindukannya juga?"

Hanya suara elektrokardiograf saja yang menjawab monolog-monolog Siwon. Yah, Siwon merasa dirinya bukan sedang berkomunikasi pada orang lain, melainkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lihat ini? Mommy dan Daddy yang membuatkannya untukmu. Apa kau sudi memakainya, Jino-ya?"

Siwon memperlihatkan gelang kecil itu pada Jino. Bibir Siwon berukir senyuman manis, namun mata besarnya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, miris sekali.

"Daddy akan memasangkannya di tanganmu..." Siwon memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Jino.

"Kau harus menjaganya untuk kami." Lanjutnya sembari mengelus surai tipis Jino.

"Yak! Kenapa kamu tidak mau bangun, huh?! Dua bulan sudah kamu menutup matamu, Nak. Di antara kematian dan kehidupan. Tidakkah kau tersiksa? Bangunlah~" Ucap Siwon dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isak tangis. Air matanya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi. Hatinya sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Kamu mau kita berkumpul lagi, 'kan? Daddy, Mommy, Kamu, dan Adikmu kelak? Kamu mau bangun, 'kan?" Siwon menunduk, mencoba mengurangi air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Hah~ Daddy akan pergi bekerja. Kamu lekaslah bangun, nak. Kami semua menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Siwon menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya.

Lalu, ia berbalik. Ia takut, jika ia terus menatap wajah polos itu ia akan kembali teringat wajah ceria nan polos Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, sebuah air mata mengalir pada sudut mata Jino.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon menutup pintu kamar rawat Jino setelah benar-benar keluar dari sana. Ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi tunggu.

KRIET

BLAM

Sontak, Tuan dan Nyonya menoreh ke asal suara. Mereka segera bangkit dan mendekati Siwon.

"Apa kau akan segera pergi?" Tanya Tuan Choi yang di sahuti anggukan dari Siwon.

"Kalau begitu hati-hatilah." Nyonya Choi berucap khawatir. Siwon tersenyum tegar.

"Ne," Siwon segera berjalan dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, setelah sampai di depan parkiran mobilnya. Kemudian, menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Saat ini, Siwon tengah berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sedikit melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang.

"Hah, Sudah jam istirahat." Gumamnya tetap mengerjakan berbagai jenis dokumen itu. Membacanya dengan teliti, baru ia tandatangani.

DRT... DRT... DRT...

Ponselnya bergetar, membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia melirik layar ponselnya yang berkedip sesekali.

Siwon langsung meninggalkan seluruh dokumen itu setelah melihat sebuah nama tertera pada layar ponselnya. Siwon segera menggeser icon hijau itu ke icon merah, otomatis, ia langsung tersambung ke orang tersebut.

Siapa orang tersebut itu? Tentu saja, itu adalah istri menggemaskannya itu, Kyuhyun. My Lovely Wifu. Aneh, tapi terdengar manis. Bukankah begitu?

"Yeobseo, Sayang?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmppt!" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar kesal. Siwon yakin, istrinya itu sedang mengembungkan pipi chubbynya. Ah, andaikan dia berada di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon melembut. Ia tersenyum, ia merindukan suara istrinya, padahal baru beberapa beberapa jam mereka tidak bertemu. Berlebihan sekali.

"Aku bosan! Tenggorokanku juga terasa aneh. Aku terus saja memuntahkan makananku. Ugh! Sangat tidak nyaman. You must know it!" Suara itu semakin mengesal di akhir kalimat.

"Hahaha. I know, Baby. Itu kan, memang bawaan bayi kita." Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal di sana.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak membuatku nyaman!" Tandas Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang menganggur memukul kecil bantal yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Iya, Iya. Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa, hm?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Ia tidak mau semakin membuat istrinya yang sedang hamil itu malah semakin mengamuk.

"Nanti, setelah kau pulang. Kita jalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Han!" Ujar Kyuhyun masih dalam mode tak baiknya.

"Baiklah. Anything for you, Baby~" Sahut Siwon dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Menjijikan!" Hah, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang PMS.

"Okay" Tanggap Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menutupnya du..." Ucapan Kyuhyun seketika berhenti saat Siwon memotongnya dengan kata 'Tunggu'.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya disana.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Siwon balik. Dahi Kyuhyun semakin mengerut.

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa bahasa inggris, 'aku mencintaimu'?" Tanya Siwon yang menahan tawanya di sana. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa ia di jebak oleh suaminya ini.

"I Love You" Sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat polos. Oh astaga, menggemaskan sekali.

"I Love You Too~" Siwon segera menutup sambungan teleponnya, sebelum ia akan mendapati sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"I Love You Too~" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tahu, kalau ia di jebak oleh Siwon.

"Yak! Kau! Hei! Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya?! KYAAAAAAA SIWON SIALAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris seperti orang gila. Bawaan bayi mereka sepertinya menyeramkan sekali efek sampingnya.

Ia melemparkan ponselnya dengan sembarangan ke sisi kosong di sampingnya. Lalu, beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik ponselnya itu. Dia sangat merindukan Jino. Ah, ibu mertuanya selama dua bulan ini terus menjaga Jino.

Sebenarnya, sudah lebih dari dua kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ibu mertuanya dalam waktu dua bulan ini, tapi tidak di angkat oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aish! Mengapa aku tidak menelpon ibu saja ya? Semoga, ibu mengangkatnya." Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya kembali, mencari nomor ibu mertuanya di kontak ponsel.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Suara itu terus berbunyi, sampai pada akhirnya seseorang di sebrang sana menerima sambungan teleponnya.

"Yeobseo, Bu..." Seru Kyuhyun terlewat senang. Ia tak sabar lagi mendengar suara anaknya itu.

"Ah, Ya Kyunnie? Ada apa?" Tanya suara itu lembut. Tapi, terdengar sedikit panik jika di dengar lebih jelas lagi, sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"Hm... Ibu sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi. Ia berjalan ke tepi jendela kamarnya, menatap senang langit biru nan indah itu.

"Ah, i-itu, ibu sedang menjaga Jino." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

"Apa aku boleh berbicara dengan Jino, Bu?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Tidak kah kau tahu Kyuhyun, jika orang di sebrang sana sudah di buat panik sendiri oleh pertanyaanmu itu.

"Dia sedang tidur, Kyunnie." Senyuman Kyuhyun langsung memudar. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya terasa panas.

"Kyunnie?" Panggil Nyonya Choi terdengar khawatir.

"Eh? Ya, Bu. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya?" Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ini menyiksanya.

"Mommy merindukanmu, Jino. Kembalilah, Sayang." Lirih Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Ia terlalu menyayangi Jino. Ia tak perduli, jika status Jino sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

Di tempat lain, Nyonya Choi menatap sendu tubuh mungil yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sangat lemah, hingga membutuhkan alat-alat untuk menopang hidupnya.

"Bangunlah, Nak. Nenek mohon..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **04.15 PM**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di tepi Sungai Han. Namun, sepertinya ada yang mengambek disini.

Tidak kah kalian melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat kusut itu.

"Sayang, ayolah..." Bujuk Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menyeruput bubble teanya dengan hati yang dongkol.

"Aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit, Sayang..." Kyuhyun melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya, lalu menatap tajam Siwon.

"Waktu itu sangat berharga!" Sahut Kyuhyun galak. Kemudian, berjalan lebih cepat. Siwon kembali berusaha membuat mood istrinya itu kembali lagi.

"Kyu, Kyu Sayang... Ugh! Dengan cara apa lagi aku harus mendapatkan 'maaf' darimu?" Tanya Siwon yang akhirnya pasrah. Tanpa, Siwon ketahui, Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai senang.

"Aku mau es krim!" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada kekanakannya. Mata bulatnya memancarkan permohonan. Well, dia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatinya."Ucap Siwon yang sudah akan berjalan menuju truk es krim yang tak jauh dari sana. Namun, Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Aku mau es krim rasa sambal terasi!"

"APA?!"

Sepertinya penderitaanmu akan di mulai, Tuan Choi. Haha.

"Oh Sayang, kumohon, memintalah sesuatu yang masuk di akal." Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya yang sudah bergetar.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Siwon menepuk dahinya, lalu memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar yang balik memperhatikan mereka. Oh ayolah, Siwon tampak seperti om-om mesum yang akan mencabuli seorang anak kecil.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Ayo, kita cari." Wajah Kyuhyun pun kembali ceria. Lelaki cantik itu menarik tangan Siwon menuju ke truk es krim itu.

"Paman!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sumingrahnya. Paman penjual es krim itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Aku ingin satu es krim rasa sambal terasi!"

"Ye?!"

Paman penjual es krim itu beralih memandang Siwon yang menatapnya penuh harap.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Cepat makan!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla itu ke mulut  
Siwon, namun Siwon melarikan wajahnya.

Walaupun es krim itu adalah es krim Vanilla. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya itu isi es krim itu yang sudah di campurkan sambal terasi... oh, baru membayangkannya saja Siwon sudah ingin muntah.

Siwon tadinya mengira lelaki cantik itu yang akan memakan es krim aneh itu, tapi, ternyata Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk memakannya.

"Ayo, Makan!" Kyuhyun kembali lagi menyodorkannya, dan lagi-lagi Siwon menolaknya. Lelaki cantik itu memelototinya, membuat Siwon bergidik ngeri.

"Sayangku, kau yang memesannya, bukan?" Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya? Tega sekali kau pada anak kita." Rajuknya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakannya. Kemarikan!" Siwon mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah seringaian lebar terpoles di wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai memakan es krim itu dengan ragu. Matanya yang besar, semakin membesar ketika lidahnya merasakan sebuah rasa yang... pedas?

"AAAAAAHH! PEDAS! PEDAS HUWAAAAA!" Siwon berteriak histeris sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawanya yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

"Yah!" Tegur Siwon masih dalam mode pedasnya. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pelan namun terkesan cuek.

"Bantu aku!" Seru Siwon yang kalap sendiri.

"TI-DAK MA-U!" Siwon pun hanya bisa berteriak pasrah, menanggung rasa pedas yang menyelimuti lidah dan tenggorokannya. Tega sekali kau, Kyuhyun.

Dua puluh menit Siwon berteriak tak jelas bak orang gila lepas. Akhirnya, rasa pedas itu hilang juga. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Siwonnie~" Ucapnya manja, memeluk tubuh Siwon, jari lentiknya membentuk pola-pola berantakan di dada Siwon.

"Tidak apa, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar suara lembut Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, wajah cantik itu tampak bersedih. "Hei, kau kenapa, Cantik?"

"Aku jahat padamu!" Tudingnya diiringi nada merasa bersalah.

Siwon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kau tidak jahat, Sayang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Siwon, lalu mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Tetap saja!" Betapa menggemaskan istrinya ini. Kedua pipi chubby itu semakin membengkak saja di tambah ia sedang mengembungkan pipinya itu. Apa karena bawaan bayi mereka juga. Karena, akhir-akhir ini porsi makan Kyuhyun jadi bertambah banyak.

"Wonnie..." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon terdiam, mengapa Kyuhyun-nya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi tidak ceria lagi?

"Ya, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengelus surai sutra itu.

"Aku merindukan, Jino. Sangat merindukannya." Kata Kyuhyun setengah merengek dan kembali bermain di dada Siwon. Siwon terdiam seribu bahasa, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk membahas tentang Jino.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Sayang." Baik-baik saja? Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah Siwon yang sudah menyimpan kebenaran besar dari istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin dia cepat kembali, Wonnie. Aku sangat merindukannya." Suara istrinya itu mulai bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

Siwon tahu

ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika, ia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun ke panti asuhan itu, kejadiannya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan juga, anak tak berdosa itu tidak akan berdiri di ambang pintu kematian.

Tapi...

Apa yang mau di sesali lagi? Semuanya sudah berlalu dan kini semuanya sudah terjadi tanpa di kehendakinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya? Kumohon~" Pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Sebenarnya, ia tak kuat melawan wajah memelas Kyuhyun. Namun, untuk saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, Sayang. Tapi, kau belum boleh bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu kan kaㅡ"

"ㅡKalau di sana banyak virus yang bisa saja menjangkit? Iya'kan?" Sambung Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon terkekeh, lalu mengecup mesra dahi Kyuhyun.

"Itu, kau tahu."

"Tsk... Kau itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!" Rajuk Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Ayolah, jangan mengambek terus. Nanti banyak keriputnya," Goda Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk memanas-manasi lelaki cantik itu.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan aku sudah tua? Begitu?!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, Siwon menjadi gelagapan karena salah berbicara pada sang istri yang sudah tak di ragukan lagi kejamnya. Eh?

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, Sayang." Bujuk Siwon. Oh astaga, istrinya itu dalam mode mood buruk lagi.

"Bukan apa ? Hah?! Kalau kau menganggapku sudah tua. Sana! Nikahi saja laki-laki atau wanita lain! Kalau perlu sama orang gila sekalian!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya. Ah, bahkan mulut pedasnya juga bertambah pedas akhir-akhir ini.

"Sini, Sini. Ku peluk dulu." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Namun, tenaga Siwon lebih besar dari pada tenaganya. Membuatnya, tentu saja kalah telak.

DRT... DRT... DRT...

Aksi Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun terhenti ketika ponsel Siwon bergetar di saku celananya. Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya itu, lalu merogoh ponselnya.

"Sayang, aku angkat dulu, ya?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan dengusan kesalnya. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara kemesraan mereka ini?!.

"Ya, Bu? Ada apa menelponku?"

"..."

"Berbicaralah pelan-pelan, Bu. Kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon mencuri pandangan ke Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya. Memastikan, bahwa lelaki cantik itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"..."

"APA?!" Sontak, Kyuhyun langsung memandang ke arah Siwon setelah mendengar pekikan Siwon.

"Ada apa, Won?!" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon. Sebelum itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan berbisik.

"Hm... itu, Sayang. Salah seorang OB di perusahaanku menumpahkan air di dokumen pentingku. Jadi, aku harus pergi ke kantor. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Jawab Siwon terbata-bata. Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menerima perlakuan Siwon.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Won. Lagipula, itu lebih penting." Siwon semakin bersalah pada lelaki cantik itu.

"B-bukan maksudku seperti itu, Sayang..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang suami. Lalu, ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Menatap mobil Siwon hingga tak terlihat lagi di persimpangan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Won? Aku merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Monolog Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya itu dengan langkah yang malas.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sakit saat mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi di basement. Ia berlari ke arah ruang rawat Jino. Disana, ayah dan ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Siwon yang masih terengah-engah. Nyonya Choi melepaskan pelukan sang suami, lalu memeluk Siwon.

"Maafkan ibu, Won. Ibu tidak bisa menjaga Jino dengan baik." Siwon membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Nyonya Choi. Ia mengelus punggung Nyonya Choi dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Bu?" Tanpa Siwon sadari, air matanya telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Elektrokardiograf Jino menampilkan garis lurus. J-Jino..." Siwon memejamkan matanya. Siwon merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Sangat bersalah.

Siwon dapat melihat dokter dan perawat sedang memeriksa putranya dari balik kaca.

Lima belas menit setelah kedatangan Siwon, barulah dokter dan para perawat itu keluar dari ruang rawat Jino.

"Maaf... Jino harus di pindahkan ke kamar rawat khusus agar mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif lagi." Tutur Dokter Han menatap tak tega keluarga di depannya.

"Apapun... Asal itu dapat membuat Jino kembali terbangun," Tukas Siwon yang sudah tidak bisa menahan ait matanya yang menyerobot keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah, Siwon-ssi. Kami akan memindahkannya. Boleh ikut saya sebentar, Siwon-ssi?" Siwon mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki dokter bermarga Han itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Huft~ ini semua bisa membuatku mati kebosanan. Lebih baik aku menelpon Eunhyuk saja."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nama Eunhyuk yang ada di speed dial-nya.

"Yeobseo," Suara di sebrang sana menjawab dengan nada dinginnya. Astaga...

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku ingin bertemu. Bisakah?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Orang di sebrang sana menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau ingin bertemu denganku. Aneh sekali." Kyuhyun melongos malas.

"Ya sudah! Aku bermain ke apartment kalian saja, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun segera melompat ke kamarnya.

"Uhuk!" Lihatlah, betapa berlebihannya si monyet hutan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Monkey?" Nada suara Kyuhyun bercampur bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya terkejut saja. Silahkan saja datang, asalkan jangan mengeluh. Dan, HEI! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'MONKEY'! KAU INGIN SEPERTI DONGHAE YANG AKU SANTET KARENA MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Astagah... Tolong bunuh hewan liar milik Donghae ini. Rasanya gendang telinga Kyuhyun akan pecah.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Kyuhyun menyengir sembari memakai celananya. Karena kondisinya yang sedang mengandung seperti ini, membuatnya tidak boleh memakai jeans-jeans kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tutup dulu, ya? Soalnya pekerjaanku banyak," Eunhyuk langsung mematikan sambungan telpon itu dan kembali melanjutkan aksi mengemilnya itu.

"Apanya banyak pekerjaan," Mata Eunhyuk mendelik tajam ke arah suara itu.  
"Cepat sapu lantainya! Aku tidak mau ada debu sekecil apapun. Kalau aku menemukan debu, aku akan menyantetmu lagi!" Ujarnya seram. Orang yang tak lain adalah Donghae alias kekasihnya itu memandang Eunhyuk horror.

Seram juga punya kekasih suka menyantet orang seperti Eunhyuk. Ihhh~

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartment itu dengan leluasa. Senyuman yang sedari tadi bersemayam di bibirnya langsung pudar seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM KYAAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun tak buang waktu lagi, ia bergegas memisahkan tubuh Donghae yang menghimpit tubuh kurus Eunhyuk di dinding. Menabuh punggung Donghae bak sedang memainkan drum.

Bahkan, pasangan absurd HanChul sampai keluar dari kamarnya. Kalian ingat? HanChul menumpang hidup di apartment milik HaeHyuk.

"Astagah! Siapa yang mengundang si mulut cerewet itu kemari?" Monolog Heechul sedikit meringis dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Akh! Akh! Itu sakit! Sudah!" Donghae berusaha lari dari kenyataan eh? Maksudnya lari dari terkaman lelaki cantik yang berstatus istri Siwon, walaupun lebih tepatnya Suami Siwon. Menggelikan…

"Kyuhyun..." Heechul menginterupi pasangan HaeHyuk beserta obat nyamuknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Cho KyuKyu itu?

"Kalian itu melakukan apa saja, huh?! Apartment kalian sungguh membuat mataku sakit!" Keluh Kyuhyun membawa wajah bak orang habis di aniaya. Berlebihan sekali...

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengeluh jika datang kemari!" Dengus Eunhyuk melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, kau yang mengundangnya kemari, Hyuk?" Tanya Heechul.

"Seharusnya, kata yang benar itu adalah ' Jadi, Kyuhyun yang mengundang dirinya sendiri kemari, Hyuk'... Ck!" Koreksi Eunhyuk sedikit menjelarkan matanya ke Kyuhyun. Dan, Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah garangnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku heran sekali. Mengapa si preman cerewet dan si monyet hutan tidak bisa rukun sehari saja?" Refleks, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung melemparkan tatapan mematikan mereka ke arah Heechul.

"Oh Tuhan... Mereka menakutkan sekali." Heechul berjengit kaget. Oh, dimana Hangeng dan Donghae?

Ahh! Ternyata mereka sudah kabur ke ruang makan. Dari pada, melihat para uke yang sudah seperti kucing ingin beranak saja.

"Eh, Hae!" Panggil Hangeng sembari memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan acara kesakitannya. Hangeng menggeleng prihatin. Ironis sekali nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa para uke mempunyai sifat itu yah?" Dahi Donghae mengerinyit.

"Sifat itu? Sifat apa memangnya?"

"Sifat seperti macan mau menerkam mangsa saja!" Hangeng mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Aku bisa menjadi seme-mu," Donghae tersenyum genit. Tolong ingatkan Hangeng untuk mengadukan ini pada hewan liar milik Donghae itu. Di jamin, Donghae tak akan mendapatkan jatah olahraga malamnya.

"EUNHYUK~"

"YAK!"

Tuhkan, Donghae takut pada lelaki manis bermata besar itu. Haha.

Oke, kita tinggalkan kedua seme yang mencoba berselingkuh dari uke mereka. Err...

"EUNHYUK! HEECHUL HYUNG! SEME KALIAN BERSELINGKUH?!" Heboh Kyuhyun yang melihat siluet sosok Donghae dan Hangeng yang sedang -menurut Kyuhyun- bemesraan di ruang makan sana.

Sontak, kedua pria cantik itu melarikan pandangannya ke arah ruang makan. Kedua wajah lelaki cantik itu mengeras sempurna, gigi mereka bergemelatuk.

"DONGHAE! DON'T TOUCH ME TONIGHT!"

"HANGENG! TIDAK ADA OLAHRAGA MALAM!"

Donghae dan Hangeng berharap ada yang membunuh bocah tengil itu. Bahkan, mereka lupa, jika Kyuhyun tengah mengandung saat ini. Tsk... Tsk... Tsk...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon saat ini berada di depan ruang rawat baru Jino. Ruang rawat itu hanya boleh di masuki di jam-jam tertentu guna menjaga ke-steril-an ruangan itu.

"Apa yang harus Daddy katakan pada Mommymu, jika ia melihatmu di penuhi alat-alat sialan itu, Jino-ya?" Liquid bening itu kembali mengalir di pipi Siwon. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Ada yang berdenyut sakit di sana.

"Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak berguna menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik..." Siwon mengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang kunjung keluar.

"Kyuhyunku, maafkan aku. Sungguh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HAI! HAI! HAI! Akhirnya bisa update yang WonKyu ver juga yuhuuuu!~**

 **Maaf banget kalau ini gaje banget dan juga pendek banget, walaupun menurut aku ini udah panjang :3 sedihnya gak berasa kan? Ho'oh sengaja akunya biar rasanya nano nano gitu. Sedih, lucu, family, romance. Maruk yah genrenya :3**

 **Apakah masih ada typo-typo itu? padahal udah aku babat abis nama-nama dari yang ChanBaek Ver hahaha…**

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini? pasti gak ada kan?/… gak apa deh…**

 **Alasan aku menjadikan Jino anaknya Wonkyu itu agar nanti pas masalah kedua setelah anak WonKyu lahir bisa ngena ngena gimana gitu… Makanya, aku jadikan Jino anak mereka, bukan adik mereka… Maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kamu, yah…**

 **Semoga suka yah sama chapter ini… Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dari FF ini… Makasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fanfic ini hehehe…**

 **kalau begitu Berry undur diri dulu dari depan kalian yeth hahaha…**

 **PAI~ PAI~**


End file.
